Hachiman the Hero
by MyPillow
Summary: Hikigaya hates change, this time he can't prevent it though. His body develops new abilities. After a night of shopping with Komachi, they were mugged. Hachiman saves them both, somehow. This course of events makes Hikigaya decides that the world needs to be a better place where his own sister can be safe, a long with everyone else. He decides to use his new abilities to fight...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

~~o0O0o~~

Change.

Sometimes it's not easily detectable, sometimes it's obvious. Change can seep its way into the smallest cracks and break or make. It's not always big, one sentence that could ruin a relationship for the rest of your life, or it could be the greatest thing that has ever happened to you. One way or another, your relationship prior to that sentence…has changed. It's a s scary word for most, people often go out of their way for things _not_ to change. Such as the effort put in by Hayama Hayato to prevent Ebina Hina rejecting Kakeru Tobe, therefore ruining whatever self-proclaimed peace that their little clique had. Peace is just another word for ignore. If you are at peace with yourself, then you are ignoring everything that might be bothering you.

One example that comes to mind is a simple sentence. "You have cancer."

Three words. That's all it takes to change the lives of one entire family. The change happening in that person's body, let's say it's a wife, wasn't noticed or present in their everyday life until their doctor told them. The adjustment from then on out would be a struggle, three kids learning slowly how to live without a mother, and a husband trying desperately to ignore the fact that in the near future he won't wake up in bed with anyone anymore. It changes, develops, and modifies the relationship between a husband and wife, and mother and children. Change tends to be slow, torturous, and agonizing. The husband spends his days desperately ignoring that his wife is now frail and far too lean, but honestly, how a father just ignore that his family of five will soon become four? The mother looks as if she's given up, pale, thinking to everyone and herself that there isn't anything left to do but breathe.

A change like that is on the end of the spectrum, wrecking lives all around it. Not every change can be so brutal. Some are subtle, not enough of an adjustment to affect everyday life. Humans like change, yet they don't… scientists and developers desperately try to create something new, that will be for better or worse. One new product at a time, one new step. It's inevitable, change that is. Humans revolve around it. But to say that humans accept change when it affects a life that they would consider happy…that's just plain conceited. Two faced.

It's all society's fault. Society is rotten, more so than I am.

Well I, Hikigaya Hachiman, can precariously tell you that I don't welcome change in the slightest. I don't do well when something changes, whether it's my pant size or it's the fact that my little sister, Komachi, seems to need me less and less. I detest change. It means I have to accept the reality around me, which I already do, and it affects my everyday lifestyle. There's just too much work involved with that. To work is to lose. A great line that I came up with, at some point in my life.

Something that I have noticed recently, is indeed, a change in my life. Now I'm not arrogant enough to argue that I can resist change and I can go back to my normal life. I'm not that kind of narcissist. However, this change that is happening right now…I'm not sure I could have stopped it even if I wanted too. Short or suicide, or ending my life that is, but that's an over the top measure that I wouldn't take into consideration. I value my life after all, It's the only thing that my existence was made for. Life, while seemingly pointless for some, is the only thing anyone has to do. You don't get a second chance; you can't have a redo. One and done. An alarming thought. An average of 80ish years to live per person, yet some people spend most of it working, day in and day out. Repeating a process that will never change, just so they can pay for a place that they can come home too and sleep, and then leave the next day. Corporate slaves, that's what I call them. Enemies of a free mind.

Society is to blame for this.

Where was I though? Oh right. Change. So it seems that I, myself, have encountered change recently in my life. And I'm staring at it with my own two eyes. Eyes that many have considered 'dead' or 'rotten'. Several of my associates have called them 'dead fish eyes'. I have feelings too; you know…

Well to be specific, I've always known that my eyes are detestable, but they haven't always been like this. Little Hachi was cute as hell, my eyes were bright grey! I honestly don't recall ever looking in the mirror and seeing my eyes anew, this change happened slowly, over many years because youth has torn me down, but I have built myself back up. That's how great I am. The current change that I happen to be staring at right now.

A hummingbird.

It's rare to see one of these around this area, and especially right now. It's getting dark out, on a Saturday. Komachi coerced me into going to the mall. She wanted a pack mule. There are tons of bags that I was holding, but strangely they didn't feel heavy. In fact, they were light as a feather, I didn't think anything of it. But now staring at this hummingbird, I questioned that. I stared at the hummingbird, which seemed to be in slow motion almost, focused on the tiny creature. I could see its wings flap side to side. Such an intricate way they fly. It made me nervous that I could see each individual flap as if it were in slow motion. I narrowed my eyes at the creature, and looked up, noticing….well….everything. The wall that I was leaning against was outside, near a bathroom where Komachi said she had to go. I observed everything around me. The few people who were walking around, noticing each individual crease of their clothing, and could see in plain detail almost every single one of the hairs on their head. I could see, a block down the street, the color of a woman's nail polish as she talked on the phone.

What was happening?

I tried to keep my face as passive as I could, this new change actually was scaring me. I looked up towards the sky and could see a bugs flying around. Tch, pesky insects. My eyes drifted towards the concrete, seeing almost each individual spec of dirt on it. My eyes narrowed. What the hell is happening… I looked down the street and looked into a café, seeing their menu in someone's hands and I could read each line of text, each price. I could see the simplest facial twitches; I could see the shift in someone's breathing. I could see….everything.

I heard the toilet flushed in the bathroom, and could hear the sink turn on. I could hear paper towel being ripped, and I could hear Komachi walking towards the door. I didn't know how I knew it was Komachi's but I could recognize her footsteps somehow. I looked towards a few passerby's listening to their quiet, hushed conversations, but I could understand them perfectly clear. I heard the flick of a lighter and looked to my right. Seeing two men, wearing burly coats and hats. They were a half a block down the road, and walking this way. Once again, I thought to myself…

What was happening?

The door creaked open, and shut, and I could hear Komachi's footsteps pause for a second and then proceed further, gentle and attempting to be quiet. She was trying to sneak up on me huh? I smirked slightly, hearing her get closer. Even though she got closer, it didn't seem like it got louder…it's just that ever thing was clear. The noises, and this new 'super vision' weren't giving me a headache, but it just kind of was too clear. I wasn't sure how to react to this, or if I hit my head and maybe I was dreaming? Komachi got right behind me now, and I could hear her take a breath, even as quiet as she did it.

"Sneaking up on me?"

I turned around and looked at my little sister fondly. She should know better to sneak up on me, I'm amazing, her big brother, I always knew what she was doing! Komachi's face turned into surprise and shock. "How did you hear me?! I was so quiet, I made sure of it!"

I smiled at her and turned around, "Let's just go home already, I'm tired." I wasn't tired, but I did want to go home.

Komachi huffed and crossed her arms, "I was sure that would get me some good Komachi points." She said under her breath, like everything else though, I heard it perfectly. Interesting development here. I turned around and started to walk towards the direction of our home. I could hear my own footsteps, and could hear the gentle breeze ruffling my hair. Odd. Komachi caught up next to me and started to talk about nonsensical things, such as how she was such a good sister, and how I earned tons of Onii-chan points for helping her shop and carrying the bags. Which once again, I noticed weren't heavy at all, despite the contents inside of the bags.

We started to walk home, and I just listening to my little sister. She was really cute sometimes. I could hear footsteps behind us still. It sounded like two people, grown men to be exact. I shot a glance over my shoulder, very subtly. The two men, one who was smoking, from earlier were walking the same direction as I was. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Are they following us?

We kept walking towards our humble abode, arriving at streets that were deserted, Komachi still talking about something and I absentmindedly would agree with whatever she said. The two men behind us had closed the distance somewhat and was about fifty feet away. I tried to make it seem like I didn't notice their presence. I had a dark look on my face, I knew it.

"Onii-chan are you okay?" Komachi looked at me worried, this time I noticed what she said because her tone of voice changed. We turned a corner, and I heard the men's footsteps break out into a run. I gulped.

"Uh, Yeah. Just distracted." I peered over my shoulder again, seeing them turn the corner just as we did. They were 20 feet away now. I narrowed my eyes, they both were smirking. Komachi looked behind us and noticed them as well, suddenly she looked scared. She stopped walking and stood behind me. I stopped as well and glared at the two shady men.

"Onii-chan…I'm scared." She whispered to me. Clinging to my sleeve as I put down all of the bags. I didn't take my eyes off of the men. The smell of cigarette smoke was repulsive. I turned to face them. As they stopped in front of us, only a few feet away. I protectively put my hand behind me, near Komachi. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. My family is my top priority.

"What do you want?" I asked straightforward to them, glaring. I thought maybe I looked intimidating, but I was a little nervous myself. I wasn't going to show them that though. I eyed them up and down, both had their hands in their pockets, smirking. One was a shorter man, still taller than I am though, who had a beanie on his head, scruff on his face, brown hair, green eyes, cigarette in his mouth. I was trying to memorize their faces. Neither were slouched. The other guy was taller, clean shaven, glaring at me, and had dark brown eyes. They both wore large coats, with jeans, and beanies on their heads. I frowned, really wishing that they didn't have hats on.

The shorter one chuckled darkly, "We don't want trouble, just give us your wallet and leave the gifts behind." He eyed the bags. He was probably going to sell them along, to make a little extra cash. I narrowed my eyes dangerously, bending my knees slightly. I really didn't care so much about my own money, compared to my ID that was in my wallet, which held our address, my school name, and a credit card for emergency situations. The taller one was eye balling Komachi with a disgusting look. I really didn't like that. Most people who say they don't want trouble, will always result in violence. From my little experience with shady folks, and from movies, video games, etc. I kept my resolve steely, glaring at the two of them. This is bad. I'm outnumbered, and I'm at the disadvantage of both of them having size, weight, and probably experience before. In fact I've never even thrown a punch before, but I had to do my best to protect Komachi, because I _really_ didn't like the way the taller guy was looking at her.

I tried to bluff, "Leave and you won't regret this encounter." I glared harder, face blank. I balled up my fist and I felt Komachi's grip on my sleeve tighten and she whispered my name. She was scared, I could feel that. Anyone who scared my little sister would be on my 'People to Kill' list that I have precariously kept for a few years now. The shorter guy, chuckled.

"Oh? Looks like it'll have to be the hard way then." Curses, they called my bluff. Both of the men, pulled their hands out of their pockets, and I noticed a small flash of steel and the sound of a two clicks. Both of them had pulled out knives, about seven inches long, and were ready to jump me. I noticed the blades were dull, but that wouldn't matter would it?

The next part happened in a span of a minute. But it seemed much longer to me. The two men jumped at me, blades first. I felt myself instinctively push Komachi to the side, and observed. I looked at their forms, both going for a piercing approach, at the same time. I don't know why, but they seemed to move slow, allowing me to move my body to dodge the first one, and I did my best to deflect the blade coming at me with my wrist. I miscalculated my wrist deflect and felt the knife slice through my sleeve and skin. The pain that associated with that didn't seem as high as it should be, but considering that I probably have adrenaline pumping through me, I hardly noticed it. My heart was beating rapidly. This is a new experience.

I tried to throw a punch at taller of the two, the one who cut me, but due to the height difference, and my own inexperience, I was only able to punch his chin. It seemed to work however, as his head was flung to the side quickly, and he stumbled away. I could hear footsteps behind me again and I looked. The shorter of the two was running at Komachi. I immediately felt a rage, one I wasn't even aware that I could feel, and I turned to rush him. With a speed unknown to even I, I got to him before he got to Komachi, and I put my head down and grabbed him around the waist. I heard the man get the breath knocked out of him as I tackled him to the ground. I heard the clanging of a knife fly from his hands. I sat up and readied my fist, aiming for his face.

I through the first punch and it landed right on his nose, knocking his head back into the concrete and dazing him. I was going to punch him again before my own head whipped to the side. A flash and pain flew through my head and I was dazed, unsure of what just hit me. I felt my body get pushed down to the ground and kicked again, sending my rolling across the ground. Damn that hurt. I looked up and saw the taller one rushing me, knife still pulled out. I cursed under my breath and stood up quickly dodging to the side of the knife.

Slash left, dodge.

Slash at my stomach, jump back in time.

I saw the shorter guy get up and run for Komachi again. I growled, no way in hell was I going to let anything happen to my sister. The taller man slashed again, but this time I grabbed his wrist, and I saw that he was in a compromised position. Arm over extended, and body far away from me, I made my decision. I brought my knee up with as much force as I could muster and rammed it into the taller man's elbow. A sickening pop resounded through the street as his arm bent in a way that I knew it definitely wasn't supposed to. He screamed and dropped the knife and I let go of his hand, bee lining towards Komachi again. This time as I reached the shorter man, he turned and faced me. I threw a fist at his face and it connected, sending him stumbling into the light post that illuminated the area eerily. He happened to knock over a trash can while he was over there and I turned to punch him again. My fist connected with his face again, whipping his head to the side sharply. I threw a kick into his stomach and he keeled over. I saw the trash can and picked it up above my head, spilling trash onto the side walk.

With as much force and effort as I possibly could, I slammed the trash can down to the back of his head, throwing his body onto the concrete ground, and he stopped moving. I heard footsteps approaching me again from behind and before I could turn around, the other man kicked the middle of my back painfully. I flew headfirst into the light post, with a resounding 'clang'. I felt my head split open just above my eyebrow and a liquid dripped into my eye. Ugh did my head hurt…

I turned around to face the taller guy again and his one good hand around my neck, choking me. I couldn't even gasp as I flung my own hands up to his, trying to break free from his grasp. I struggled to breath as he kept choking me. My own vision was wavering, darkness fading my vision, from outward to inward. I needed to do something quickly. I looked around for anything that I may have been able to use against him. If I let go… I couldn't find anything, so my eyes landed on his face, and his nose to be precise. That would be the best option.

Letting go of his hand, feeling my windpipe almost get crushed from the sudden pressure, I grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards me with all of my remaining might, and lowered my head. I felt the top of my head smack into his face and another crack resounded from his nose connecting with my forehead. His grip loosened and I felt a splash on my face, most likely from his blood. He backed away again, groaning about his nose. I used the light post behind me for support as I coughed and gasped for air. I had to finish this fast.

Without my full recovery, I sprinted at him, shoulder and head down and rammed my smaller body into his. I almost fell to the ground as well, but my balance saved me. I watched as the taller man was thrown to the ground from the force of my attack. Splotches were still swimming in my vision from being choked, but a drew a foot back and aimed a kick to his head. My shoe connected right on his temple somehow, and his whole head flung to the side. His body relaxed and the man fell unconscious. I gasped again trying to recover my breath and I overlooked the scene.

Trash was flung everywhere and the two men were both unconscious on the ground. I heard Komachi's footsteps rush towards me and it knocked me to the ground. I winched slightly in pain. I could see her blue hair buried into my chest crying, "Onii-chan are you okay! I was so scared! Onii-chan!"

I chuckled softly, determining that we were both safe now. I patted her head with my hand, noticing the pain all over my body now, and the blood that soaked my hand. I looked at the wound on it carefully. It was bleeding pretty bad, and looked to be pretty deep, but I didn't want to go to the hospital tonight. Komachi looked at me with tear soaked eyes. I patted her head again, ignoring the pain in my hand.

"It's alright, you're safe now." I said, "And I bet that earned tons of Onii-chan points." I added with an afterthought. Komachi didn't laugh but stood up and picked up the bags, I had to keep my one eye closed because I could feel the blood dripped down into it, and down my cheek, and dripping off into my jacket.

"We have to get you to the hospital Onii-chan! You're bleeding a lot from your head and hand!" I winced in pain as we both stood.

I shook my head, "No hospitals. I hate hospitals. You'll just have to take care of me when we get home." I eyed the two unconscious men, "Now let's go before they wake up."

Komachi hesitated but nodded, I picked up a bunch of bangs in my good hand and grabbed Komachi's with the other, wincing slightly and we quickly hurried away. After about five minutes of almost jogging, we entered our home. We were both out of breath. I dropped the bags on the ground and took my shoes off, immediately going to our kitchen sink to wash the blood off my hand and face. Komachi rushed to our closet where we kept medical equipment. I washed the blood from my wound and noticed the gash was rather scary looking. And painful.

Speaking of painful, I groaned as my head was pounding, and my laceration above my eye kept bleeding. I found a towel, which just so happened to be white, and put it on my wound, applying pressure. My back hurt where the guy had kicked me, I could feel bruises on my neck from when I was choked and my whole face was sore. Komachi came back with the equipment. She opened it up and grabbed a few things from it, and pointed to the table where I took a seat. She sat next to me, and grabbed my hand first.

She shot me a curious look, eyes red and puffy from the tears, "Where did you ever learn to fight like that Onii-chan?"

I shrugged, eyes closed. "First fight I've been in, to be honest." I winced as Komachi placed the antiseptic on the wound, a very painful burning sent pain up my hand into my arm. She didn't say anything as she sprayed the wound a few times and covered it with a gauze. Several gauzes actually. She wrapped up my hand tenderly.

She held my hand gently, and I heard the small splash of water hitting the table. I opened my one eye and looked at her. She was crying. "Onii-chan…" She started, voice filled with emotion. "Thank you Onii-chan…. You got hurt because of me."

I loudly scoffed, drawing her attention. "Please. Komachi those guys were coming for us both." I hesitated saying the next part, but I felt generous. "Besides, I'd do anything to protect you."

Komachi smiled and wiped away some tears, more replacing them. "Onii-chan that's really gross." I scowled. Really? Is that necessary? After I saved our lives! She giggled softly as she removed the towel covering my head and did the same to that wound as she did my hand. "Thank you though…" she paused, focusing on her work. "I was really scared; I didn't know what to do. But you saved me!"

Tears rolling down her face, but a bright grin in place. How could I not save a face like that? It's too cute Komachi, too cute! I smiled but looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Y-yeah, don't mention it."

For a while the two of them sat in silence, Komachi tending to my wounds, and I enjoyed being pampered. I was almost falling asleep though by the time all was said and done. Komachi left to go bath and I decided not to shower tonight, not wanting to ruin the bandages that Komachi so graciously placed on my head, and possibly restart the bleeding. I washed my face and brushed my teeth however, and tenderly changed clothes into my night time clothes. I looked in the mirror at my reflection while shirtless. My neck was covered in bruises, like I predicted. My eye and head was swollen, and I had a black eye. I looked at my hand and noticed the bruising around my bandage for that as well. Then I looked at my back and a big foot sized bruise was in the middle. I looked kind of cool with all of these wounds, but I was so sore.

I froze though and frowned, inspecting my image again. I looked at my body and flexed. It looks like I gained muscle…and actually had a lean look to me…I frowned, I don't remember working out at all that would warrant these kind of changes. I frowned again thinking about the word 'change'. I climbed into bed with several winces, my sore body protesting the movement. I doubt I could ride my bike to school tomorrow…

I felt my eyelids get heavy, exhausted from the day's events. I absentmindedly thought about what this could mean for my future now. What was happening to my body? And why… I closed my eyes all the way and decided that right now wasn't the time to think about it. I would think about it later. Tomorrow.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating as soon as I would have liked. A few things to mention right now. First one is that I just got a new kitten so I've been entertaining my new kitten here the past couple of weeks. Second, the chapter after this one will be about a week before I update again because I work 5 days in a row here over the weekend, and I work twelve hour shifts so its impossible to do anything other than sleep, eat, and work during those days.**

 **Third, my plotline will differ from the canon plotline later. It will be MUCH different actually. But to start off, it will kind of stick to the main plot line.**

 **And finally. People have been complaining of this being another superhero work, and there is no background. I do have a background set up, and a reason why Hachiman suddenly gets super powers. And because of this, of course its going to be different from canon. Don't complain that I'm not following the plotline of the main show, because I've made my own plotline.**

 **Thanks for understanding, and hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OreGairu/Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru**

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

I rolled my shoulder around in the socket, trying to get all of the kinks and knots out of my back and arm. I woke up today, face and back sore. Obviously from last night's battle royal. My dear little sister had been very kind to me today, making me breakfast, and not even once bashing me. I smirked. Yes, Komachi you earned tons of Onii-chan points today. I didn't take my bike today, due to my hand hurting too much. I looked over at the bandaged appendage. Tch. How annoying.

Walking to school meant that I had to leave earlier, which meant that I had to wake up earlier. Those thug bastards, ruining a perfectly good morning. Komachi had actually bandaged me up again this morning, the cut on my forehead had significantly improved since last night. It scabbed over and was able to covered with a band-aid. The bruises on my neck and back were almost gone, and weren't noticeable unless someone were to inspect my closely. This was a good improvement, considering that last night they were almost black.

The cut on my hand however, was still very sensitive and relatively deep. It must have looked really bad last night. I flexed the hand, wincing slightly at the pain that shot up my arm. No wonder Komachi wanted to take me to the hospital. Stitches probably would have been needed. Well, too late now. I looked up and walked through Soubu High's front gate entrance, crowds of students walking in as well. I glared at the people in front of me.

High school. The one building (metaphorically) where the pinnacle of teenage youth gathered to spend a majority of their days here. What an evil building. I walked through the front doors, ignoring the conversations between the youth of Chiba. I walked over to my shoe locker, and took of my loafers. I put on my school shoes, and then was about to put my loafers in my locker when something heavy hit me in the back. A small sting of pain bounced around the area of my bruise, but it was tolerable. I hissed in annoyance and looked to see who the culprit was.

"Yahallo Hikki!"

I narrowed my eyes at my club mate, so Yuigahama was the culprit, eh? I turned to her and raised my non bandaged hand, opting to hide the other one and keep It in my pocket. "Yo." A simple greeting, and the quickest word that the Japanese language allowed me to say. Efficient.

Yuigahama grinned at me, "Hikki, let's walk together!"

I almost groaned out as I put on my school shoes. Not from irritation at Yuigahama, but irritation at having to bend over to put my shoes on. I straightened myself out, and looked over at Yuigahama, who was waiting patiently.

"Let's go."

I listened to Yuigahama prattle on about random topics of conversation, letting her continue the one-sided conversation. My thoughts were occupied elsewhere, namely…everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean everything going on around me. I observed, with my new eyesight, everyone. Embarrassed, blushing teenagers interacting with a member of the opposite sex, or angry conversations that classmates had discussing one topic or another. I listened to the rhythm that was chaotic, but somehow worked. My own footsteps, slow, but steady. I listened to Yuigahama's. Light, almost...skippy? Hachibaka, that's not a word. Well it seemed like Yuigahama's footsteps were irregular, but bounced around in excitement. Like a dog's. I smirked at looked at her from the corner of my eyes. Comparing Yuigahama to a dog seems appropriate. If she did in fact have any sort of spirit animal, a domesticated house dog would be it.

Of course I noticed several students' heads turn and look and Yuigahama and I walking together. They didn't whisper, they just glared. At me, specifically. I always knew why. I had harshly insulted and almost broken Sagami during her speech. It's been a while since then, but any student that was actively against bullying still gave him dirty looks. I doubt that would ever go away. We entered the classroom and Yuigahama had excitedly ran up to her clique, greeting them in their cult-like fashion.

"Yahallo!" She waved, grin on her face.

Yumiko and Ebina both waved back, "Yahallo, Yui!" I rolled my eyes and proceeded to head to my own seat. I plopped down, and pulled out my headphones, deciding to ignore everyone this morning. I turned my music on and leaned my head against my hand, regretting instantly as the small pain in my hand reminded me that there is still a deep gash there. I leaned my head on my other hand and rested my wounded appendage in front of me.

I almost started to doze off until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I blinked away the slight sleepiness and looked at who was there. I blushed slightly. Totsuka was waving slightly and smiling brightly.

"Yahallo, Hachiman."

I had to resist grinning. Oh my god that was so cute. Let's keep this cult greeting going for now. I don't believe in God, but there is solid evidence of an angel in front of me.

"Oh, Yo. Totsuka." I waved the hand that wasn't holding my head up for me.

Totsuka blinked, "Oh! Hachiman, what did you do to your hand?" His exclamation had drawn in several curious stares, and surprised ones. Kawasomething-san looked over here, along with Hayama's clique.

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. How could I have been so stupid to have let him see my hand. Wait. Maybe he could heal me since he is an angel after all.

I opened to mouth but Totsuka gasped again. "Hachiman your forehead too! And your neck!" Damn if you weren't so cute I'd ask you to shut up, but im almost tempted to ask him to take care of me instead. Hehe. I scowled though. How can he see these things?

I scratched my cheek, looking away from all of the stares. Too much, it's too much. Leave me alone. "I uh…" I tried to think of an excuse quickly. I looked back at Totsuka who looked worried. "I cut my hand…this morning. With a knife, making breakfast." I responded lamely.

Totsuka didn't look convinced. "And your head?"

"My cat Kamakura."

"Your neck?"

"I said something that pissed Komachi off."

Totsuka still didn't look convinced. They were all solid excuses. The only thing would be the suspiciousness of all of them happening on the same evening/morning. I coughed awkwardly, astutely aware of several people staring at me. Nothing to see here people, leave me alone. Go back to your vile youths! Shoo! Shoo!

Totsuka frowned, "If you say so Hachiman. It looks more like you got into a fight to me though."

I turned my head away. I've only ever been in a fight once. And that was last night. Was it that obvious? I looked over at the rest of the class that, I noticed, has gotten much quieter. Yuigahama, Miura, and Ebina all looked shocked, probably noticing the wounds now as well. Kawasomething-san wasn't even looking at me anymore, thank god. I heard footsteps approach me from behind again.

Heavy steps, but long strides. Must be tall. Tobe's head appeared in my view, much too close to my face to my liking. I scowled in annoyance and distanced myself from him. Tobe was blinking curiously.

"Wow, you're right! It totally looks like you got into some sorta scuffle, ya know?"

I glared at him, hoping he'd take a hint. This amount of attention was irritating me. Tobe continued, oblivious "Hikitani-kun, your hand is like totally bleeding too!"

Ah? I looked down and noticed that indeed, the wound was bleeding through the bandage slightly. Nothing too major. I thrust my hand into my pocket

"I'm fine."

I was desperately praying for any god out there to rescue me from this spotlight. It seems my prayers were answered though as our sensei walked through the door.

"Good morning class."

Ah praise the mighty heavens! Teacher-sama had rescued me from this torturous morning. I could almost cry in thankfulness. Several people called out good morning as well, and I ignored the worried glances sent my way. Totsuka slowly went back to his seat, along with Tobe. I looked down at my desk, barely paying any attention to what was happening around me now. I closed my eyes in exasperation. I could tell that today would be a long day.

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

The bell rang and I stared at the paper that was handed to me.

'Future Plans Survey'

I frowned. I guess now is the time for everyone to start preparing their futures huh? Interesting development indeed. I'll probably go into the liberal arts or something like that. Get some sort of literature degree, or something. I turned my attention elsewhere when I heard Tobe speak up.

"Yo, what are you guys going for?"

I looked back at the survey and then back over at them, slightly curious. Yuigahama picked up where Tobe left off.

"Hina and I will probably go for liberal arts." Huh, same as me then? "Yumiko's still undecided." Undecided? You honestly would think that she would be the first one to make up her mind.

Tobe thrust his hands in his pockets, contemplating. "Really? Maybe I should pick arts too."

Miura was texting on her phone, which I noticed seemed to be new. I scowled at myself. Why would my brain want to remember that? Miura looked over at Hayama, trying to look uninterested. "And you, Hayato?"

Hayama shrugged, looking to the side. "I've sort of decided, but I want to give it some more thought." I looked at him curiously. Such an ambiguous response. Interesting. Miura also noticed that, so it seems. My eyes drifted back to Hayama. Why would he conceal that kind of information? Trying to keep from having people follow him into college? I narrowed my eyes in thought. Interesting indeed…

"Which do you think is better, Hayato-kun?"

I stared at Miura as she stared at Hayato, curious. She seemed to be contemplating. Hayato goes on to say "Your future's riding on this, you know."

I looked down and frowned. He was right, as much as I hate to admit this. My future was riding on this. Well not this particular piece of paper, but my future is riding on the decision I would make. What do I want to be? I'd have to think about this closely again to find out. I'm almost positive that I will go into the liberal arts. My thoughts were interrupted again by one of the other two boys. Ooka, or something. They didn't matter.

"By the way, Hayato-kun…" I looked over, "Is it true you're dating Yukinoshita-san?"

The room went quiet for a second, Tobe was looking at Hayama with genuine curiosity. I blinked, where did that come from? I looked at Miura, and she gasped slightly, her texting stopped. I almost felt bad for her. I looked at Yuigahama and Ebina as well, same faces of shock. Even Tobe looked speechless. So this is a first any of them have heard about it. I waited for the outburst.

"What?!" A chair loudly fell over; my predictions were correct. Yumiko was standing and glaring at Hayama, looking hurt. I almost felt bad.

A cold voice split the classroom. "Who told you something so irresponsible?" Hayama was glaring at Ooba…Ooja…Whatever his name was. Cold sharp eyes, no hint of anything nice. So it looks like Hayama can reveal his true self after all. But only if it concerns Yukinoshita… odd.

Oola looked nervous, clearly he has never seen this side of Hayama. Miura also looked shocked at seeing this side. Ooza stuttered out, "U-uh, there's a rumor..."

Silence. I shifted my eyes down and grabbed my bag. This wasn't any concern of mine. I stood up, making a little bit of noise, and walked out. I could feel several eyes watch me as I go. Dammit all, why am I so interesting to them? I ignored any sort of conversation after that and walked towards the club room. Today was Yukinoshita's birthday. I hope she likes her gifts. I thought back to the pair of glasses that I had purchased for her. I think she would like my gift, since they were practical and fashionable. Hehe, I'm the best. I give myself tons of Hachiman points. Wait, I can't do that, that's Komachi's and I's little gag! Gah, Yukinoshita get out of our gag.

I stopped at the vending machine, aiming to buy a MAX COFFEE. I put my change in when I heard a conversation down the hall about Hayama dating Yukinoshita. I scowled. Whatever they did on their personal time was of no concern to me, but it's obvious that it's just a rumor. A lie. I knew Yukinoshita and Hayama would never date. The very thought that people go out of their way to gossip and talk about blatant lies is disgusting. I could hear someone's footsteps approach the two gossiping girls, and then silence for a second. I shuffle of feet and quick walking, I saw the two high school students turn the corner and hastily walk away, looking scared. I raised an eyebrow.

I heard the footsteps approach me as I grabbed my drink that was dispensed. Miura walked around the corner, with a dark look in her eyes. I watched her walk closer to me, stopping at the vending machines as well. I turned my head, staring at the opposite wall as her. I walked behind and sat down on a pair of steps near the vending machine. I opened my can and looked at Miura from the corner of my eyes. If it were possible, I would argue and say that I could clearly see a dark miniature cloud of rage and hate floating above her, casting her eyes in shadow. But that wasn't possible now, was it? Clouds don't form indoors, Hachiman. I nodded my head in agreement to my own statement.

She chose her selection and grabbed her drink, about to walk away and when stopped. I kept watching her, slightly interested in her odd behavior. Miura turned around and sat down next to me briskly. She was an appropriate distance away from me, which I found was commendable. Miura being one of the few girls that I knew who wouldn't purposefully break into my personal space for their own entertainment. I silently thanked her for it.

The silence between us was heavy, it felt like I was trying to breathe through a 10-pound pillow on my face. I was okay with the silence, but I could clearly see Miura was shifting uncomfortably next to me, which made me uncomfortable. Was I really that gross to sit next too, that she would have a response such as that? I glared at the door a head of me. Tch. She probably wanted me to start the conversation. How annoying. She hasn't even opened up her can yet. I sighed to myself, I really was way too nice of a guy.

"How are you doing?"

She almost jumped, clearly not expecting me to say anything. She turned slightly and glared at me somewhat. "I-I'm fine." She said this quickly and tensely.

Uh-huh. Yeah that sounded believable. "Okay, whatever you say." I didn't push it. If she didn't want to talk about it, then I really wasn't going to ask her. I don't even know why she's talking to me in the first place.

"It's just that…" Oh so she did want to talk. "I never see him talk to her, and we're always together. Why would he pick her over me?"

She was glaring at her drink now. I audibly sighed now, drawing her attention. "You know that was just a rumor right?"

"I know that!" She snapped at me. Ahhh too scary, don't give me those demon eyes woman. "I just can't help but feel…" She looked down again, this time looking somewhat pathetic. Pull it together girl, I don't have the time of day to pity every woman out there. But I understood that feeling she had. When a guy likes a girl, and is completely obvious about their feelings with said feelings not being reciprocated, it's tough. But then if you find out that this girl you're interested in… ends up going out with some other guy and you find out from a third party? It hurts. You can't help but think about why wouldn't they just come out and tell you themselves? They owe you at least that much. But the truth is, they don't owe you jack shit. Source: me.

Youth of today's world lies, cheats, and steals. Even in this game called 'love'. I would argue almost everyone, regardless of age…lies, cheats, and steals their way into someone's heart. Love is not a pretty thing. In order to have someone love you, they have to sacrifice something. Whether it is spending time with their family, doing their homework, or sleeping. Or even socializing with other friends. Love is ugly, and ruins your life. So why is everyone out to find it? I'm aware my thought process isn't exactly considered 'normal'…But still. Love just complicates a simple easy going life. Too troublesome to deal with it.

"You can't help but feel betrayed?" I finished for her. She whipped her head over to my direction, clearly not expecting me to finish her own thoughts. In her eyes, there isn't a chance in hell that I would understand what she's going through. And not that I care or anything, but I know that when you feel like this, it helps to have someone comfort you. Source: Me. Komachi was my source of comfort back when I needed it. Now I don't bother my dear little sister with such trivial things, such as me.

"If it were a real rumor, I highly doubt Hayama wouldn't tell you, of all people, this. But he seemed just as surprised as you to hear the rumor. I can almost guarantee that it's false."

Yumiko laughed quietly, "I feel like an idiot…being consoled by Hikio, of all people."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oi, you sat next to me. I just felt obligated to say something."

She nodded, "I know, I know…I just feel like I've been played…Am I a fool?" She glanced over at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Hmmmm…" I scratched my cheek with my bandage hand, looking away thinking about how to word this carefully. "I'm sure you know that I hate Hayama." She didn't flinch, she didn't glare. It was surprising. Her eyes were glued onto my bandaged hand, which bled a little more over the course of the day. Quickly I lowered it. She sat in silence, eyes watching my hand, then drifting to my neck. Then my forehead. This was awkward. I cleared my throat. "He has everything he could ever want. Looks, money, women, talent… and the expectations that go a long with it. But he plays you around with to use just to keep women off of him." I narrow my eyes in disgust. I really did hate Hayama. I could care less about what Miura was feeling, but the thought about some human being playing with other people emotions just pissed me off. Once again, society is to blame for any youth to think that this would be acceptable in today's day and age. "But Hayama isn't the knight in shining armor that you think he is. He's just trying his best to live up to what cards he was dealt. Like the rest of us."

Miura didn't say anything for a long time, and I didn't know what else to say. But I continued forward anyway. "So to answer your question. I say yes and no. You're a fool for pursuing Hayama, but you're not a fool for pursuing your love."

Silence fell between us, and I really didn't want to break it. It seems like Miura was contemplating something as well. But I could care less. I stood up, and grabbed my bag and started to walk towards the direction of the club. Yumiko's voice stopped me.

"How does your hand feel?"

I was surprised. I turned around somewhat and stared. I wasn't expecting anything like that. I put my injured hand in my pocket, trying to hide it from her stare. "It's fine, stings once in a while." I turned around, my back now facing her.

"Did you really just cut it?"

Such a simple question, but it held such a deeper meaning. If it were anyone else, I would argue that she sounded somewhat concerned about me. But because this is me, I have determined that it was impossible for her to be concerned about me. Especially since we've only had about four conversations my whole life time. I didn't feel the need to respond to her about my hand, so I started walking again towards the club. As I turned the corner, I could swear that I heard Miura whisper under her breath.

"Thanks, Hikigaya-kun."

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Yukinon!"

"Happy Birthday, Yukinoshita-senpai!"

"Happy Birthday."

The small choir of voices rang together in the room. I smirked over at Yukinoshita, who was holding her gifts a little surprised and baffled. A small blush on her face from embarrassment as well possibly.

"Th-thank you."

Yuigahama looked very excited, typical of her. I smirked and looked over at Isshiki who was grinning as well. We each had a piece of cake in front of us that Isshiki so graciously baked for the occasion. I took a bite. Sweet, just how I like it. I looked at the strawberries and bit into one of those as well. I wonder if strawberries are Yukinoshita's favorite fruit…?

Isshiki broke the comfortable silence, "So your birthday's on January 3rd, Yukinoshita-senpai?" She turned her head at me, her eyes were closed. "By the way mine is on April 16th, Senpai~!"

I scowled, "I didn't ask. What are you doing here, anyway?"

Isshiki patted my shoulder. "There, there." Stop it woman, personal space. "What's the problem?" You're the problem. Quit patting me. "I have a favor to ask of you guys, actually." She stopped patting my shoulder and just left it there, fingers slightly tickling my neck. I shuddered. She's going to kill me. I imagined her hand quickly moving to my throat and strangling me to death while Yuigahama and Yukinoshita just ignored me. How scary. She removed her hand and put it on her head then.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" She turned to face Yukinoshita. "Are you dating Hayama, Yukinoshita-senpai~?"

Eh?!

I almost coughed. No beating around the bush with this one. I couldn't stop the look of surprise the formed though, and I could hear Yuigahama gasp in shock slightly as well. Not good. Welcome to the danger zone Isshiki. I'm not saving you. I nodded my head in the final agreement with myself.

"E-excuse me?"

The room was silent, and seemed to get cold all of a sudden. I wonder if Yukinoshita can control the temperature. I looked at Isshiki in shock, wondering to myself just how could she say that so straightforward. Isshiki noticed the silent atmosphere and opened her eyes, looking at Yukinoshita. She regretted that decision almost instantly thought, feeling a terror within. I almost laughed, if not for the scary look on Yukinoshita's face. A polite smile in place, but her eyes looked like she would freeze hell over. Scary, so scary. I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end.

Isshiki's own smile faded into a look of terror. "Isshiki-san…" my cute little kouhai jumped at her name being spoken, a small bead of sweat forming on her brow. "Y-yes?"

Yukinoshita continued to stare into Isshiki's eyes, freezing the whole room over. I shivered. "You know full well that I'm not."

Iroha nodded, terrified. "R-right! Y-yeah, I totally knew that too…" She gulped.

Hahaha, get a piece of that lovely Ice Queen cake Isshiki. Payback for all of the torture that you put me through. Amused I looked at Yukinoshita, who hasn't really budged an inch. Yuigahama looked uncomfortable. If not for the tense atmosphere, I probably would have chuckled a little. "We met the other day, remember?" Yuigahama started talking to Yukinoshita, drawing that icy stare away from Isshiki and instantly it warmed to Yuigahama. I could have sword I saw Isshiki release a breath from relief. I frowned, hearing footsteps out in the hallway walk up to our door and stop. Oooh? Who's at the door? I turned and looked, but it didn't open, and I couldn't see anyone. My eyes narrowed.

"Apparently, someone spotted you after that and misunderstood." Yuigahama's voice drew me back into reality. I was expecting a couple knocks at any moment now.

"I see." Yukinoshita sighed, "Just like human trash to have their minds in the gutter." I wouldn't really call that the gutter Yukinoshita, but I understand your point. More like… A garbage bin? That's where trash goes. Or maybe a dump? The city garbage dump? Yeah, that's a good place.

Yuigahama jumped in, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, you know what they say about forty-nine day wonders."

Really Yuigahama? "You mean nine days' wonders…?" She ignored me. Well, so much for trying. I'll never correct you again, I swear.

"If only it were that simple." I looked at the voice who caught my attention. Isshiki looked troubled and had her arms crossed. "Strangely enough, there's never been a rumor linking Hayama-senpai to someone specific before. It was like Hayama Hayato belonged to everyone. But ever since this rumor started floating around, more and more girls are making their move on him."

I blinked. "How?" Yuigahama was the one who asked.

"Straight up asking him out. Ore even if they don't go that far, they still try some seductive recon." Wait, what? What's wrong with asking someone out? I've done it plenty of times, I mean it never worked, but is that a really obnoxious way to ask someone out these days? Tch, how troublesome.

"Wait, they do what?" Yukinoshita seemed to be stuck at the second part, clearly looking confused.

Yuigahama as well, looked confused. "How do you seduce someone with that?" I agree, how is this done? I've never heard such a thing.

Isshiki uncrossed her arms and then coughed, clearing her throat slightly. Clearly she was going to give an example. I tried preparing myself as much as I could. She turned to me.

"Senpai…"

I blinked. Oh god. Isshiki was looking at me, with bright curious eyes, which were sparkling and shimmering cutely. She brought her hand up to her chest, and blushed slightly, looking as innocent as Totsuka does. Her lips had a small pout, and a piece of her hair fell perfectly down into her face, making it look adorable. I swear I could have seen sparkles shine all around her. I could feel my heart beat speed up and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her gold met my grey. Wait, did she always have gold colored eyes? They were big and shining, like a puppy. She fluttered her eyes.

"Are you dating anyone…" She blinked slowly, tilting her head ever so slightly and a blush of her own, tinging her cheeks an attractive color. I felt my own face heat up. This was too much. My heart beat was going way to fast. I gulped. "…right now?" She ended her question, biting her lip slightly, looking innocent and worried at the same time. Oh how I wanted to end all of her troubles. Don't worry my cute little kouhai! I'll protect you from everything! She blinked again, and I swear I could hear her exhale softly, leaning in towards me. I felt my mouth go dry as I just stared.

Oh wait, I was supposed to respond. I gulped again, trying to get saliva back into my mouth. "U-uh. N-no, not really." Wait, why am I stuttering?!

Like a switch, Isshiki smirked at me, ruining the...spell that she put me under. Suddenly she was patting my shoulder again. I could only stare at her in shock, my heart beat still very rapid. This sly fox…. She's going to kill me one day. I shivered, trying to control my facial temperature. She could have asked me to kiss her and I probably would have. This is a dangerous power indeed. I'll have to stay away from it.

"See?" She continued patting my shoulder, I still couldn't move. "Something like that."

Yuigahama spoke up this time. "You're just changing how you say it! Right, Hikki?"

I couldn't stop staring at her, my heart beat still incredibly fast. I could feel like I was still blushing hard as well. I tried to keep my face blank. It was rough. It's not like guys wouldn't find that appealing…I mean it almost gave _me_ a heart attack. I stared at her eyes, which were staring right back into my own. She was smirking at me and still blushing. Why are _you_ blushing woman? You tried killing me! I finally noticed the silence in the room and blinked. That was the first time I blinked through that whole episode. I looked over at Yuigahama and Yukinoshita.

Both of them were glaring at me.

"Hikki?"

"Why did you clam up?"

Neither looked pleased. Wait, what did I do?! This fox here was the one who did this to me! Trying to diffuse their anger towards me, "U-uh right." I looked away quickly, nodding my head. "I understand the situation Hayama's in now. I totally get what he's going through." I was mumbling to myself more than anyone else, affirming it. I truly did feel bad for Hayama now, and I secretly hoped that a gaze as powerful as that would never be used against me for the rest of my days. I could probably kill myself if someone looked at me that way and asked it.

Isshiki giggled and took a bite of her cake. I could see her smirk from here. I glared at her, but saw that Yukinoshita lift up the laptop, powering it on. She grabbed my present, which were the glasses, and put them on. I smiled a little. I'm glad she likes them. I'm so terrible with gifts that I was hoping she would understand that 'it's the thought that counts' kind of sentiment and she could throw them away later. But seeing her actually use them makes me somewhat happy.

"Ah! Those look great on you, Yukinon!" Yuigahama looked at her, smiling widely.

Yukinoshita blinked, "R-really?" Her eyes looked towards me, wide and innocent. Yuigahama looked surprised that she did that. I blinked. Why are you looking at me woman? Couldn't you hear Yuigahama? She continued to stare, eyes almost begging…. For what? I felt my heart speed up again. Well she really did look cute. I blushed again, why is this happening so much today? I must be weak willed! She continued to stare at me.

"W-well." I started, averting my gaze. I couldn't handle much more of that. If I wasn't careful I might fall in love with her. "Yeah. It does."

Yukinoshita blushed and looked down, nodding slightly. Why are you nodding?! "Th-thank you." Why is everyone stuttering today? The exchange was awkward, but it felt right. I took a peak back over at Yukinoshita and noticed Yuigahama was looking back and forth between us. I narrowed my eyes at the peach haired girl. No, it's not what you think it is.

"Have you always worn glasses?" Isshiki looked, curiously, at Yukinoshita. But she had a frown on her face.

"No, they're just blue light blockers."

Yuigahama looked down, crossing her arms. She was blushing too. Why are you blushing? "Maybe I should try wearing a pair, too." It seemed like she was just talking to herself in thought.

I frowned, "Do you even use computers?"

Her blush disappeared and she glared at me, "I do! I use 'em all the time!" Suddenly she turned towards Yukinoshita, shocking the dark haired maiden. "Yukinon, lemme see too!"

Before anybody else could retort, and loud chime drew our attention. It came from the laptop. "Oh we've got mail!" Yukinoshita clicked on the link, which stated that it was from Yumiko.

'How are you guys deciding between liberal arts and sciences?'

Liberal arts and sciences? How am I deciding between them? Simple, I'll do whichever I found more interesting. The door suddenly opened, and Yumiko was standing there, arms crossed. I blinked. Did the footsteps I hear come from her? Her face was determined and her gaze settled on me. They didn't budge from my own eyes as she walked forward.

"Got a moment?"

Was she talking to the club or was she talking to just me. She stared a couple seconds longer, but then looked over at the other two. "We need to talk."

Ooh, scary. Those words are always scary. I gulped a little. I really hope this doesn't end up too bad.

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

I was wrong. Seems like I'm always wrong these days. Yumiko had come in, and talked to us. She was begging us to figure out what Hayama's future career plans were. She wanted to keep them as close as they are now, for as long as they could. I could honestly never be able to tell you a time where I saw Yumiko as emotional as I had right there. Her eyes kept flickering to me, and I felt really bad. Of course, her and Yukinoshita were bad mouthing each other as well. That's to be expected between Ice and Fire though. I sighed, thinking back at it.

After she gave her request and I explained to her the possibilities of Hayama hating her. She gave me a look so filled with emotion and was teary eyed. Gah, my one weakness. There's no way in hell I ever could have said no to a face like that. Was she always that cute? Of course I accepted her offer then. I'll figure something out, I usually always do. Later that day I went to go speak with Hayama after his soccer club practice. The sooner I got this over with the better. Of course my two loyal sidekicks (hah) Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were there but I sent them away. Only for Hayama, of course, to reject my questioning point blank and without mercy. Harsh man.

Of course the next day I spent most of it questioning others as to what their plans were for the future. A simple ploy to make it seem like I wasn't only questioning Hayama about his. The only issue was that it would, unfortunately, have to be _me_ to ask these questions. I really didn't care what anyone else wanted to do in their future. Of course however I do care about Totsuka's. I blushed a little as I walked with my two companions. Ahhhh Totsuka-chan, please never change. But back to the future. Right now me and my club mates were heading to go help Isshiki with her student council business that I somehow got wrapped up in again. We might as well change our club name to 'Student Council Slaves' or something like that. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were behind me, for once, talking between themselves.

To be perfectly honest, I was somewhat jealous of their relationship. To be able to call someone a 'friend'… But alas, this is the pitiful life of a loner. One, such as I, have bared this title with as much pride as I could possibly use without drawing too much attention. In the end, it seems to suit me. My repulsive personality (as Yukinoshita blatantly says sometimes) is most of the reason for me being a loner. Of course, I am aware of this, but it's not _MY_ personality that needs fixing. It's the evil youth of today. My way of thinking is vastly superior to anyone else's, save maybe a few. Tch, this was too troublesome of a topic to get worked up about. If any of you youngin's out there hear this and disagree, please just die.

Ah, we're here. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized we've already gotten this far. Well, I think we're late anyway. It's Yuigahama's fault, I swear!

I opened the door and was greeted with a surprised Isshiki. Tch, how annoying. Woman, you were the one who asked for my assistance. She gave me an exasperated look, walked up to me. "Ahh~ You're late, Senpaiiiiiii~" She whined as she grabbed my arm and hand, almost pulling my arm out of the socket as she suddenly tugged my inside the room. She grabbed my once injured hand, now with just a thin scab over the top. I was shocked to wake up the next morning to see that most of the wound was gone, and already scarred over. Along with my neck wounds and forehead. It was an incredible healing rate, one that I have never taken notice too until this past couple of days. Thankfully nobody had questioned me about it further today or yesterday. I was glad.

Suddenly Isshiki let go of my arm and hand, as if I burned her and she jumped back, a blush on her face. "And thanks for coming as well, you two!" She sounded angrier that they were there than actually grateful. Did you forget that they were there too when you asked _all three of us_ to help with this assignment? I looked over my shoulder at the two other girls who looked surprised, but were glaring at Isshiki. Huh, how strange.

They walked in, Yuigahama smiling brightly, despite the dark look she just had on her face. "Yahallo!, Iroha-chan!" She gave a small wave. Ah you're such a nice girl Yuigahama.

"What would you like us to do?" Yukinoshita, I can always rely on you to be blunt.

Isshiki looked around at the room. "We need to rearrange the furniture." A little quieter she added, "We've also decided to invite alumni along as well…"

Uh-oh. I quickly looked over at my sidekicks (kek). Yuigahama looked confused, but Yukinoshita's pale look of understanding led me to narrow my eyes. I was about to drag her out of the room and try to finish the job myself today when we all heard the voice of one person that I truly never want to see. Ever.

"Oh if it isn't Hikigaya-kun!"

Yukinoshita Haruno walked through the door, smiling brightly at me. I gulped, I never wanted to handle her full attention. She blatantly ignored the other members in the room and was smiling flirtatiously at myself.

I lifted my hand, "Yo." Ahh, whoever invented this word should be given a reward, or an award. Heh, that rhymed. Such a lovely word. It's almost as good as 'bye'. Another short and wonderful word. I would argue that I like 'bye' more than 'yo' because with the meaning behind 'bye' It usually means I would be alone after saying it. I nodded, ah yes, to be alone. What a wonderful thing of the past that I no longer get to enjoy anymore.

"Oh?" Haruno walked past Yuigahama and Yukinoshita and walked up to me, uncomfortably close to my face. She tilted her head, curiously. "Hikigaya-kun, have you grown? You're much taller now." She put a hand on top of her own head, then lifted it to my own height. Nope I don't think I've grown Haruno, my clothes still fit me just fine. I mean they're a little tight…wait. I looked down and noticed that my sleeves were just a little short and my pants stopped right at my ankle. Dangerously close to being too small for me. I blinked. Oh. Maybe I have grown.

I blinked as she squinted at me, and I noticed the other members of our little group were also looking at me curiously, heads tilted. This attention was enough to drown me. Please no more. "Hikigaya-kun, have you been working out too?"

"A-ah, not really no." I blushed and looked away. I heard Yuigahama behind Haruno gasp.

"Woah, you're totally right, Hikki you look good!"

Good?! I sputtered, nobody has really ever said that to me before I whipped my head over to her in shock. She was blushing bright red, along with Yukinoshita and Isshiki. They weren't looking at me. Yuigahama was waving her hands in front of her, face panicked. "Ah-ah- N-no I don't mean good! I mean you look healthy! Like you won't drop over dead at any second! Don't be so gross! Idiot! Pervert! I – uh, gross!"

Wow. Good recovery Yuigahama. For a second I thought you actually complimented me. My embarrassment vanished. Of course, how could I expect anything more than this. But did I really look that unhealthy before where you thought I could die at any point? Was I that fragile looking? What a sad life Hachiman.

Haruno however, still far too close to me, looked over at Yuigahama. "Oh? I think he looks pretty lean! I dare say even cute!" She winked at me.

Heads whipped over to look in our direction, more specifically, me. I felt lightheaded with the attention. My vision was swirling. Someone please save me. I can't take much more of this. Haruno giggled at me, and someone cleared their throat. I barely recognized Yukinoshita's cold voice.

"Nee-san. I have something to ask you." Yukinoshita was avoided my look, her face flushed but looked irritated. Some with the other two girls. Haruno tilted her head, confused.

"What is it?" she stepped away from me and gave me some of my personal space. I released a breath I really didn't know that I was holding and felt my body relax. My light headedness going away, and vision returning to normal. Oh thank you so much Yukinoshita, I owe you one. I noticed Yuigahama staring at me after I released my breath. It was from the corner of her eyes. I paid her no mind.

"We were wondering about Hayama Hayato's plans for the future."

Haruno crossed her arms, "Hayato's future plans? That's it?"

"Do you know anything?"

Haruno smirked at her, "Just when I thought you'd learned to stand on your own two feet, you're back to leaning on people." She shook her head. "I used to find that adorable when you were little, but enough is enough." She sighed.

I frowned, a sudden burst of disgust and annoyance flew through me and I looked out the window. "I don't really consider this leaning on someone…" I muttered to myself more than anyone else. However, it seemed like either they were already paying attention to me or I spoke it a little too loud. Haruno's voice brought my attention.

"Oh is that so Hikigaya-kun?"

I didn't look at them, watching some birds chirp on a branch outside. A few other birds flew over and landed next to first one. They all leaned together and chirped even louder. "Not really, no. This is more of a reconnaissance. Would an assassin ask their target directly when and where they would be at a certain point? Of course not. Information gathering by an outside source is much more efficient." I muttered again looking at the birds. Where was this coming from? Out of all examples, why would assassination come to mind? I watched as the center bird flew away from the others, causing them to stumble, but they gained their balance and continued to chirp. I noticed nobody had spoken yet and looked back to them. They were all giving me confused and concerned looks. Haruno looked amused though, as well interested. Her head was tilted, an annoying trait of her false personality.

"Not that It matters anyway." I grumbled again, looking out the window. Never speak again Hachiman, you're bringing yourself too many problems. Just curl up in a corner and become a mute. Or better yet, don't ever leave the house. Ahh, I think I like that Idea better. Yosh, tomorrow will be the day. I'll never leave my house again. I closed my eyes and resigned my fate to being a NEET from now on.

"However it does matter, Hikigaya-kun. Reconnaissance isn't a bad thing, but if the final act isn't one of your own…what's the point even?" She looked back at Yukinoshita, amused. Once again, Haruno was the center of attention, a welcome position for her. She smiled coldly at the younger Yukinoshita.

"Figure it out yourself."

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

The day of the race was upon us.

Of course I had a plan for everything, and a plan to figure out exactly how to get Hayama to expose himself to me. Wait. I take that line back, it sounded like I want to see him naked or something. Restart.

Of course I had a plan for everything, and a plan to figure out exactly how to get Hayama to show his true intentions to me. No. No. That sounded just as bad. I'm not gay I swear. Okay, let's try one more time.

I have a plan to fulfill Miura's request to learn about Hayama Hayato's plans for the future. Yosh. Much better, and I made the point to show that I'm not personally invested in this at all. Or personally invested in Hayama either and that I, in no way at all, am interested in any fiber of the being, Hayama Hayato. I nodded to myself. Whew that almost could have been bad. Good thing nobody can read my own thoughts as if they were a book. That would just be embarrassing for everyone, reader and book alike. Where have my thoughts even drifted off too? This is hopeless. Get back on track Hachiman.

Okay. So The day of the race was upon us. Much sooner than I had anticipated as well. The remaining time went by quickly as I prepared this moment. I was dressed up in my school P.E. uniform. The green and darker green was a disgusting color and I'm not sure why anyone would ever think that they would be a good combination. My gym shoes were comfortable and I was prepared for the long haul. Doing some light stretches, I looked around at the crowd of people. Hayama was in the front and I was a little bit behind him. The race hasn't started yet, but the I was getting a little nervous. Gah, go away nerves, nobody needs you.

In the crowd standing off to the side, the female student body gathered, cheering on the male section. I spotted Isshiki and Miura near Hiratsuka-sensei.

Isshiki cupped her mouth, "Hayama-senpai! Aim for a repeat!" She triumphantly looked over at Miura.

I raised an eyebrow as Miura hesitated. "H-Hayato, d-do your best!" She waved at him.

Haaa? Miura was stuttering? Man this whole business must have affected her more than he thought it would have. I guess fire can weaken if a little bit of rain gets on it, huh? I sighed, man nobody ever cheers me on. I walked up to Hayama and Tobe, behind them and ready to start the whole ordeal.

"While I'm at it, best of luck to you too, Senpai~!" That caught my attention. I blinked and looked over at Isshiki, who was grinning and waving. I blinked again and Miura raised her hand as well. Both of them looking at me. Eh?

"Good luck as well!" Miura shouted a little louder this time as well, and then she quickly looked away, arms crossed over her chest.

Tobe, who was standing next to me, gave the two of them a thumbs up. "Thanks!"

The two girls both gave him a deadpanned looked, "Not you, Tobe-senpai." Isshiki had muttered. I only heard it because of my advanced hearing. I saw Miura nod, agreeing with Isshiki. Wait, so they were cheering for me as well? I looked up at the sky, expecting to see four horsemen flying and bringing destruction all around them. There was no such thing though and I gulped. Woah, so they were directing their cheering at me. Scary, how scary. Please never do that again. I couldn't fight the blush however that formed across my cheeks and I looked down the line at the female student body.

This time I noticed two others as well, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. Yuigahama was waving excitedly, "You can do it!" This time I for sure knew that she directed it at myself. She grinned and waved. I smiled, she was so nice. Her eyes sparkling with that light blush on her face. I shook my head fondly and gave her a small wave back. She pumped her fist at me, and gave me a playfully serious face. Communicating through body language huh? I chuckled softly. It was….dare I say it…cute. Oh Hachiman, what a sap you are. Good thing nobody can read your thoughts. I would be so embarrassed if anyone ever were to know what the deepest part of Hikigaya Hachiman thought. I nodded. It's for the best.

I looked over at the dark haired counterpart and she nodded to me, and it looked like she said to herself more than to me, "Best of luck." Her face was serious. Of course it is, this lady is never playful in the slightest. However, the reaction of those two happened to calm me down just a little bit. I nodded back to her and then looked forward, ignoring everyone else and missing that a blue haired girl and a glasses wearing girl were looking over in my direction as well, giving small smiles of encouragement. Man, what a drag. I silently pumped myself up though.

Alright. Let's do this.

As if on que, Hiratsuka-sensei raised the track and field gun, whatever it's called, and started counting down. "Alright let's get this started. Ready!"

I looked over at the other person next to me, Totsuka-chan, my angel. I nodded, waiting for a confirmation. He nodded back to me. Our plan would be set in motion.

"Get set!"

I took a deep breath and determinedly looked forward. This is so troublesome.

A gunshot (really it was more of a popshot) sounded through the air as we were all signaled to start the race. The male student body all lurched forward, starting the race. I wasn't aware of the several worried glances that followed my back as Hayama and I rounded the first corner. I looked behind me at Totsuka and saw that him and his tennis club were all lined up perfectly, blocking the male student body from running any faster than they were. I nodded at him, and he nodded back. He really is an angel. I sped up to catch up to Hayama. He rounded a few more bends, putting some space between us. I glared at his back. I'm not going to lose to you.

I picked up my own pace, noticing that I wasn't nearly as out of wind as I should be. Looks like my biking is paying off. In a few strides I caught up to Hayama and I stopped next to him, matching his pace. It was surprisingly easy. I wasn't really out of breath either too. Huh. How odd. Even I should know that I shouldn't be this athletic. The sound of our feet hitting the pavement and Hayama's slight puffs were the only thing between us. I was still breathing calmly through my mouth. He gave me an incredulous look.

"I'm amazed you're able to keep up with me."

I shot him a glare. Wow, talk about narcissistic. I closed my eyes in annoyance. "This is surprising to me as well. I'm actually not doing too bad."

He didn't say anything and we continued to run in silence. I was starting to feel a little bit of fatigue by the time we reached the halfway point. I looked over at him, and noticed he was sweating. I shouldn't be this much more trained than him…especially at something like running, which they do all the time during their soccer club practices. I narrowed my eyes slightly. What the heck is going on. Ignoring my own concern for myself, I looked back at him. When People reach the halfway mark of a long ordeal, how do they feel? Does being only halfway there make them despair? Or do they feel relief at making it halfway there? Most people have to feel one way or the other…and both emotions create an opening in their hearts. That's why I'm here right now, next to this disgustingly perfect male specimen. I smirked at myself, ready to become the bad guy again.

"Was Miura a convenient way to keep other girls away?"

I could hear Hayama's slight gasp of surprise next to me but he didn't say anything. He was glaring straight forward now, trying his best to ignore me. He picked up the pace, trying to leave me behind in the dust. I smirked again, for whatever reason Hayama…You can't outrun me today. I'll match you until the end!

"Well?" I prodded, "Did she prove useful?"

I was going to continue, but Hayama interrupted me. "Shut up for a second." He sped up even more almost at a dead sprint now. No way in hell are you escaping me now Hayama. I took longer strides, matching his pace again. I started to breathe through my mouth, I could barely feel fatigue slip into my legs. At the halfway point, this is rather good for me. I'm surprised I'm able to do this well, considered our high school's best athlete was panting now. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes, careful not to run into anything.

"Which field did you choose?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Let me put it another way, then." I took a few strides faster, to put myself in head of him. I looked at him from over my shoulder. "Pick the sciences." He looked surprised. "I don't know what you picked. I don't really care, either." I mumbled that last part to myself, as a way to deny any further accusations of myself being a homosexual. I continued, "But there's still time, so pick the sciences." He caught up to me. "That's the only way for you to get what you want."

He looked confused, panting. "What I want?"

"Didn't you tell me to quit trying to trap you? That wasn't just directed at me. You want to be freed from everyone's expectations."

His eyes widened and he suddenly slowed down to a stop, panting just barely. I took one deep breath to catch my breath and could feel my body return to the normal state. I stopped as well, staring at him. I decided to keep talking, pressuring him into saying something, anything. "Not many people pick the sciences, even fewer girls do. You can distance yourself from the things shackling you. Besides, if you're following different career paths, people can accept that and move on. If your group falls apart naturally, nobody will get hurt and you won't have to betray anyone's expectations."

Silence fell between us, Hayama looked over the guard rail near us, muttering "I knew we couldn't have been friends."

What? What did that even mean? I glared at him. What was going through his head right now? His face was blank, and in a few minutes the rest of the male student body ran by the two of us. Totsuka sent me a confused look, clearly not understanding what was going on and why we were both stopped. I kept my eyes glued to Hayama, as if he would disappear the second I looked away. Once the small group of boys ran past us, Hayama spoke up. I'll never forget his words.

"I hate you."

That surprised me. But somehow, I think I've always known that he's hated me. He's never said it before, but I knew it. We both did. I decided to remain quiet for now. As expected, which is ironic because Hayama Hayato always lives up to his expectations…. but like I was saying. As expected, Hayama continued talking.

"I feel inferior to you, and I can't stand that." What? Inferior? There isn't anything at all that's great about me.

"I want us to be equals. That way, I can accept losing to you." He perked up, his dark blue eyes bore into my rotten grey eyes. He smiled, that perfect, disgusting smile of his. "And that's why I won't do as you say."

I was surprised. He hates me enough to be so childish that he won't accept my advice. My advice was solid, and I know that I was right on the money with my assumptions. If he had been planning on taking the sciences…I just decided for him that he wouldn't take it anymore. Because Hayama Hayato hates me so much, he'll do anything he can to not listen to my advice. Tch. How annoying. I blinked when I noticed that he wasn't in front of me anymore and had started running again. Oh shit. Better catch up. I haven't completed my duty yet. I turned around and sprinted a little bit to catch up to him again, we were catching up to the group of students in head of us again. I stopped at his side. Smirking to myself at his annoyed look he gave me.

"Sorry I ruined your chances of retaining your crown."

He shook his head, both of us picking up our speed. I didn't want to let him keep that crown of his. I didn't particularly want it, but I sure as hell knew that I didn't want him to have it. "No, I'll win. That's who I am." He smirked over at me. It was a different look than any other I've seen him make. It wasn't friendly, but he didn't look like he hated me. Did he consider me…I blinked…to be a rival?

"And I don't want to lose to you either."

Ah so he did. Hayama burst into a dead sprint, much faster than I expected him to be. I smirked to myself. No way will I lose to you, you perfect scumbag. I sprinted as well, finding that it was easier than I would have thought to keep up with him. We passed the group of students that passed us a little while ago and I ignored Totsuka-chan's surprised look again. Hayama and I were neck and neck round corner after corner, by now I've started to pant a little bit, but my determination to not lose to this prick beside me kept me from stopping. What a drag. Hayama was panting louder now as well.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, and as we both rounded into the final stretch, we both could see and hear the female students cheering us on. I could see the faint outline of a few girls I knew waving and cheering excitedly. I'm sure no one expected that there would be two people racing this close until the end. I smirked to myself, I hope you're ready to eat dirt Hayama. I was about to burst into my fastest sprint that I could possibly do, when I heard a very faint scream.

I blinked.

I looked at Hayama who was so focused on the finish line. It didn't sound like it came from the girls in front of us. I looked over to the side and stopped sprinting, breathing a little heavier than usual. I noticed the sound of Hayama's feet coming to a stop as well. I didn't care, I was looking at the buildings and the alley that were next to the high school's finish line. I could have sworn I heard someone scream for help, and it sounded like they were scared. My eyes were fixated on dark alley. I focused my hearing over to that direction, blocking out the sounds of confused cheering students and Hayama calling out my name. I wanted to hear it again to make sure it wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

It wasn't.

As if the wind carried the words to my ears, caressing them. " _Somebody help me!"_

My eyes widened. There was no way I imagined that. I didn't even look behind me at Hayama as I took off as fast as I possibly could into the alley, deviating from the course and ultimately disqualifying myself from the race. I didn't care. And I honestly didn't know why I was so compulsive to go to this voice. All I knew is that I had to do something. Right? If I heard it, I had to help. That's just what anyone should do. I sprinted through the alley, turning and twisting between the buildings, listening to the sound of someone crying so it seemed. I saw a light at the end of my current alley. I was almost panicked.

I had to get there. I had to save them.

I urged my legs to go faster, the alley was quite a squeeze, so my arms were swinging into various objects around me, but I paid them no attention. I'm sure I was getting cut up, but the adrenaline running through my hot veins kept me from even feeling a thing. I was almost at the end of the alley when I twisted my body sideways and jumped through the small crack, bursting out, into the other side.

My eyes widened.

Two men were standing over a younger lady. She was crying, her shirt torn up and pulled open, exposing a toned stomach and a pink, lacey bra underneath. Her dark brown hair was disheveled and a few lumps on her face, clearly the men had hit her a few times. Why is it always two on one? Her eyes were wide as she saw me burst through, like a fanatic demon. One of the guys had a knife out and the other was holding her purse and digging through it, throwing things across the ground. They were robbing her, and possibly could have raped her.

I felt a ripping of hot fury sweep through my body at such a scene. I didn't know her, nor did I really care for her, but seeing people do something so disgusting, so despicable, so…horrendous burned through me with a passion. I can't forgive them. I couldn't forgive them. I won't.

Without another second's hesitation, I took off with a burst of speed towards the one holding the knife and through my body weight into him, and into the commercial trash container. The offender's head hit the side of the metal bin hard and with a loud 'thunk' noise. His body fell to the floor unconscious, and the knife slid across the ground forgotten. I glared down at the now unconscious knife holder and turned to look at the other robber. I blinked when I noticed that he was sprinting out of the alley, not looking back at his comrade. I growled low to myself and sprinted to him, ignoring the forgotten contents of the purse now on the ground. I quickly unzipped my jacket and through it behind me, hoping the lady would get the picture that it was for her, and because I was getting very warm in it.

He burst out of the alley, bumping into a few passing walkers, giving him looks of annoyance and disgust. He knocked over a little child and sprinted down one way. I burst out from the alley as well, planning on chasing him down until I can beat the shit out of him. I quickly apologized to the now confused civilians, and one crying child and took off after the robber. While he pushed anyone out of his way, I dodged, ducked, dipped, dived, and dodged my way around the innocent. I continued to chase him, not caring where we were going but as long as I could catch im and beat him up, I just didn't care. A couple things I did notice now was that the sun was setting, and that we were sprinting by my high school's student body, as they were giving everyone their awards for who finished in what place.

How long have I been chasing this guy? I could feel my legs start to get tired, but I refused to give up. Without warning the man cut across the street, running in front of cars and getting across safely, horns and honks attracting as much attention as it possibly could. Shouts could be heard as people cussed out the man for being so reckless. He was going to cross the path towards the students. I growled low to myself. I couldn't let him get away. It was frustrating how fast he was as well. I sprinted across the street too, hoping and praying to some god that nobody would hit me with their car.

Apparently my prayers weren't heard though.

I heard a hard, long winded car horn and I looked on in shock at the car a couple feet away from me. Time slowed as I stared at the horrified driver. I couldn't dodge. I was going to get hit. In a last ditch attempt to save myself from at least a little bit of pain, I jumped up, and twisted my body so that the car would hit my back, against his windshield. The air was knocked out of me as I felt the collision. The screeching of tires could be heard as my body was rolling off the roof now, thrown into the air. Damn did that hurt, but I couldn't just give up. I twisted myself in the air as best as I could.

I really couldn't tell which way was up or down or left or right but somehow, my body managed to straighten itself out and I stumbled as I landed on my two feet. I blinked the pain away and took a hesitant step forward. The world was spinning and my ears had a ringing. The only thing I heard was the beating of my pounding heart as I recovered from getting hit by a car, way too quickly, in my own opinion. I looked up and noticed the man in front of me had stopped and looked shocked that I had managed to pull that off. I bet I looked so cool.

Glaring and ignoring the throbbing in my back and took off in a full sprint at him again and watched as his face went from shocked to horrified in a blink and he scurried away again. I ran by my classmates, ignoring every look of astonishment on their face or even people calling out my name. I had to catch this guy. He sprinted down the street, and I sprinted after him. Damn He was quick.

For a little while longer, the two of us bobbed and weaved between streets, one trying to lose the other, and I was trying to catch him. I had gained some serious ground though, due to the guy getting fatigued. The pain in my back, which I realized was around my left shoulder hadn't dissipated one bit, but I continued to ignore it. I was an arm's length reach now, if only I could grab him. I grit my teeth and in a last ditch effort, I jumped at him with all my might, both of my arms stretched out.

My body connected with his and I wrapped both of my arms around his waist. We tumbled down to the ground, rolling and flailing around as we skidded across the street. All of a sudden, pain shot through my head as it was forced to whip back. Me tackling him had thrown my body into a poll and my head had smacked into it at full speed. I groaned and saw my vision flash white as we came to a stop, the ringing in my ears back. All I could see was my vision swirling and a flashing light. Was I still moving? Was I on my back? Or face down, I had no idea. My body ached from sprinting so hard for so long, and from getting hit by a car. I was an idiot. Good job Hachiman.

Time seemed to be irrelevant in this space. My vision was slowly coming back to me and I realized something wet was on my face, I looked around, trying desperately to understand what was happening. I noticed that the ground was near my face and the buildings and sky were directly in front of me. Oh so I was lying on my back. I looked to my side and noticed a blurry blob as shuffling beside me. I blinked a few times and noticed it was the man I was chasing before. The hot anger seeped up from my chest again, tightening to the point where it felt like it was restricting my breathing. Oh right I was chasing this guy. A flashback to the lady in the alley behind the dumpster appeared in my view and I tried crawling to my feet.

My balance clearly wasn't on the same page as I was, because I fell over on my side, the ground felt like it was spinning in circles. I blinked and glared at the man. He was about to stand up. With as much strength and concentration as I could muster I threw myself on top of him, our bodies colliding again and I straddled his lap. I had to keep one arm on the ground as not to fall over however. I glared at him, teeth bared and barely saw his fist flash up and hit me in the chin. My head flew to the side, a small pain barged its way into my already confused brain. It was a weak hit however, and I used my other fist and punched him as hard as I could, right in his nose.

Blood splattered across his face and the ringing still didn't leave my ears but I recognized that I had broken his nose with my punch… and because I had him pinned down to the ground, his head flew back from my punch and hit the concrete. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body relaxed suddenly. Not expecting him to fall unconscious, I lost the remaining bit of balance that I barely had and fell off of him and lied on my side, rolling onto my back. The ringing was still there but it was going away slightly and I felt the wetness on my head again.

Blinking I reached my hand to touch the wetness and flinched in pain from the contact. I brought my hand down in front of my vision. And saw red water dripping from my fingers. Oh wait, it's blood. My blood. A lot of my blood. I felt the blood drip down the side of my head and the blood from my fingers dripped on my cheek. My eyelids felt very heavy. I grinned to myself, faintly noticing that the flashing I was seeing earlier were the colors red and blue. My vision started to get blurry. I was very tired. I blinked suddenly, realizing that I just stopped a robber. If I could have, I would have grinned. I just protected my dear little sister from a possible robbing. Ah that one earned tons of Onii-chan points. It's a good thing that I did this. I have to protect Komachi from the evils of this world. Yes. This isn't that bad...

A darkness swarmed my vision, and the ringing in my ears passed away into a muffled nothingness. The last thing I saw was a blurry figure appear in my face, close. Too close. Respect my personal space. If I had the energy I'm sure I would have scowled at them. My eyes closed and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

End of chapter two! Thank you all for reading. I'll try to update as soon as possible. But expect a chapter in the next week or two. Please read and review, praising, suggestions, constructive criticism, or anything at all are all greatly appreciated. Thank you all very much and hope you have a fantastic week!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind words and reviews! If you happen to see an error, or have any advice please let me know so I can fix it or try to improve. After all, this site (while being dedicated to our wild imaginations) is ultimately here for us to improve our writing. I'd love to hear positive feedback or even negative feedback. Let me know! Now for pairings…I have an end pairing decided. But you'll all have to guess it** **Now without further ado… Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own OreGairu/Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

The breeze feels nice.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait.

.

.

.

Breeze?

I opened my eyes. They widened in awe.

One thing I noticed was that I was standing. Unusual, since I've felt like I've just woke up, but not from a dream. I woke up…from reality. I blinked a few times and gazed upon my surroundings. It seemed like I was on our school roof, fenced in. Clouds upon clouds tumbled over each other near the ledges of the roof. An ocean of water particles floating in the air. It was day time, but I could see no sun. I looked for any door that might have explained how I got there. The rooftop was empty, except for the fence around the ledge of the building.

Where was I?

I felt the breeze again, it was warm. Inviting. Comfortable.

"Ah, you're here."

I whirled around in search of the voice. I just looked at my surroundings, there was nothing, no one, here. In this vast emptiness, it's impossible for me to have overlooked a being. My breath escaped my lips. The person standing in front of me…well, was me. Picture perfect, no denying. A complete copy of my exact self, not but ten feet away now, staring back into my rotten eyes. I searched for my voice, clearing my throat.

"W-who are you?"

My copy smirked, "I'm you."

I frowned. "Yuu?"

Yuu's eyebrow twitched. "Not Yuu, you. Y-O-U. I am Hikigaya Hachiman."

That's not right. Impossible. I'm Hikigaya Hachiman. I glared at this…trespasser. "No, you aren't. You're…" who was he then? "You're Yuu. And I'm me."

Yuu smirked back at me. "Mii?"

"Not Mii, me. M-E."

I blinked. Oh, we just had this conversation. My copy was having the same reaction. What the hell.

"Mii-chan?"

"Yuu-kun?"

Simultaneously, we both nodded. Accepting the names we have given…myselves. Ugh, this hurt my head. I shook my head, deciding that maybe the best thing right now is to just 'roll with it'. I looked around at my surroundings again. "Yuu-kun…where am I?"

Yuu proceeded to look around as well. We briefly waved his hand, gesturing at the scenery in front of us. "This is your mind, Mii-chan. We are currently inside of your head. Dreaming."

"A dream?"

Yuu tilted his head, thinking. "Yes, we're dreaming…but this isn't a dream."

What? I frowned, what could that possibly ever mean. If one is dreaming…aren't they in a dream? I shook my head. None of this makes sense.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Yuu stared at me, face blank and eyes dead. Oh wow, I was kind of intimidating. No wonder people stayed away from me. I'm scary. Ignoring my other self, I furrowed my eyebrows; trying to recall whatever it was that happened last when I was conscious. I remember lining up for the race. The Sobu High School annual marathon. Why was I running? Oh wait, it involved that blonde haired bastard. Hayama Hayato. But why? What on earth was I doing?

I remember running…and I remember that it was really easy to run. Hayama was next to me. We were talking about the sciences and Miura. Okay. I remember that. Oh yeah, I was trying to figure out what his future plans were, because Miura wanted to know them from a request that she asked us. And us I mean the Service Club. Not Yuu-kun and Mii-chan. Which happened to just be Hikigaya Hachiman. Huh, I was getting the hang of this. Hachiman I grant you some self-points here. You earned them.

Alright, so I remember that. I remember almost finishing the race…then.

" _Someone help me!"_

Oh right! Wow that sounded like it was right next to me. I blinked.

That's because it _WAS_ right next to me.

"Wha-?"

Yuu and I were in the alley, and I watched as a third Hikigaya Hachiman burst out from a smaller and very tiny alley way. I almost flinched when I saw the look in my dead eyes. The fury and rage put a deadly red glint in them, filled with what could easily be mistaken for murderous intent. Please. Hachiman, get yourself together. You're scary, oh so scary. I watched as my past-self landed on one foot, and darted forward. The speed of my own movement surprised me. Dust kicked up behind where I was, flinging into the wall. I watched as the mugger's head hit the metal dumpster and he crumpled to the floor easily.

I blinked as I watched the second mugger take off, with just as much speed as I previously had. Holy shit, we both were incredibly fast. I was shocked, I didn't think it was possible for a human to run as fast as the two of us were. My feet didn't move, but the scene followed my past-self and the mugger running through town, watching as the sun set in the distance. And I watched as I totally got railed by a car. What surprised me was the following movements.

A spider web of cracks broke the windshield as my body tumbled over the roof and was sent flailing into the air. In almost a second, my legs and arms were brought close to my body and then my legs shot out at the last second, successfully 'sticking the landing'. I looked over at the car in shock, the windshield completely shattered and caved in, the hood dented. Small amounts of blood on the ground.

Holy shit.

I knew that it hurt, but I didn't realize it was that bad. I didn't have more time to process exactly what was happening in my past-self's movements, when the chase started again. Once again we crossed paths with my high school award ceremony and this time I listened in.

"Congratulations, Hayama-senpai! I knew you'd win for sure!"

I deadpanned. Wow Isshiki, thanks for having confidence in me. Just because I'm not there, doesn't mean I give you permission to badmouth me. Tch. What an annoying little kouhai. I watched as the foxy student council president handed Hayama the microphone. With the crown of leaves on his head, he almost looked like a Greek god…tch. Piss off, you perfect bimbo.

"If it wasn't for your support, I wouldn't have been able to make it all the way. Thank you."

Yes, you would have, don't lie.

Hayama continued. "Yumiko…" He gave Miura this deep meaningful look. She blinked in surprise.

"Iroha…" Isshiki blinked as well, neither of them had obviously expected this.

"Thank you."

Miura truly looked happy at his thanks. I frowned. For being such close friends with Hayama, you shouldn't have to look like that after someone thanks you. Hayama doesn't treat you right, Miss Fire Queen. I watched as Yuigahama put her hand on Miura's shoulder, offering a comforting and excited smile. So in their eyes Hayama and Miura 'made up'? That was the biggest lie I've seen all day. I scoffed. How pathetic Hayama. And you too Miura, you shouldn't have to accept such a lame response. I sighed and realized that this scene seemed to take longer than the allotted time I should have been given.

Hayama handed Isshiki the microphone back, who excitedly addressed the crowd. "Okay! A big hand for Hayama-senpai!"

People cheered. Oh high school. How you disgust me.

Suddenly in this oh so touching setting, car horns and tires screeching broke the happy environment. Curious heads all looked towards the street and saw a man running, very fast, in their direction. People started to whisper about it, and almost everyone's attention was looking that way. Following their gazes, I looked over at the street and saw a white and green blur run through the road as well, a louder car horn and tires squealing and burning. The sound of something hitting the car and glass breaking. I heard several members of my high school gasp in shock as a person with a white tee-shirt and green track pants flew over the car and landed expertly on their feet. From this distance away, anyone who knew who I was, would be able to recognize that Hikigaya Hachiman had just been hit by a car.

Up on stage Isshiki and Hayama gasped in shock. Isshiki breathed out into the microphone, for everyone to hear. "Senpai?!"

Nobody moved, everyone seemed to have their feet glued to the ground, but I watched a second time as my past-self recovered quite expertly in the air and landed on the ground with my two feet. For a half a second, he didn't move, but then with a hesitant step forward and my past-self burst forward again, chasing the mugger.

Tobe in the crowd shouted out, "Woah! Is that Hikitani-kun?!"

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita's heads whirled over in the direction. I almost felt bad at seeing their face as pale as it was. "Hikki?!" Yuigahama was crying. Oops. Sorry Gahama. I didn't mean to make you cry.

Yukinoshita, quick and precise, grabbed Yuigahama's hand and dragged her after my past self who had just sprinted by the majority of the student body.

Yuigahama clearly wasn't expecting to be suddenly dragged away, "Yukinon?" Her eyes were wide and wet. Truly, I am sorry Yuigahama.

Yukinoshita's face was pale but determined. "We're going after him."

It was a simple statement, but it seemed to have worked for a large number of people. Isshiki dropped the mic and sprinted off the stage, following after Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. Hayama, for whatever reason, was also running after the two of them. Which where Hayama goes, his clique goes. Tobe, Hina, Miura, and…what were the other two guy's names? Oobabaa? Yatamo? I couldn't even tell you anymore. I give up trying to remember their names. Insignificant ants, that's what they are.

The small group of people running through the crowd had also picked up a few stragglers. Totsuka-chan, oh my sweet angel, was running after them as well as Kawasomething-san and Zaimokuza. The small group of people left a shocked student body behind, and the scene followed the small crowd now. The group all cluttered together, Hayama leading the way. Of course you would be, you freaking knight in shining armor. Gah, I hate that guy.

They followed down different streets, following the mess and the directions from people who my past-self and the mugger ran by. After some time, the group arrived at a scene, a few cops blockading the road. Pants were heard from everyone as they tried to catch their breath, eyes were searching for something. Or, as I should know better, someone. I looked around the scene as well, looking for my past self's body. Wow, it sounded like I had died or something.

I was surprised at how chaotic it all looked though. A small telephone booth's window was shattered, blood sprayed against the other side of it. Oh, I remember now. I hit my head. That's probably what I hit it on. The police were forcibly restraining the now conscious mugger, blood on his face and shirt. I was surprise however at the amount of blood that was on the side walk. I remember faintly once that someone told me head injuries tend to bleed a lot, but this just seemed excessive.

A police officer was holding pressure against the wound on my head as a couple of EMT's loaded my body onto a stretcher, neck brace in place. My previously white shirt was now brown with dirt and dark red with blood. It was torn up. I looked over at my…well, I wouldn't call them friends, but colleges would be a better term for them. Pale faces frozen in shock. Oh man, how am I going to explain this to them? Wait, forget these guys, how am I ever going to explain this to Komachi?! I looked back at the police officers handling the scene and overheard two of them talking.

"This kid just did us a huge service."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Apparently this guy here is a famous mugger, and has a warrant out for his arrest for sexual assault and rape. But the worst part is, he seems to have an affiliation with…" The officer looked around suspiciously and then leaned forward to the other officer. "…With Ashi."

Ashi? What is Ashi?

The other officer gasped, "Really? This guy? Oh man, he's alive too, that gives us a huge advantage over that gang now. We might finally get some answers!"

The first officer nodded, "Yeah, and it's thanks to this kid here too. He'll be important to the agency, I'm sure of it."

What agency?! The police force?

I watched as my body was carted into the ambulance and the door closed, the truck pulling away speedily. Oh, I must have hit my head _really_ hard then. The whole scene started to fade out into black as I watched my colleges start to argue and yell my name as the truck drove away. Then it all went black.

I blinked and looked around again, I was back on the rooftop. Yuu was in front of me, serious look on his face and arms crossed.

"I'm not entirely sure who 'Ashi' is, or whatever this 'agency' might be…but one thing is for certain."

He took a few steps closer to me. I was having a hard time registering any of this, but I stayed silent and waited for Yuu to speak again. He took a deep breath and gave me the most serious look I probably could imagine myself giving anyone.

"Our life is in danger."

I gulped, "D-danger?"

He nodded. "Mii-chan…What do you think has been happening these past few days?"

I shook my head; I really wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Too me it just seemed like I saved my sister and I from being mugged a couple of days ago, and now I'm talking to clone of myself in a floating rooftop in the clouds. Maybe I've lost it? I've finally cracked and became crazy?

Yuu-kun sighed and walked a few steps away from me, he was contemplating. Probably how to explain this situation to me.

"Mii-chan, you suddenly went out for a shopping trip with Komachi, and you randomly get damn near super powered eyesight and hearing. There is a reason for this, what that reason is exactly, I'm not entirely sure. But I can tell you. Your whole body is changed. You're not you anymore."

I couldn't resist cracking a small quip. "No, you're Yuu."

He scowled at me, "Idiot! Ugh, you're so frustrating. No wonder you don't have any friends." I frowned, ouch. Harsh blow Yuu.

He put one hand on his head, as if bracing for a headache. "Hachiman."

I perked up. No one really calls me by my first name, so for myself to call out to myself, it definitely got my attention. He faced me again, hands on his hips.

"Hachiman, you are something of a super hero now. You have powers."

Oh…

.

.

.

Oh. I see. So this really is a just a dream then huh?

"You're dreaming, but this isn't a dream Hachiman. This is real. In real life, you have special abilities now, limited to only you and nobody else."

How the hell is someone supposed to take this information? I closed my eyes. None of this made sense. Yuu continued to speak, trying to power through as much information before I broke down, so it seems.

"From what I understand right now, your whole life has been 'saving up' these powers for a special time in your life. They needed to be activated somehow, someway. And just a few days ago, they became real. Your body is currently still undergoing these changes, accommodating for your powers." I listened, quietly and focused.

Yuu continued, he seemed satisfied that I decided to take this seriously. "From what I can tell, these powers manifested in different forms. Ones that I...you… _WE_ had subconsciously and truly believed to be our best traits about the being named 'Hikigaya Hachiman'. An example of that would be something like…Person A is undergoing these same changes, but he truly believed that his best feature about himself is his own strength. Person A, then would get super strength. You, being the narcissistic prick that you are, believe that there are a lot of things about you, that happen to be some of your best traits. I believe you even gave them a name…"

He looked at me, body turned sideways and tilted his head. "I believe we call them our '108 Loner Skills'…"

Huh?

I gave him a look, "My '108 Loner Skills'…you say? Those skills are what I believe are my best traits?" Wow…really sad Hachiman. It's gross actually. I see why so many people think you're gross. I've never truly been disappointed in myself, but now I am.

Yuu nodded though, "As surprising as it sounds, yes. You subconsciously and very truly believe that all of your 108 Loner Skills are all collectively your best traits. I'll give you an example of one that has manifested already in your body. One of your 108 Loner Skills was your ability to observe. And how much easier would it be to observe your surroundings when you can see and hear things much clearer and better than any human could possibly think?"

I opened my mouth, instinctively to argue, but closed it immediately. As crazy as all of this is…That explanation actually made sense. But still…super powers? What is this? An anime? A book? No, this is real life. Things like this just _don't happen_. This is crazy. Absurd. Impossible. This is…

"This is real, Hachiman. There is no running from this."

His eyes held no mirth, no playfulness. Yuu was 100% serious. Which means that I was 100% serious. Who more could I believe than myself after all? I shook my head, this is almost too much to handle right now.

"Please keep up with me just a little bit longer Hachiman. We can figure out anything else afterwards." His eyes softened, and he looked to the side. Yuu seemed embarrassed that he offered any kind of comforting words to me at all. How typical of myself. I sighed and nodded my head, willing to continue on.

Yuu smirked slightly and looked at me. "Alright. Now Mii-chan…" his somewhat playful tone was back, easing my tension a little bit. "What's another one of your 108 Loner Skills that you can think of, at the top of your head."

I frowned, the first thing that popped in my head was probably my smarts. Whether it was my street smarts or my school smarts. Yuu smirked got wider, it seemed as though he was able to read my mind. Oh, wait. He is me. Maybe he IS reading my mind…kind of scary actually.

"Correct, Mii-chan! Your intelligence is one of your 108 Loner Skills. Hard to do anything on your own if you're as dumb as a brick." He chuckled slighty. I'm sure both of us were currently thinking of Yuigahama fondly. How did she even get into Sobu? "But your intelligence has formed into a different manifestation, rather than just you suddenly becoming a genius in a day. Your brain would melt. That's simple and easy for you to understand. That's where I came in."

"You?" I questioned, tilted my head. Is he saying that he's my manifestation of my intelligence?

He snapped his fingers and grinned at me, pointing his snapped fingers at me as well. "Bingo." Oh so he can read my mind.

"You were created to be my intelligence? Instead of just giving it to me?"

He nodded, "In a way yes. I mean, it's still yours. So it was given to you, but I was created so that you just suddenly don't go crazy. Now to elaborate…When I say that I'm your manifestation of your own intelligence, I'm saying that every single word, everything that you have been told, everything. I have remembered, and I have stored away as knowledge for later days. I can lead you in the right direction, and I will never stray from the path of intelligence. You could say that me explaining all this is from my decision to determine that this is the smartest course of action."

"Now let me tell you this. As a warning for future reference. When you saved Yuigahama's dog…" I nodded my head, remembering. "I would argue to you, that doing that isn't a smart course of action. There's almost no benefit for you to risk your life for an animal. If you were to have an argument with me about whether or not you should have tried saving her dog, I would have vehemently argued for you not to do anything that might put your life at risk."

I narrowed my eyes. Ah. I see. Take the smartest route. Don't be stupid. For Yuu, saving someone else's animal would be a stupid decision. I guess this is where the heart and the brain fight out for dominance, huh? My heart would have said, 'You need to save that dog.' While my brain would have said, 'You need to save yourself.' I can see where my intelligence could cause me problems in the future.

Yuu smirked again, nodded. "You see now? That's why I'm here. Hachiman, if your powers suddenly gave you, your own intelligence…you wouldn't be Hikigaya Hachiman anymore. You would technically still be him, but you'd be me instead. A completely true, Monster of Logic. With my own creation, you are still able to make your own decisions. Whether it's a stupid one, a smart one, or one from your heart."

I scratched my cheek. That made sense too. I understand now, why my own body would create an alternate personality essentially. But doesn't this mean that I technically have schizophrenia? I'd officially be crazy then.

"Well I guess you could say that. It would technically be correct. But nobody needs to know about me. Right?" He winked. Alright I'm actually getting somewhat used to Yuu being able to read my own thoughts.

Yuu looked over the clouds, frowning at some unknown factor that I seem to be unaware of. "I'll have to wrap this up though. It seems like I have to get you into action quickly here. Now I can explain a few more things to you before I'll need you to follow my instructions okay? No questions asked. It'll save your life."

I could feel sweat form on my brow, nervous. Yuu was serious, and I could tell that he was trying to get his point across quickly. I nodded.

"Another ability of yours that formed is your physique. You've always thought that you probably would have been good at sports, right?" I nodded again. "Well that's because you believed that your physical prowess was actually pretty above normal. I'd have to agree. With these new changes, everything else is heightened to the extent where they can be called 'super powers'. Such as your stamina, your speed, your strength. All of it. You'll be able to test it out later when you regain consciousness."

He started to walk up to me. "And so far the last ability that's showing, is your ability to heal. You've prided yourself on your ability to recover from almost anything relatively quickly. Now that is enhanced tenfold. I'm sure you've noticed that a deep gash in your hand healed over in two days, leaving barely a trace of a scar. Now I can't exactly calculate how much your healing will be affected, but I can say hypothesize and say that you'll be able to heal much worse of wounds in less time. You're not invincible by any means, and I'm not sure if you can regenerate. But for the sake of an example, I'll give you one. Let's say you broke your scapula, or in easier terms, you broke your shoulder blade from getting hit by a car going 50 Kilometers per hour could and has theoretically completely healed in a couple of hours."

Oh, was he talking about earlier? I broke my shoulder blade? I flinched, no wonder it hurt so much. But, did he say it's healed?

"You said it's fully healed?"

Yuu agreed. "I did. I mean, you'll still be pretty sore there for another couple of hours maybe, but the bone has been repaired to an acceptable state of function."

Oh. Cool.

"Indeed." Yuu looked at his wrist, and turned towards me. Respecting my personal space. Thank you Yuu, for understanding the sanctity of personal space. "Okay Hachiman, I believe that his 'Ashi' Organization is some sort of gang in Chiba and Tokyo. I'm not truly sure if they really are, but from what I've gathered so far. They are indeed dangerous. In a show of unnatural speed, running all the way around town, you've probably captured their attention. Especially since you have now gotten one of their members caught and arrested. I believe our life is now in danger. They might come after you. And whatever this 'agency' might be as well, could risk our life or even your family's lives as well. The only thing that I think might be best to do right now."

He took a step forward and put both of his hands on my shoulders. "Get out of the ambulance, going to any hospital is bad news right now. You'll have to do this on your own."

"Wait, I'm still in the ambulance?"

How long is the ride? What if I was actually fighting for my life right now? Yuu shook his head, "This whole conversation has only lasted a few seconds in the real world. But we need to escape. For your own sake." He frowned, "And I guess for your family's sake as well. We're going to have to play this off as if, you weren't the one chasing that guy down at all. You need to get home and sneak in before Komachi notices you've been gone for too long. Go to school tomorrow, and act dumb. You were NOT here. Okay?"

I nodded, this is a serious situation. I wonder just who this 'Ashi' group is? I think I've made enemies with the wrong group…Suddenly the roof top shook and I almost lost my balance. Yuu was looking around, gritting his teeth. He looked back at me.

"Alright, go now Hachiman. We have to live."

A sudden sense of determination swelled up inside of me. Komachi's face flashed through my head, thinking about this 'Ashi' group finding her and doing terrible things to her. I can't let that happen. "And we need to protect Komachi."

He nodded and suddenly he pushed me backwards. I go to take a step to regain my balance but my foot almost seemed to have fell through the floor. I gasped out as I watched Yuu stand on a ledge of the rooftop, and I was falling into the clouds below. My own face watching me fall and I watched his mouth move and I heard the words he spoke.

"Break the doors down."

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

I gasped and suddenly sat straight up in the cart the ambulance was carrying me in. The straps that held me in place snapped off of me, the force and strength of my body lurching forward being too much for them to handle. I looked around the ambulance and connected eyes with the EMT's who were taking care of me. I could smell blood in the air. One of the EMT's was talking frantically to the driver.

"What the hell was that? Did you hit something?!"

The driver looked back, sweat forming on his face. "Someone's trying to shove us off the road! A big truck behind us!"

My eyes widened and I heard a voice in the back of my head. Of course it was my own voice, but I had no doubts that it was Yuu's. _"Mii-chan, Ashi is already making a move at you. You need to get out, that'll assure the civilian's safety."_

Wait, I'm pretty sure I'm a civilian too.

" _Not anymore, not with your abilities."_

Touché.

I grit my teeth and reached towards the last strap holding my legs down to the stretcher. They weren't there for restraining as much as they were there for securing. Just to make sure the patient doesn't fall off the stretcher and land face down in the back of the ambulance, I'm assuming. I grabbed at the strap with one hand and with ease, snapped it off the stretcher, breaking one of the sides. Yuu wasn't kidding when he said that my physical prowess was almost considered super…

" _Of course I wasn't kidding, numbskull."_

If this were any other situation I might have smirked mentally at him, but I needed to get out. I ignored the bewildered and dumbfounded eyes of the only EMT focusing on me. I looked over at him, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

He gulped and stuttered, "W-what?! Where are you going?!"

I didn't answer and I scooted my but closer to the door, lifting one leg up and with as much force as I could, I kicked the door on the ambulance. With a loud noise and a clang, the door flew off the hinges, and noisily clattered on the concrete road behind the ambulance. Oh, I actually just kicked a metal door off of a vehicle. That's so cool! I smirked at myself. But that smirk quickly slipped off my face, replaced by horror.

In a black SUV, uncomfortably close to the ambulance, was a man sticking his head out of the passenger's side window, a pistol aimed directly at me.

Oh fuck.

" _No kidding."_

Remembering the EMTs in the ambulance, I made a quick decision to jump out of the ambulance, and to land on the SUV. I grunted as I landed on the hood of the black vehicle. The driver glared darkly at me, but still looked surprised. I blinked, oh my god I'm still alive. I can't believe that worked. Wait, I still am not completely safe yet. You know what they say though. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

I saw the glint of the barrel aimed at me, and I heard the click of his finger on the trigger before I even recognized my own body jerking itself to the side, dodging his bullet. I flinched in pain though as the bullet grazed my cheek, blood dripping down onto my chin. The shooter took aim again, and I knew I needed to do something before he actually killed me. In a hurried frenzy, I decided to punch the windshield of the SUV. My fist flew through the glass easily, and the windshield cracked completely, giving myself some visual cover from my attackers. I pulled my hand out of the hole and flattened myself against the hood as much as I could as the passenger fired shot after shot, desperately trying to hit me with his blind attacks.

I decided that taking this gun from this man would be the best course of action for my own safety. As quickly as I could, I snatched my hand out and grabbed the barrel of the gun, ripping it from his hands. I heard a snap as I undoubtedly broke his shooting finger, since pulled it out of his grip so quickly. However, I immediately dropped the gun onto the road, hissing. Okay, so guns are hot after they've been fired multiple times in a row. Note to self.

" _Noted."_

Next thing. I need to stop this SUV. I bit my lip, looking around as the driver swerved around the road desperately trying to shake me off. Incoming traffic was driving off of the road, avoiding a head on collision with the bigger vehicle. People were getting hurt. I needed to get the van off the road. And quickly. I looked around, desperate for any kind of solution. The ambulance in front of us was gone, but I couldn't see anything that could be of use to my situation. Suddenly a thought flashed through my head.

" _With these new changes, everything else is heightened to the extent where they can be called 'super powers'. Such as your stamina, your speed, your strength. All of it. You'll be able to test it out later when you regain consciousness."_

" _Your strength…"_

My strength huh?

I gulped and looked at the front of the vehicle. This is pretty stupid. I know this. But if I'm going to test them out, might as well go big. I took a deep breath and stood up, balancing myself on the hood of the driving vehicle. Oh please, to any god out there that might be listening. Please let this work. I took a big breath, shaky and nervous and prepared to jump.

Okay on the count of three. One. Two-

I felt a pain in my leg and I heard a gunshot. I looked behind me, the shooter now had a second pistol in his hand and the door to the SUV was open, his head and half of his body was sticking out of the vehicle in a very dangerous position. One slip and this guy could fall out. But he had a clear shot at me. I grit my teeth in pain and realized that he just shot me straight through my thigh. Bastard!

Three!

I jumped as hard as I could, now with my new injury, forward in the direct path the SUV was going. With the combined speed of my jump, and the speed the SUV was driving at, and landed roughly on the concrete, rolling a few times and somehow came out kneeling, sliding and skidding across the ground into a complete stop. My knees had to be bleeding profusely, the skin just now was torn off of them. But I had no time to recognize the pain, because when I looked up at the SUV, it was a foot away from me.

Time seemed to slow down as my mind registered everything at a hyper sensitive speed. The driver's mouth was open, probably yelling. His face contorted in frustration and rage. The gunner was gritting his teeth, weapon aimed directly at me. I could read the license plate clearly, my face level with it. The van is as close to me as a gaming nerd would be sitting in front of his computer.

Baring my own teeth and ignoring the aching and pain in my body, I tucked my head down and thrust my shoulder and right arm out. Almost looking as if I was going to tackle the truck, and I braced myself for pain and impact.

Time resumed in regular speed and I felt the 3-ton vehicle slam into my body, sending me sliding backwards, but I kept on my feet. My ears were ringing again, and I felt myself get scratched and scrapped several times. My face probably looked like a bloody mess. I felt wind blow through my hair and I peeked my eyes open to see where the SUV was, and astounding myself, it wasn't in front of my body anymore. I looked up, and almost in slow motion again I saw the SUV sail through the air, front end crumpled and devastated. The driver's body was flung about in his seat, strangely limp. And I saw the gunner flying through the air as well, missing one of his legs.

Time resumed again as I watched the gunner's body disgustingly land like a wet slab of meat, and watched as it rolled across the ground. The SUV crashed and tumbled, sparks flying everywhere. It turned on its side and started to roll sideways, before noisily coming to a stop. The driver most likely didn't survive.

I was panting, and I knew I was bleeding. But I suddenly felt very nauseous and sick. My eyes teared up and I looked at the…remains of the shooter who tried to kill me. Oh god, what have I done? I could feel myself retching suddenly and felt the contents of my stomach climb into my mouth and I heaved over, puking onto the ground.

I had just killed someone.

Not one, but two in fact.

I felt very sick.

I continued puking, feeling the sudden shake in my hands and tears streaming down my face. My whole body ached in pain, and the trembling my body was making wasn't helping at all. What have I done? My vision was blurry as tears streamed down my face. I gasped for air as I realized I was choking on my own vomit, and my sobs. Why was this happening? I glared at the ground and punched it, ignoring the pain in my hand, cracks formed in the concrete from my punch. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. This isn't fair.

I wasn't sure how long I had been crouched there in the middle of the street, but I could faintly hear the sound of sirens getting closer and louder. I knew they were heading in this direction.

" _Hachiman…"_

Yuu spoke quietly in my head. I wanted to blame him for this, but how could I? I could be the only one to take the blame for taking two lives. I'm scum. I'm worse than trash. I don't want this. I just want to go home…

" _Hachiman, I'm sorry, but you have to leave. You have to keep moving."_

I shuddered, my tears stopped, and my nausea subsided, but that wasn't helping in the slightest. I knew I had to go. The sirens were dangerously close now. I gulped down the rest of my bile in disgust, and wiped my mouth on my arm, brushing the tears and blood out of my eyesight. I probably looked like shit. Hell, I felt like shit. With a shaky breath, I struggled to stand, and as quickly as I could right now, I limped away, seeing a small patch of the park up ahead. I could escape through there and use the back alleys. I can't come home looking like this. I need to get home.

I need to get to Komachi.

My limping strides increased with speed. I was very tired. I just wanted a warm shower, and to climb in bed and never wake up. At least for a week or two. As I escaped from the scene of the crime and crash, I looked up at the sky. It was dark out. I wonder what time it was? If I were to guess, I'd say maybe close to midnight now. I wonder how long I had been lying on that ground at the crash? I shook my head, ignoring my dark thoughts and I stumbled forward.

I could already feel my body healing itself, but even I knew that I needed to stop the bleeding around my bullet wound. I really didn't have that much blood left to lose, not after my head injury in my chase earlier. I felt lightheaded, and I was panting, almost gasping for air. I felt very weak. I knew I had lost a lot of blood. I stopped to rest by a tree in the park, ignoring some homeless men who skittered away from me in a panic, no doubt afraid of me. I probably looked like some demon.

I took the bottom half of my torn up and now brown pant legs, and tore it off. It was long, and wide enough to secure around my thigh. I grit my teeth and I ripped off some of my shirt as well, packing it against the wound. I used my pant leg strip of cloth to (very) tightly secure the wadded pad of t-shirt into my bullet wound. Ouch. That hurt. I rested my head back for a second, panting, and sweating. Man this is a lot of effort.

I frowned and reached my hand up to my forehead, feeling around for the open wound that I should have there. Instead I felt a long, and wide scab. It looks like I'm already healed up pretty well up there. I bet by the morning It'll be completely healed. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I could hear a small creek nearby; I should use it to clean my face up a little bit. I limped over to the direction of the stream and looked down at the rest of the wounds on my body. My chest seemed to be relatively fine. My face and head probably had some scratches, but nothing that won't heal in the morning.

My shoulder that Yuu had claimed to have been broken with my first, well I guess second, time that I got hit with a car had already healed. But was incredibly sore. My arms were beat to hell, bleeding or previously bleeding from prior injuries that have already healed. My legs, while weak and one had a bullet hole through it, were fine except for my knees. Skin and muscle tore away and all I could see right now, was scrapped as hell knee caps. Gross. I can actually see my bone. I closed my eyes. Gah, this day cannot get any worse.

With a struggled effort from the lack of blood and from this exhausting day, I cleaned my face and arms and wounds with the creek water. I enjoyed the feeling of the cool water cleaning away my body. It wasn't a very good clean, but it'll do for now. At least I look more homeless than I do like a bloody axe murderer or something. I stood up and limped my way out of the park, keeping my head down as much as I possibly could. I needed to get home. To Komachi. I needed to know she was safe.

For what seemed like hours, I walked around the town, avoided any area that I know could be populated no matter the time of day. I was quite the distance from my house, but eventually I reached the familiar and comforting sight of my plain, boring home. Ah, who knew I would miss it this much. I walked with much less of a limp now to the front door. My body worn down and tired, I was ready for sleep.

I froze however when I saw an unknown figure sitting in front of the front door, hunched over. I tensed, ready to fight. This was my home…if Komachi wasn't safe…I almost growled.

"Easy boy. Down."

I blinked. The figure pulled out a cigarette and lit it, clearly relaxed. I didn't answer. I didn't know who this man is, or what he could want. What if they already had Komachi? What if she wasn't here? What if she was injured or what if they were torturing her? What if –

"Woah, woah, don't get so tense there skippy. I'm not here to hurt you. Or your family."

He had lifted his head up and waving his arms in front of him. His face was rather normal looking. He probably was around 30. He had a built physique and well shaved face. He was wearing a well-tailored blue suit, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His tie was loosely hanging around his neck, and the top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone. His hair was a dark brown, and shaggy looking and somewhat long. Over all, I'd say woman would consider him a rather handsome man, despite the disgusting habit of smoking.

But who the hell is skippy?

I met his eyes. He had brown eyes, and he didn't flinch when my rotten grey eyes bore into is. I slowly stood up, relaxing my battle ready stance, but my eyes were still suspicious. He chuckled as he took a drag.

"One day down and you already don't trust anyone. Smart boy."

Why was this guy here? Can people just leave me alone already? I just want to sleep. I sighed though. "Who are you?"

He took a drag, in obviously no hurry to answer my question. He smirked to himself and relaxed against the wall of my home. He smiled at me, "My name is Isamu Shin. Nice to meet you."

I frowned. Isamu Shin, huh? Kind of a cool name. True Bravery huh…

I stood up a little bit. Something told me that this guy wasn't an enemy. But he wasn't an ally quite yet. I nodded to him. "Hikigaya Hachiman." I responded curtly.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it in one hand, nodding to himself. "Hachiman, huh? Good name. You should thank your parents."

I didn't respond to him, but I wanted to know why he was there. I still couldn't trust him after all. This whole is filled with vile evil people that will lie cheat and steal to get their way. I know this, and I'm not going to let myself be fooled.

"What are you doing here?"

Isamu chuckled and looked up at the stars. "I'm here from an agency. We specialize in certain…special cases. Unlike our competitors over at Ashi…" I tensed at the word. He continued, either ignoring me or not noticing. "We decided that humans aren't supposed to be weapons of war. While you're special, we just want to help and nurture you, not hurt and break you. I'm here to recruit you into our program."

He finished and looked at me, almost looking bored. I wonder how many times he's said this. Too anyone. Clearly I'm not the first person. I eyed him cautiously, thinking of what I should respond to that, since he clearly wasn't going to talk anymore until I said something. My eyes flickered to one of his pockets, where his fingers were fiddling with something in them. It was such a small movement; I'm surprised I even noticed it. Immediately I felt myself tense up and I glared at him.

He looked surprised that I had reacted so sensitively to his action. He blinked a couple of times before bursting out laughing. I didn't back down, continuing to glare at him. I waited as his mirth settled down and he wiped a tear from his eye, clearly amused by what I had just done. Isamu chuckled again.

"What do you think is in my pocket, kid?"

My eye ticked at his remark. I never liked being called a kid. I always felt more mature than my idiot peers in this god forsaken youth. I've felt like an adult for almost all of my life. I hate being called a kid. Ignoring his taunt though, my eyes flickered down to his pocket again, eyeing it. I decided to think out loud, for his amusement.

"It's too small to be a weapon, or a knife. At least, it's too small to be a useful knife... And you're smoking, but you put your lighter away in your other pocket…maybe a piece of paper? No… you're here to recruit me…a business card?" I finished, almost questioning myself.

If he tried hiding his impressed look, he did a very poor job of doing it. His eyes blinked a few times and his cigarette almost fell out of his mouth. He burst out into a laugh again.

"Ho! Wow, I'm actually impressed! Yes, you're correct though." He pulled out the rectangular card. "It's a business card. From our agency." He hands it over to me, and hesitantly I took it. I inspected it.

 **S.C.F.**

We fight for one

I raised an eyebrow at him. "SCF? The hell does that mean? We fight for one? Who came up with this? It's stupid."

His eyebrow twitched, and he put a hand on his forehead, like he was trying to prevent an incoming headache. "I know, I know. I didn't decide it." He sighed, clearly this is an old wound for him. I smirked to myself. He looked at me with tired eyes. "SCF stands for Special Combat Forces."

I frowned, "Special Combat Forces? Is this a military unit?"

He took a drag of his cigarette. "Kind of, but not really. SCF is privately owned, but the Japanese government recognizes it as a formidable ally, and we conduct private missions and join operations with their military and police force. We're more of a partner than a branch." He took another drag. "We specialize in uncommon phenomena involving persons and evaluate their potential or desire."

"Desire for what?"

"Desire to protect. Desire to fight. Desire to live an exciting life. Desire to be a hero. Who knows, people tend to desire odd things. It's all relative." He shrugged, looking at me, clearly bored.

I sighed, I really didn't want to be thinking about this right now. I was too tired. Too much has happened in these past couple of days. I rubbed my eyes, feeling them burn. "Look Isamu-san—"

He raised his hand, "Please call me Shin. Isamu-san makes me feel old."

I stared blankly at him. "Look…Isamu-san…" Isamu pouted. I ignored him. "I'm sorry, but I'm tired. It's been a long day, and I just want to sleep and get cleaned up. I've learned a lot in the past couple of hours, and its kind of overflowing my brain. I need time to process things…" I trailed off, just hoping he'd get the hint.

He nodded, understanding. "I know, it's a lot to take in." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cellphone. It was a simple penny phone. Nothing special. He handed it to me. "This phone is untraceable, and has my number programed in it. You'll only be able to call me from this phone, calling my number from any other device doesn't connect to anything. Keep that in mind. I'll give you time to think about it. But we'd like to hear back from you within the week." He bent down and reached into the bag he had at his feet. I was much too tired to care about anything else in this point of time.

He pulled out some clothes. Specifically, uniforms. One was our P.E. track suits, the god awful green almost blinding me. And the other was our high school's school uniform. I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "You've probably had a growth spurt here in the last couple of days, so we had these ordered and resized to your fitting."

He started to walk towards me, but for some reason I trusted him. He walked by me but stopped facing the other way. Neither of us were looking at each other.

"You have a lot of questions. And I'm not trying to bribe you into joining us…but we have answers and there are others who face the same situation you're in." My eyes widened. There were others like me? "You'll feel at home. I promise you."

With that Isamu Shin walked away from my home. I looked down at the clothes that they gave me. Then at the card and phone in my hand. I sighed. I'll have to think about this in the next couple of days. But for now. A nice hot shower and some sleep would do me wonders. I walked inside the house, being as quiet as I possibly can get. My limp was making it somewhat difficult however. I limped over to the counter and noticed a note. I gimped up to it.

 _Onii-chan,_

 _Kaa-san and Tou-san are away for the weekend on a business meeting. So they'll be gone for two days. They called me and let me know, since your phone was off. How typical of you Onii-chan._

 _I'm going over to a friend's house to study for an upcoming test this Monday!_

 _Food's in the microwave._

 _Please take a bath. And try to be the good Onii-chan that I know you are!_

 _Oh that earned tons of points!_

 _Your wonderful Onee-sama._

 _-Komachi_

I sighed in annoyance. So my sister wasn't even home, neither were my parents. I decided to go bath myself, ridding my body of the day's events. What an annoying change of fate. Really Kami-sama? Was it too much to ask for a simple easy going life? I shook my head and limped up the stairs, throwing the clothes, business card, and phone on my futon and then headed for the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror in disgust. My eyes held bags under them, my face was pale, dirty and bloody. My hair was matted down with dirt and blood. My previously white t-shirt was barely even recognizable any longer. And my shoulders were slumped. I looked miserable.

I took off the ruined clothing and carefully took off my makeshift tourniquet. I stared at the bullet hole that was deep and saw the small glint of a bullet making it's way out of the wound. I really didn't want to go digging in my own leg to pull it out, so I decided to just let my healing take it's natural course and wait it out. I drew up a fresh hot bath, and then proceeded to wash my hair and body before getting in.

After a while of washing and cleansing myself, I got out and looked at myself in the mirror again. The wound on my forehead, which was scabbed over before, was now just a thing tiny scar, hardly noticeable. The wounds on my arms and legs were all gone. I looked at my shoulder and noticed that it was bruised still. It was still pretty sore. Breaking bones must take a little longer to heal.

As I was inspecting my shoulder I heard a small clang on the ground and noticed that the bullet was pushed out of it's nest. The wound was bleeding again slightly, and still incredibly sore. I'm sure if I concentrated hard enough tomorrow, I could hide my inevitable limp.

I rubbed my eyes and dried myself off. Heading to my room. I'll save that meal for the morning. I just was too tired to eat, and I had no appetite anyway. I put my pajamas on, with some flinching and wincing from my shoulder and leg, and climbed into bed. How am I supposed to explain this to my classmates tomorrow. Surely they'll have questions and will assault me with attention. I scowled. Maybe I should just skip school…

" _I'm sure you being at school will confuse them more than anything."_

I frowned. What do you mean?

" _I mean, the Hikigaya they saw…got hit by a car and was bleeding all over the side walk. Then they took you away in an ambulance with critical wounds. Seeing you at school without a hair out of place will definitely make them doubt themselves."_

I blinked. Oh yeah that's true. The only evidence of me being injured yesterday at all with my clothes on, would be that I was slightly pale still and had a small gimp. But the main concern for them would have to have been the huge gash in my forehead, which was now nowhere to be seen. I could easily deny their accusations. I sighed in relief. This would be much easier than expected.

I rolled on my side, flinching slightly from the pain, but relaxing as it subsided. My eyes found their way to the business card on top of the clothes given to me. They lingered on the card and then drifted slowly over to the phone. I was tired. So very tired. I sighed one more time, rolled on my back and laid an arm over my face.

What do I do?

I guess the answer will come to me at some point. But right now. Sleep. Sleep comes first.

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

Chapter three complete!

Sorry if any of you were hoping to see any interaction between Hikigaya and his classmates, but we're going to be developing into the alternate universe plotline soon here, while continuing the canon somewhat. I'm aware that I started my story near the end of of the show right now as is, but each day will play out and will show the growth of Hachiman and his understanding of his abilities.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own OreGairu/Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

Click.

I locked the front door, new school clothes adorning my body. My hand lingered on the door knob. My mind flashing to yesterday's adventures. My eyes narrowed, thinking about the visit from the man last night. Isamu Shin was his name… I sighed, hand dropping to the rightful place at my side. Best not to worry about that now. I've got plenty of time to think about that.

I walked off, heading to school. My eyes were downcast, looking at the sidewalk in front of me. I had a very slight limp, from my leg being sore, but I had no other physical evidence of there being a wound from yesterday. My shoulder felt much better as well. I rotated my arm around in a circle, testing its durability. Yosh, it felt okay. It was still sore to the touch but I was able to use full function of it now. What a wonder…injuries that could have taken weeks to heal…a mere day. It truly is a miracle.

My walk to school was slow, but peaceful. The cool breeze brushed my hair, the warm sun kissed my skin. The simple sounds of nature whispered in my ears. Ah this kind of peaceful life is what I want. I smiled. Komachi would enjoy this. She'd enjoy this blissful scene just as much as I do. It's simply what a Hikigaya would do. I felt my smile drop slowly. Flashes of the past two encounters flooded my brain. Fighting the two muggers on this very road…and chasing that guy through town. Learning about the dangers of this city. I slowed my pace down to a stop.

Ashi…

The group that, within minutes, had found out that I had taken down one of their members and attacked me. Aiming to kill. My gaze shifted up from the concrete to a tree, swaying gently in the wind. I could see a few bugs climbing around the base. I could see each grass petal blow in the breeze. This peacefulness will be no more soon, Isamu had told me and I am aware that Ashi will continue to come after me. But what would be the best option for this? How could I keep Komachi, and now that I think about it, the others safe? Would I have to move away? Do I even want to leave?

The answer was no. I didn't want to leave. But at this point in time, it's definitely a possible solution. Another solution would be contact Isamu using the phone and joining their military group. But I didn't want to do that either. I don't want to be a soldier. My last option would be to keep a low profile, don't go out. Or at least make sure I'm somewhat unrecognizable when I go out. Maybe I should get a haircut? But I like my hair. I frowned, and possibly changing my physical features might make me more noticeable. I guess to friends it would, but to strangers I would be harder to recognize as Hikigaya Hachiman. I scowled. Maybe I'll ask the club…

I huffed and started to walk towards school again. I must have walked for quite a long time, because I blinked as I noticed the school building was in view. Students were walking together and talking, laughing, and playing around. I slumped my shoulders. Ah, I really hate high school.

I lowered my head, shadowing my eyes and walking through the front gates. I could hear the student's conversations around me, talking about nonsense and pointless things. I walked through the doors without a hitch and up to my shoe locker. Opening it and pulling out my school shoes, I took off my loafers and put them inside the shoe locker. With some difficulty from my leg, I managed to put my school shoes on. Shoulder my school bag, I stood up and walked in the direction of my class, ignoring everyone around me.

That was until someone tackled me.

My breath being knocked out of me, and my leg shouting in pain, I landed with a loud thump on the ground, groaning.

"Ugh…" I closed my eyes in pain, shoulder and leg flaring up. There wasn't an open wound for them to bleed from but they sure as hell didn't feel good. I felt a weight on my chest and peaked open one eye. Pink assaulted my eyes, too much pink.

I blinked and recognized the head of hair. "Yuigahama?"

I heard her faint sobs, muffled by my chest. "H-Hikki! You're okay!"

I felt bad, really I did. This is just plain awkward. I cast my eyes to the side and noticed a crowd of students surrounding us, staring and whispering.

"Ahh, Yuigahama, everyone's looking at us…" I trailed off.

"Hikki!" She sat up on top of me, eyes red, bags under her eyes. I blushed slightly, feeling her grind against particular regions that I really don't want to get involved right now. She must not have noticed our promiscuous position because her eyes locked with mine. I choked on any of my words in shock. Tears were flowing down her face, eyes filled with a mix of emotions. I gulped.

"Hikki! I was so worried, they just suddenly took you away in the ambulance, and you were bleeding so much and…and…" She trailed off, eyes widening, and tears flowing down her face still. I was confused. Why did she stop? Her eyes left mine and traveled up my face, towards my forehead. I'm sure my hair was pushed back, falling to gravity, and revealing the completely smooth skin under my bangs.

She leaned forward inspecting my forehead. I tensed up considerably, her lips being mere inches from my nose, and I could smell her minty breath. I gulped again and felt her tears drip down onto my own chin. My own eyes traveled lower, down her neck, and down to her shirt, the top few buttons of the school uniform undone and revealing the underneath.

Quickly I adverted my eyes, looking to the side. "Y-Yuigahama?" I stuttered with a squeak. I could feel sweat break from my forehead. Oh god please save me.

She blinked and looked down at me, my eyes cast to the side. She noticed how close we were and in what position we were in. My face was red; I was sure of it. Suddenly she squealed and pushed herself off of me in a hurry, knocking the wind out of me again. She backed away quickly making pathetic noises and her face was bright red.

"H-Hikki you pervert! Gross! Idiot!" She snatched my wrist and pulled me to a standing position way too fast. I flinched, my leg bothering me suddenly. She pulled me away from the crowd, and ran down the hallway with me in tow. Wow she's really strong. Her hair was hiding her face and she opened up a door, and pulled us into it.

I looked around the room and noticed it was a plain empty classroom. She was panting slightly, back facing me. My guilt creeping up on me again. I didn't mean to make her worried…

"Look, Yuigahama, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry, I caused that, ya know?"

I blinked, she turned around to face me, cheeks flushed and eyes not meeting mine. She grabbed one of her arms. "It's just, like, I was so happy to see you today after what happened yesterday…"

She trailed off and I studied her. This is what I have to do though. I have to make sure nobody knows it was me. I feigned annoyance and scowled. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes snapped to me. "Hikki, we all saw it! You were chasing this guy and then all of a sudden-" She threw her arms up in the air. "BAAAMMM! You were hit by this car, ya know? Then you totally like flipped in the air like-" She waved her arms around. "WUAAHHA! And you landed on your feet! Then you chased him again I was so scared 'cause you just got hit by a car and all, but Yukinon was like-" She moved her body to the side quickly and seriously looked off to where she was standing before. "'Yuigahama-san, we're going after him.'" She moved her body back to where she was standing before. "And I was like, 'Okay!' So we chased after you and you like, are really fast you know that? But everyone followed us and then we found all these cop cars and they wouldn't let us through to see you, but you were just laying there on the stretcher and blood was everywhere and they were arresting the one guy, ya know? And like they took you away in the ambulance and no one knew what to do so Hayato suggested a café and we all agreed and then I went home but like I couldn't sleep ya know? You were totally covered in blood and it was scary and made me sick and I wanted to visit you in the hospital but I was going to wait until after school with everyone but then you're here at school and I guess I just…kind of… got…excited…"

She was panting when she finished but she looked confused as well. I blinked. I'm surprised she didn't die from lack of oxygen. Feigning confusion and shock, I tilted my head, raising my eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Yuigahama didn't say anything and her eyes drifted to my head again. I sighed. "I don't know what got into your head this morning, but look see?" I lifted my bangs off my head, showing the smooth skin. "I'm fine. And I'm pretty sure I'd feel it if I got hit by a car…"

She bit her lip, clearly not convinced, but how could she deny the evidence in front of her. I had no injuries, and I had no idea what she was talking about. It couldn't have been me, right? "But it looked so much like you…"

I frowned at her, "You know there are probably a lot of other people out there that look like me, right?"

She shook her head, "But what happened to you after the race! You were nowhere to be seen. And like nobody could find you…"

I waved her off, "I got sick while running. Pushed myself too hard." I looked to the side, feigning embarrassment.

Yui visibly relaxed, "Oh just sickness, huh?" she smiled and brought a hand up to her chest. "I'm so glad…"

I felt my cheeks heat up. My jaw relaxed, and I was left speechless. Was she really that worried about me? She blushed red and looked up at me. "Well let's go let everyone else know you're okay!"

She grabbed my sleeve and tugged me out of the classroom, a bright smile on her face as she giggled slightly. I was harshly pulled out of my daze and I let myself be practically dragged across the school, heading for our homeroom that is bound to start soon. We got to our classroom and she slammed the door open, drawing the attention of everyone already there. I felt my face go red with embarrassment. Oh god no. Not like this.

Heads turned as Yuigahama dragged me inside. I gulped seeing the astounded looks from Hayama's clique and from a few other people in the classroom. Yuigahama finally stopped pulling at my sleeve and I regained my footing, brushing away the imaginary dust and I looked to the side, embarrassed and irritated.

"Hikitani-kun!?"

"Hikio?!"

"Hachiman?!"

A chorus of gasps followed the class and I gulped. Several people got out of their chairs and got up to my face, eyes wide and faces close. Too close, oh no. Please back off. I felt myself start to sweat and I backed up to the back of the room, cornered by the wall and by everyone. My eyes darted this way and that, unsure where to rest them. They landed on Totsuka, who was way too close to my arm. He looked scared, and surprised. Oh no my little angel, please don't look at me with those big eyes of yours. I might do something that could ruin my life, or worse my image!

My eyes drifted around the crowd, pausing on Ebina who was actually grabbing my other hand, holding it close to her. Her glasses were crooked and filled with worry. "Hikitani-kun? Are you okay? What happened yesterday?"

My vision started to swirl, I looked over at everyone else, their presence far too close. Yumiko was near the center arms crossed and facing the other way, but I could see her emerald green eyes focused on me. Her expression was unreadable and her cheeks were tinted red.

I decided to look at the back of the room and noticed the Kawasomething-san staring intently over in my direction. Why are you looking at me like I kicked your puppy? Oh please spare me your kindness Black Lace!

The corners of my vision started to go black and I lost control over my breathing, feeling it grow ragged and uneven. I was sweating and legs start to wobble. Their attention was too much; this was too much. The room suddenly felt very small and I felt too big. Was someone grabbing my throat or was I just struggling to breathe that much?

I felt a tug off to the side as I was pulled away from everyone's attention. I briefly acknowledged the color pink as I focused on recovering my breathing.

"Guys!"

Was that Yui's voice? It sounded like it. A weight was pulling on my sleeve still. I leaned against the wall, trying not to fall over.

"Hikki…"

Oh so it was Yuigahama. She's the only one who calls me that.

"Hikki…" She started again. "Like, totally doesn't like that!"

Eh? My vision recovered somewhat and I could feel my breathing regulate. I looked over at the group I was pulled away from. Their eyes lingered on me, but Yui was standing protectively in front of me. Ah thank you so much Yuigahama-san! You saved me! I could feel her gently pull me over to the direction of my seat and I sat down in a plop. Ah what a sweet heart. I sighed, putting my head in my hands. Man am I pathetic or what? Can't even deal with the attention of a few classmates who were worried about me. I scowled to myself.

Off to the side I could hear Yuigahama explaining about how I wasn't involved in the chasing, and that it was someone else. That it was all just a misunderstanding. She told them how I had showed her that I had no injuries, and that my disappearance during the race was due to me suddenly feeling very sick. I almost felt bad for having Yuigahama lie for me, but she believed it was the truth. This lie was an easy decision to make anyway. They didn't need to concern themselves over my wellbeing. It's not worth it. I'M not worth it.

I could hear light footsteps walk up to me, one's that I recognized as Totsuka's. I looked over at him. His eyes were cast downwards. "Ah I'm sorry, Hachiman. I didn't realize you didn't like crowds."

I waved him off, feeling my heart break seeing the look on his face. Please Totsuka-chan! Always smile! "It's no big deal, I just don't like people getting close. Especially that many people." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Have you always been like that?"

I peeked over at him from the corner of my eyes, "Well, I'm just not good with people touching me."

Totsuka smiled somewhat cautiously, "Too many people in your personal space?"

I smirked and looked away, Totsuka was such an angel. He could read me like a book! Gahhhh, just marry me already Totsuka-hime! "S-something like that."

He bowed slightly and walked away, leaving me to my own thoughts. I kept my eyes cast down at my notebook. I could feel eyes on me, and I really didn't want to see who was staring. I started to doodle into my book, random lines and shapes and designs. One thing that I've always appreciated about myself was that I felt like I was actually a relatively good artist. Some of my sketches definitely were praise worthy in my book. Maybe I should draw something for Komachi one day…?

"Hello and good morning class."

A chorus of hellos followed and I proceeded to do my best to ignore my sensei. Ah yes, back to my hatred of school.

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and I looked outside. The sun was shining. Perfect. I can go to my spot and eat in peace. I collected my books and writing utensils and shoved them in my bag, hearing various conversations in the classroom about pointless things. I stood up, grabbed my bag and proceeded to the exit of the classroom, once again feeling eyes on my back. Why? Why would anyone pay that much attention to me? Leave me alone.

I slowly walked through the halls, heading towards a vending machine to grab a drink. My lunch neatly packed away in my bag. I ignored the students in the halls, making too much noise and taking up too much space. I felt someone run past me, bumping into my shoulder and making my notebook fall out of my bag. I glared at the passing student, and went to pick it up when another student stepped on it, pushing it away more.

I narrowed my eyes in irritation. Ugh, some people's kids, I tell you… I picked up my notebook and shook the dirt off of it, the shoe stain however was a little more irritating to get rid of. I scowled and wiped it off. I put it back into my bag and then proceeded to walk to the vending machine. My rotten eyes set forward, ignoring everyone and anyone. My eyes lazily drifted over several students who crowded the hallway.

One particular group of kids, who were all shouting and laughing about something, which it was probably something stupid, were standing in front of my vending machine. One of the few in this school that would sell my precious MAX coffee. I stopped and glared at the students crowding the vending machines. Don't you understand that other student's want to use them too? My interest perked up when I noticed a small, black haired girl standing somewhat away, staring nervously at the vending machines as well.

A flash, and an image of Tsurumi Rumi popped up in my head. This black haired girl, had a small bob haircut. Nothing about her would ever look interesting, and while she wasn't pretty or anything, she may have been described as cute. My eyes drifted over towards the crowd again. So she wanted to get to the vending machine did she? II looked back at the girl, probably a first year I was betting. Her size was just too small. She was a good foot and a half shorter than I was. I sighed. Looks like it's up to me.

I stepped up to the group, forcing my way between two of the outliers, gaining their attention and glares. The group seemed to notice it, and one boy in particular, who looked rather rugged, glowered in my direction. I ignored all of them and pushed my way through the crowd, heading towards the vending machine.

"Excuse me…"

The conversation around me dwindled into nothing, and I casually put my money into the vending machine. I could feel their eyes on me, but I continued to ignore them. Once the proper amount was in the vending machine, I selected my precious MAX coffee. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I threw a glance over it.

The rugged boy, who seemed to be the center of this clique, was annoyingly glaring at me.

"Um… What do you think you're doing?"

I raised an eyebrow, waving at the coffee machine. "Buying a drink."

His eyebrow twitched. "I mean what are you doing here?"

I looked around, noticing most of the student's presence in this area had been drawn to us. I shrugged. "I'm putting money into a machine to buy a drink."

He growled at me and roughly grabbed my collar. "Look here, you rudely pushed away my friends and now are just standing here. I think that's quite a nerve you have there."

"I have a nerve?" I scowled at him, my annoyance growing. "You guys are blocking the vending machines. There are other people in this school besides you."

I felt his grip tighten and I resisted the urge to grab him. "There are other vending machines."

Okay this was enough, I grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly. The ruffian, as I have decided to him, squeaked almost inaudibly in pain but he let go of his grip, and I gently threw his hand to the side, and straightened my collar out. "Those vending machines are out of the way. Maybe next time, just stand a good ten feet away, and there won't be problems."

My drink, noisily, fell into the dispensing part and I casually reached down to grab it. Before I could, a hand snatched down and took it from the slot, earning my narrowed eyes in response. The ruffian smirked triumphantly at me. "Look bro, you're the only problem here. I'm taking this as a tradeoff of me not kicking your ass."

My eyes travelled to the top of the can, which he so fractiously opened and took a drink of it. He waved his hand behind him. "Come on guys, let's ditch his ass."

I glared at his back in annoyance. What a nuisance. Tch. This is why I hate high school. Kids like these are so troublesome. I turned around and put more money into the vending machine, selecting the option for MAX coffee again, and listening to the sounds of the conversations resuming all around me. The can fell down into the dispensary and I picked it up, turning around. Walking away towards my one favorite spot.

My attention was grabbed by the small black haired girl from before. She was fidgeting with her feet and looking down. I pretended not to notice her and started to walk by when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I didn't look at her but I heard her meek voice.

"T-T-thank you…"

I tilted my head, looking over my shoulder. Her face was red and her onyx colored eyes were cast to the side. I stared hard at her, studying. She was shy, timid. Almost too shy and too timid. But she recognized the fact that I had helped her out, and despite not wanting to talk to me, she thanked me. If I were to guess anything, she probably has very strict and mean parents who have installed into her mind that she had to be polite no matter what. She wasn't meeting my eyes, despite the corners of them being watery. Maybe I reminded her of her father, my eyes being stern and rotten. Or maybe she's just so touched that I had somehow helped her out, even though my real goal was just to get a can of coffee myself.

Who knows?

I nodded, "It's nothing."

Without waiting for a response, I tugged my sleeve out of her grip and walked away. Really it was nothing. But maybe it meant more to her than I realized. Either way, it's not my problem.

I walked towards my spot, already missing ten minutes from our lunch break. With a huff and a groan from my sore leg, I sat down on the steps and overlooked the school yard, a gentle breeze coaxing me into closing my eyes. I decided to put on my music. I pulled out my mp3 player out of my bag, putting the earphones in my ears, and selecting a song at random. A relaxing guitar flowed through my ears, the acoustics beautiful. I took a sip of my coffee and bit off some of the bread I was eating, eyes drifting shut again. I enjoyed this feeling. It was a peaceful feeling. I enjoyed the feeling of the sun on my skin, and the breeze in my hair, and the solitude that was kindly given to me.

I watched the tennis courts as several students were running around, practicing or playing various sports in their limited free time and I could see Totsuka's outline in the tennis court, hitting balls against the wall. I smiled slightly, the wall truly is the best opponent out there. Only responding to your hits, and the wall's skill very much depended on your own. It was equal. It will always be equal. I rest my weight back onto my elbows, and on the step above me, leaning my head back and basking in the glorious rays of the bright ball of fire in the sky. I kept my eyes closed but I couldn't resist a small smile at such a tranquil feeling I had.

I sensed a pair of eyes on my frame again. I curiously raised an eyebrow and looked around, my eyes resting on the person who stood not but a few feet away.

Miura was standing there, mouth agape slightly and her cheeks painted a rosy color. The wind swept the hair over her face, emerald eyes shining in the sun. I blinked and took one of my earphones out of my ears.

"Do I have something on my face?"

As if knocking her out of a trance, her face got red and she scowled at me, tucking her hair behind her ear. "N-no, you just had such a stupid look on your face…sitting there all alone."

She crossed her arms over her chest and studied her nails. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. What an odd girl. I listened to her walk up to me and sat down beside me. Tch. How annoying. Now She's ruining my solitude.

"Hikio…"

Her quiet voice surprised me, thoughts of our time on the stairs inside next to the vending machine ventured into my mind. I blinked in surprise. Miura was looking down, cheeks red and her fingers playing with her hair. She was playfully biting her lip. I blinked, fighting my own blush. This girl. Was she trying to seduce me?

"Yui told us what happened."

Oh so she wanted to talk about that. I didn't know what to say to how she started the conversation however. "Yeah?" Well that's as good as an answer as I'm capable of I guess.

She peeked over at me, and I adverted my gaze, cheeks getting warm.

"You really had us worried, idiot."

I snorted, "I don't see why anyone should be worried about me in the first place. Besides It wasn't me who-"

"Hikio! We were, okay! A lot of us…" Her sudden outburst surprised me and I turned to look at her in shock. She was glaring at me, but her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "You see we all thought it was you, and we ran after you, but like when we got there. You…" She trailed off, green eyes wavering with emotion. "Whoever it was…there was so much blood…"

Oh. I see. Not many of them have seen that much blood I'm guessing, and from someone who they thought was their classmate…anyone would be concerned. It was probably really traumatizing for them. I understand now why they were so worried. Nobody could see that much blood and not feel anything. Well, I guess except me, but I think the only reason why I didn't care so much was because it happened to _me_. I'm sure if it were anyone else I might have the same reaction as they had.

I waved her off. "Well it's fine. I'm fine, and nothing happened to me."

"I-it's not like I was that worried about you, it's just that-"

"I get it, Miura-san."

She didn't need to dig herself a deeper hole. I get why they seemed like they were worried about me. I'll save her the embarrassment. She was silent and I returned to my coffee and bread, continuing to eat. I peeked over at her and noticed that she wasn't eating anything at all. I frowned.

"No lunch?"

She jumped slightly, obviously disturbing her thoughts. She shrugged. "I'm starting this new diet."

"Isn't that called anorexia?"

She glared at me, I could almost see snakes behind her, ready to bite me at any second. The sense of foreboding was strong. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I suddenly feared for my life. But as soon as it happened, it ended and she looked away. "No! Idiot! It's just a diet where I only drink something for lunch."

I smirked slightly. "Anorexia is a disorder, not a diet, Miura-san."

She blushed deep red, probably in anger and karate chopped the side of my head. I flinched, ouch woman that hurt! "Idiot! Just shut up!"

I scowled slightly and continued to eat my bread. But I frowned and looked down at the loaf I had yet to finish. Damn woman…why do you have to go making me feel bad for eating now. In almost a pout, I ripped off a third of my bread and held it out, not looking at her.

"H-Hikio?"

I scowled, continuing to hold the bread. "You don't need a diet. You look fine as it is. Eat."

I was met with silence. For some time, she didn't say anything and I was actually curious to see if she really was still there or not. But I felt her gently pick up the piece of bread from my hand and I lowered it, continuing to eat my meal.

"Thank you…"

I nodded, not saying anything in response. It wasn't needed. If she were to collapse during class, it would be a nuisance to have to deal with. I'm just keeping her from passing out at least until school is over.

"Ne, Hikio. I saw what you did at the vending machines."

I paused. Curiously I looked at her. "Oh yeah?"

She was eating the bread I had given her. "Yeah, that was like pretty nice of you I guess."

Wow, tsundere much? I waved her off. "I wasn't being nice, I just wanted a drink, that's all."

Miura shook her head, "No, you were totally being nice for that one girl." Yumiko started to play with her hair and I scowled. "Who was she, by the way?" Emerald eyes drifted curiously over in my direction.

I raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

Miura's face reddened, "N-No reason, I was just curious."

"I have no idea who she was." I sighed and shrugged, "She just happened to want a drink at the same vending machine I did."

"But you shouldn't let those guys push you around like that!"

Scowling, I looked at her. "What use would there have been to start a fight? It would be pointless."

"But they took your drink!"

"So? I rudely pushed a couple of them."

"They were blocking the vending machine!"

"And I got them to move." She looked taken back from my rebuttal. I've learned how to deal with Yukinoshita, Miura. You've got a long way to go before you're on our level. I shrugged again, continuing "My solution was the most effective and efficient. And all I had to do was buy an extra can."

She frowned at me, "But what if you made them your enemies?"

I chuckled, "What is this, a warzone? We're kids, Miura-san. Not soldiers. They'll forget about it in a day or two."

"How are you able to think like that?" She looked like she was pouting in frustration. "Doing things like that totally ruins your image and rep."

I snorted. "Things like reputation might matter to you, but I couldn't give a damn about them."

She shook her head. "You really are weird, Hikio."

"Thanks." I took a sip of my coffee, unaffected by her words. "I guess."

"I have a question I've been meaning to ask you for a while." She looked like she had finished eating the bread I had given her, and was leaning back on her two hands. I didn't say anything, allowing her to continue talking. "You're…you're surprisingly nice."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's not a question. And why did that sound like more of an insult than a compliment?"

She ignored me, shooting me a look of distaste. "You're like surprisingly nice, Hikio and I've never heard you say a mean thing to anyone." I raised an eyebrow. I've said plenty of mean things. She shook her head. "It's never truly mean, most of it is just playful. It's pretty obvious."

Ohh? Does she think she's an expert on me now or something? But is she leading this into something else? "What of it?"

She fiddled with her hair again, something that I've picked up about her to be a nervous habit. "Back at the cultural festival…" Oh…suddenly I knew exactly what she was going to ask me and I turned my head away. "You said some awful things to Sagami… Why would you do that?"

I didn't answer. I really didn't know how to answer. Why would she care anyway? This happened so long ago it doesn't even matter anymore. Yumiko pressed on. I could feel her gaze on the back of my head. "Hayato said for us not to worry about it. But I've heard the rumors. How Hayato defended Sagami, and how you were totally out of line and mean to her."

Once again, I stayed silent. I took a drink from my can. If it were possible, I felt her gaze on me grow even more intense and I felt a tug on my sleeve. "You're not a mean guy Hikio. Yui had tried telling us, but I really didn't believe her until…recently." The tug grew heavier, but I still didn't look at her. Man what a drag.

I took another drink, "Why do you think I did it? Maybe I'm not mean, but I'm not exactly nice."

"I think…" she trailed off, and I continued to watch Totsuka swing his tennis racket. If only I were anywhere else. "I think you did it because you had too. She was being too stubborn to go back to the festival…and you forced her to go back."

I hummed a response. "Hmmm. Maybe that's why I did it. Who knows."

She ignored me, hand still pulling on my sleeve. "And maybe that's why you confessed to Hina…You saved Tobe's ass, and…and you saved our group. I heard though that you, Yui, and Yukinoshita were having a rough time after that though. Why would you do that? When we've all been so mean to you, why would you go so far?"

I didn't say anything, but I sighed. Suddenly I really didn't have much of an appetite anymore. Miura was being awfully annoying today. I felt her let go of my sleeve and I looked over at her. Her eyes were emotional and were looking down. She didn't say another word, but she stood up and started to walk away. I watched her leave, only from the corners of my eye though. She stopped a few feet away.

"Hikigaya-kun." I perked up. It was loud enough that it seemed like I was meant to hear it. She didn't turn around. "You're so quiet and alone that I sometimes forget you're probably in pain."

I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth drop and I watched her silently walk away. I scowled and my eyes drifted back to the tennis grounds. Totsuka was packing up now, and was probably heading to go shower quick before classes started again. My eyes lingered, not focusing on anything. Some people think that to be strong is to never feel pain. However, I think that the strongest people are those who feel it, understand it, and they accept it.

That's part of the reason why I think I'm one of the strongest. One of the elite. I think that I can handle most anything sent my way. I truly do. I appreciate my mind and body for allowing me to handle anything thrown my way and for that, I love myself. But while I also love myself. I can also hate me. It's true that maybe I understand pain and I accept it. But maybe sometimes I go through pain unnecessarily. Maybe I'm a masochist. Maybe I'm an idiot. Or maybe I'm dangerously close to being called reckless. I sighed and started packing up my own things.

Recently I've been saying something more often than not. Who knows? But the more I say it, the more I think that there has to be someone out there that knows. But what if I can't ever find them, or they're unwilling to help me? Well then I'm going to have to step up to the plate, and learn. I'll have to learn everything, whether it's easy or hard. I'll have to learn to accept my weaknesses and my strengths. I'll have to learn how to rely on others just as much as they rely on me. It won't easy. But I'm willing. I want to learn so that when someone says…

Who knows?

I can reply to them.

I do.

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

The Service Club. My home away from home, in all honesty. I've never felt like I've truly fit in anywhere. But in this club…I am still a loner. Kind of ironic isn't it? Yukinoshita and Yuigahama have become very close friends, and you know what they say? Three's a crowd. Yuigahama, the nice girl. The one that will do anything to fit in. Yukinoshita, the ice queen. The one that believes it is her duty to help the less fortunate. She's truly peerless.

Then there's me. The rotten one. The loner. The one that wants nothing to do with other people. Yet I find that my deepest desire to be alone, really is a lie. Far to recent, I've been called 'a nice guy'. Maybe my two club mates would say that if someone were to be bullied right in front of me, I'd step in and stop it. I find it hard to believe that I would do something so flashy, but then again, I find it hard to resist people looking at me so hopelessly. My older brother instincts just tend to kick in. I can't help it. Seeing people in trouble or in need just _calls_ to me. I feel the need to protect them. I don't know where this feeling started, but I have realized in the past week here that it's been highly conspicuous.

Not that I plan on doing anything with that.

My thoughts drifted back to the card and cellphone I had left at home that I had received from Isamu-san. Special Combat Forces. I have no idea what I want to do about that. But there is no question that Ashi will track me down and continue to hassle me day and night. Probably until I'm dead. Joining the Special Combat Forces might protect me from their harm. But what of my family? What of Komachi?

I could never leave and depend on someone else to protect my own family. Never could I do that. I'm not that desperate for help that I wouldn't step up as a man to solve my own problems. But then again…maybe I can't solve this problem? What if I wasn't enough? Would this decision be the worst option? I'm not sure. I'm never too sure about anything in my life. Ugh, this is all so frustrating. Why couldn't fate just give me a clear cut answer and tell me to roll with it. I'm so much better at letting others make decisions for me.

My walking movement stopped and I blinked in confusion. Something had forced me to stop. Like I ran into something. I looked down at the person rubbing their head. Oh. I ran into someone. Oops. I tilted my head as this person's skirt happened to be lifted up just enough to be able to see her panties. If I only bend down a little further… Oh wait, I know this person.

Isshiki sat their rubbing her bottom with a small pout on her face. She hasn't noticed that it was me yet. "Ah! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…"

She trailed off and opened her eyes and stared at me. I stared at her, blankly. I lost my chance to run away. Oh darn. Her apologetic eyes immediately died.

"Oh, Senpai, it's just you…"

She stood up and brushed off her skirt and backside, sighing. "Watch where you are going next time, Senpaaaiii~."

Oi, you ran into me. At least I believe you did, I was too lost in my thoughts to really know if I had or not. But I'm sticking to this story. "Sorry."

She pouted at me, "You don't sound sorry."

I shrugged, but then I heard her gasp and she got close up to my face. "Senpai it's you!"

I took a step back, trying to regain my personal space and scowled, "U-uh, yeah."

She took another step closer to me. Her face inches from mine and her eyes were wide. "Senpai you died yesterday!"

She started darting around my body, shifting her eyes and stare to all over my body and she ended in front of my face again. She grabbed my head and lowered it, lifting my bangs and searching through my hair. I sat frozen, unsure what to do in this situation. Why is she touching me…? Leave my personal space, right now. And I'm not dead. I'm standing right here. Although, I probably should have died…

"What are you doing?"

She took a step back and bit her lip, eyes sparkling with humidity. Oi, don't cry. There's nothing to cry about. "Senpai, w-we all saw you chasing that guy, and then you were bleeding from your head. Later that night I tried to call the hospital you were supposed to go too but they said you never arrived…" She trailed off, fiddling with her hands and looking down. I felt my words catch in my throat. She called the hospital?

I opened then closed my mouth. She looked very fragile right now, avoiding my eye contact. I mean, who would want to look into my eyes anyway. I gulped down an unknown lump in my throat and cleared my throat.

"You were…worried…about me?"

She gave me a look of disgust. "What is this? AreYouTryingToMakeItSeemLikeI'mWorriedAboutYouI'mSorryButIWasJustFreakedOutEvenThoughIDoCareAboutYouICan'tAcceptYourOffer. I'm sorry." She finished with a slight bow.

I sighed, exasperated. "Not at all. I was just curious."

I suddenly noticed that we were alone in the hallway and I couldn't help but think about the irony. Isshiki fidgeted. "Mou~ Senpai we were all worried about you! It's not every day you see a classmate suddenly get seriously hurt…but I heard from the others that you were here today and you were fine."

She looked up into my eyes, staring. "But I'm almost one hundred percent positive that it was you, Senpai…" She kept eye contact, something she is very good at doing when she's talking all serious like. I laughed awkwardly and shoved my hands in my pockets looking away. I'm not good with people looking at me with such intensity. Please stop that, or you'll make me flustered.

"A-ah, no. I'm fine, and I wasn't involved with any chase yesterday as you can see. I just was sick."

Her stare lingered far longer than I would have liked. She huffed, puffing one cheek out in annoyance. "If you say so…There's no evidence either I guess." She muttered the last part to herself mostly. I scratched my cheek in discomfort. This wasn't a pleasant situation to be in. I really hated all of these interrogations that I've been put under today. I suppose I have a few more to go through as well. I looked around the hallway, trying to occupy my attention as I ignored the awkward silence that loomed between us. Then I noticed that there was a box on the ground, and some papers had fallen out, probably when I bumped into her… I bent down to start picking them up, Isshiki almost jumped.

"W-what are you doing? Trying to look up my skirt so blatantly? That's seriously gross, Senpai…" She clutched her skirt tightly and scooted away to a safe distance. She looked appalled.

Ignoring her and sighing I continued to pick up the papers and put them in the box. Once it was all picked up I stood up and faced her. "I'm guessing these were yours…where were you going with them?"

She was blinking at me, clearly surprised. I'm not that rude of a person, woman… She seemed to recognize that I had asked her a question and she blinked once more. "O-oh yeah. I was going to take them to the Student Council room… A future project we have." She walked forward to take the box from my hands but I turned my body slightly and then jerked my head.

"Well then let's go."

Once more she looked startled, cheeks tinted a little red. "You're going to carry them?"

Bored, I looked ahead. "Hmm. Yeah. I knocked them over anyway."

She looked down, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt shyly. "O-oh."

Don't get flustered. I'm just doing my job. I sighed and started to walk forward. "Don't try to be all foxy, this is my way of apologizing for running you down."

Isshiki caught up to me and matched my pace. "Senpai, if anything you're the one being foxy here." She chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around her back and holding them there. "And I forgive you! For knocking me down that is. I'm surprised. You're actually pretty solid, like a wall."

I frowned. It seemed like she meant 'It's shocking that you are so built' instead of a compliment like 'You're so built that you're as hard as a wall'. It didn't seem like a praise. It was backhanded. Typical of this foxy kouhai of mine. I shook my head.

"I see."

She smiled at me and lifted her hand up to the top of my head as well, touching it. I glared at the appendage and tried to dodge it. "Hmmm Senpai you seem to have gotten a lot taller too recently… It almost hurts my neck to look up to you now."

She gave me her signature foxy smirk as I have now deemed it. I awkwardly looked to the side, falling in sync with her step again. "Ah, well you could say something like that."

Isshiki put a finger up to her lips and struck a thinking pose, "You might even be taller than Hayama-senpai…combine that with your scary eyes and you could be very intimidating!"

I glared at her in annoyance. She squeaked and jumped back, getting in a defensive pose. "Ah! See just like that! Seriously Senpai, that's pretty scary…"

I sighed and shook my head, continuing our trek. "What a pain."

Isshiki giggled and decided to latch herself onto my arm, making it uncomfortably difficult to hold onto this box I'm carrying. "But you know Senpai, you could be a good body guard one day if you keep growing!"

"That's impossible."

She looked taken back, fake surprised. "Instant answer!" She relaxed and tilted her head cutely, obviously curious. "Why not?"

I smirked down at her, "That's too much wasted energy in your average day. If anything goes the way I plan to, I'll be a good househusband one day." I nodded to myself. To be honest though, with all these recent events it seems like nothing will ever go my way ever again. Slowly my dreams are fading from in front of me.

" _It's a stupid dream anyway. It would be such a waste for you to stay at home and do nothing all day."_

I blinked, surprised at hearing Yuu-kun in my head. I almost forgot about you. Where have you been today?

" _Ignoring these pointless conversations you keep having. I've been on the lookout. Unconsciously, your mind notices almost everything you see. I can sift through your images, and recognize a threat almost immediately. For you, you would have to concentrate to do what I do. But thankfully, we're the same person so you technically unconsciously always are looking around for something hostile. Good thing you have me, Mii-chan."_

What would I do without you?

" _Probably be a waste of space."_

Gee. Thanks.

"Senpai…"

I was brought out of my thoughts from Isshiki's voice. I looked down at her. She was giving me this worried, yet disgusted look. Now detached from my side and a couple feet away from me. "Senpai…that's really gross."

I scowled, "Oi, that's just my ideal situation. I realize that one day I'll probably have to get a job. That's why I'm going to university. I'm smart like that." I stated proudly.

Isshiki sighed. "Only you..." She shook her head, "But I understand where you're coming from. If I could marry a rich attractive man one day, then I would be a housewife too!"

She stuck her tongue out at me. I glowered at her. "What's the difference between me and you?"

She knocked her head and giggled, tongue sticking out at me. Stop that. That's too cute. And Komachi can do that much better than you can. You're second to her. So don't ever do it again. "It's because I'm cuter than you~"

This woman.

Conveniently forme, we had arrived at the student council room. I walked in and nodded to the other student council members. I set the box down on her work area and turned around. She was beaming up at me.

"Thanks Senpai! You're so reliable."

I wouldn't say that.

"Like I said. I knocked them over."

She giggled and got close to my face. "Are you saying… you were taking responsibility?" She whispered that to me, her signature smirk in place and an attractive blush on her face. She tilted her head at me and her golden eyes shimmered with glee. I swallowed a sudden lump and looked away from her, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"N-not really."

She giggled and patted my shoulder, "It's okay Senpai! I know that you'll be good for your word one day!"

I looked back, confused. What did she mean by that? Tch, whatever. How troublesome. I sighed. "Well, I should go to my club finally now."

I walked towards the door, hands in pockets. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama are probably wondering where I am by now. Or not. They probably don't care. I hope Yukinoshita at least poured me some tea already so it cools down. I felt a tug on my sleeve. I blinked and turned around. Isshiki was giving me a smile worth 1000 watts. I almost blushed. Almost.

"See you later, Senpai~"

She gave me a small wave and let go of my sleeve. Her cheeks were a little red as she blushed, probably from embarrassment. Awkwardly, and not really used to it, I lifted my hand up and gave her a small wave as well.

"Y-yeah. Later."

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

I opened the door to the clubroom and waved my hand up at my two club mates.

"Yo."

Their heads swiveled in my direction.

"Welcome, Hikigaya-kun."

"Hikki! You're finally here!"

I noticed a cup of tea, no longer steaming. Perfect. I sat down and gently placed my bag on the ground, leaning it against my chair. "Yeah, I was helping Isshiki with something."

Yui laughed uncomfortably, "Ah you're so nice, Hikki."

I gave her a weird look. No I'm not. Why does everyone insist that? "I sure hope she is safe and sound, Hikigaya-kun. You didn't do anything to her did you?"

"Hell no."

I glared at the pair, before taking out my book and taking a sip of my tea. I sighed, contently. Yukinoshita really does make the best tea.

"Ah, thank you, Hikigaya-kun."

Wait, I said that out loud? Damn. I didn't mean to compliment her. She really doesn't need a bigger head than she already has. Yukinoshita smiled appreciatively over at me.

"But maybe it's because you only make poor tea? Or is it because your tea is garbage? Maybe your hands infect your tea with a foul flavor. Or is it your foul eyes?"

I waved her off, "I get it, my eyes are foul."

Yuigahama giggled and Yukinoshita smiled fondly. I took a big gulp of the tea and sighed happily. Ah, now this is what heaven tastes like. I opened my book and looked for the spot that I had left on, when I heard a chair be pushed back. Apathetically, my eyes travelled to the source of the sound and saw Yuigahama standing up. She was smiling down at Yukinoshita.

"Yukinon, I'm going to go to the restroom. Kay? I'll be back in, like, five minutes!"

Yukinoshita held out her hand and looked like she was about to protest to Yuigahama leaving, but a quick look silenced the Ice Queen. Huh. Weird. Yuigahama lightly skipped out of the room, turning around and grinning at me.

"I'll be back!"

I nodded and went back to my book. It was silent for a few moments when I heard Yukinoshita clear her throat. I looked up. Her blue eyes were staring down at her tea cup, looking conflicted.

"It seems that we were wrong about you yesterday."

I tilted my head, confused. "What?"

She blushed slightly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yesterday, during the race you happened to disappear, and then later we saw someone that we had ignorantly assumed was you, chasing a man. Whoever that was, happened to get injured quite badly. I'm sorry, you must have been pestered all day about it."

I blinked. So either someone had told her that it wasn't me, or she had figured it out from the fact that I was sitting here, unharmed, in front of her. I nodded. "Yeah, I just got sick during the race."

Yukinoshita closed her eyes. "I see."

Silence.

.

.

.

I wasn't sure what to say, this seemed almost forced on her end. Or she's just really awful at these kind of conversations. It was something I, myself, have trouble with.

"In any case, Hikigaya-kun, we had perceived incorrectly. I apologize for causing you trouble."

She bowed her head slightly. Embarrassed, I looked away. "It's nothing really."

Yukinoshita looked up at me and then offered a small smile. "But maybe we wouldn't have misjudged if you hadn't been so bad at physical activities, Hiki-weakling-kun."

I scowled at her, "Says you. Five minutes into any sort of activity and you run out of gas."

She took a sip of her tea, "It's only because excellence takes much more energy to output than a poor performance."

"Oi, I didn't have a poor performance. I could have beaten him if I really wanted too."

"Didn't you just state that you were sick during the run? First you assault people with your rotten eyes, and now you've become a liar. How low have you fallen."

I closed my eyes, "Tch. I haven't fallen anywhere. I've always been at the bottom. Call me a sea creature who has adapted to the overwhelming darkness and pressure."

Yukinoshita smiled, restraining a small laugh. "How fitting. You calling yourself something like a fish, when you have the eyes of a rotten one."

"Yeah, yeah."

She set her tea down and tilted her head. "So then what happened to you after the race?"

"Nobody was around when I crossed the finish line. So I went home."

She put a dainty hand up to her chin, thinking. "I see. You have awful timing. Or maybe it's awful luck? Awful eyes? Maybe–"

I waved her off, interrupting her. "My personality, my attitude…everything about me is awful." I smirked playfully at her.

She paused for a second, but smiled at me. It was a warm one. Our banter was always refreshing to me. Like a breath of cold air that makes you feel better after you've been in a warm vehicle for a long period of time and you got carsick because of it. It seemed oddly specific, but I think it fits the best.

She looked down at her tea, fiddling with the handle. "Did you figure anything out while running with Hayama-kun?"

I paused. Wait what was she talking about? She gave me an odd look. "For the request for Miura-san."

Oh. Right. That.

I had actually completely forgotten about that, seeing as everyone was so concerned about me getting injured or what not. And not to mention a lot had happened between the race and now. And I mean a LOT. Wait. Come to think of it, Miura didn't even bring it up when we talked over lunch. Was she not curious any longer? Or did she find a resolution to her answer? I'm sure Hayama wouldn't have told her anything. Maybe something happened that resolved her request for herself though.

There's no way she wouldn't have forgotten about it though if it hadn't been solved. I'm not someone to prioritize over other people's personal problems. I'm more of a back burner kind of guy. Left forgotten, or to be stirred only occasionally. Yeah, that seems appropriate. I blinked and realized that I haven't answer Yukinoshita yet, as she stared curiously at me.

"Oh, right."

I thought back to my conversation with Hayama, quickly trying to think of anything that could have given away what he would be picking. I really didn't have an answer though. I faintly heard his voice say ' _I hate you'_ in the back of my head as I recalled our conversation.

"At the very least, he's not picking the sciences."

She smiled, exhaling softly. "That's a weird way to put it."

I shrugged, smirking at her as well. "Well, I'm a weird guy…"

I trailed off, and silence reigned over between the two of us. It wasn't uncomfortable, and quite the contrary. I welcomed it. Yukinoshita seemed content as well, with our conversation and with the silence. I honestly found this trait to be the most favorable in Yukinoshita, compared to everyone else. Many find the silence unbearable, like Yuigahama, but she does a great job of keeping a conversation gong. She's a natural talker, one might say. Suddenly, though, a thought popped into my brain. With all this talk about our futures, and even though I'm not too sure what's in store for me…I've yet to even hear a slight inkling on what Yukinoshita might be doing in her future…?

"Hey."

Her attention was drawn from her tea, to my face. She looked curious, as she cutely tilted her head. "Yes?"

I looked to the side, somewhat embarrassed, "Mind if I ask which field you're going with?"

She blinked, "That's the first time you've ever asked me something like that." She looked surprised.

I felt a little bad for ignoring her. It probably seemed rude to her that I never asked, or maybe she just didn't care. I am an insignificant human being anyway. "Is it?" I said, trying not to sound too guilty.

She took a second to control her surprised look. She gently cleared her throat into her hand and looked to the side. She seemed uncomfortable with answering it. Another second went by and she gave me a resigned smile. "For what it's worth, I'm going for liberal arts." She paused and I stared at her smile intently. It looked forced. It looked like she had something that she may have wanted to say, but instead went with this. I'm not a fan of this smile, I have decided. She blushed under my gaze and her smile dimmed down slightly. "So I suppose we'll all be in it together."

I frowned. "Well, in the same field anyway." I corrected her, and sipped my tea. My gaze didn't leave her. She started to fiddle with her teacup again, not meeting my stare.

I heard footsteps approach the door, but stop. I'm betting they were Yuigahama's. I sighed into my cup. "Well I'm sure Yuigahama will be back soon." My gaze found its way to her again, and this time she was smiling softly at me. I smirked, "Thanks for that. It was a nice chat."

Her cheeks reddened and she looked shocked that I would even say something like that. It's true, I felt just a little better after talking to Yukinoshita. I could always count on her to do that for me. She didn't say anything in response, as she seemed stuck in that position. I heard the door open and peeked over, expecting a head of pink hair to walk in. I wasn't disappointed.

Yuigahama strode in the room, looking between the two of us. "Eh? Yukinon, what's wrong? Did Hikki say something mean?!"

I glared at her, "Oi, why does it automatically have to come down to that?"

The pinkette stuck her tongue out at me and giggled. She glanced over at Yukinoshita and pulled her chair close to the other girl in the room. She grinned between the two of us. "So what were you guys talking about?"

Her eyes were closed and her grin seemed almost fake. Why would she try faking that? I couldn't guess. I could never really tell what's going on through Yuigahama's head.

Yukinoshita seemed to have recovered and smiled at her friend. "We were discussing Miura-san's request. And Hayama-kun's future plans."

Yuigahama's mouth formed an 'o' "Ooh! Right, with everything that happened I totally forgot about it!"

No surprise there. Yuigahama looked at me. "Did you get any info Hikki?"

I scratched my cheek, "Not really. Except that he won't be taking the sciences."

She tilted her head and tapped her cheek with a finger, looking surprised. "Really? Hmm, that kinda makes sense though, ya know?"

Yukinoshita and I both looked at her curiously. Yukinoshita spoke up, "What do you mean?"

Yui smiled between us and shrugged, pulling out her phone. "I dunno, it's just like, Hayato's so good at dealing with people, and like his parents are foyers right? I thought he'd do that with them!"

"Foyers? You mean lawyers?"

Yuigahama smiled at me, "That's what I said!"

No it wasn't, quit lying. But that made me think. It's true, his parents were both lawyers. It's a good guess. Surprisingly, because it came from the airhead herself. Really, I'm shocked that she got into this school. But Yui was surprisingly good at reading a situation, as I have learned. This was definitely something to ponder about. Would Hayama really take up his parent's law firm? He told me once that he really hasn't liked anyone truly. He hates dealing with people, but he's so good at it. A lawyer is a good disguise. Perfect for a faker like him. Bedside's, he's everyone's Hayama Hayato… He doesn't disappoint… He probably never disappoints his parents either. What if they were expecting him to take up their law firm one day. So logically thinking, wouldn't that already have decided his future for him?

I frowned. I almost pitied him. Another thing that he has told me had popped up into my head. _'Picking the only possible option when there's nothing else can't be called my own decision.'_ I doubt his future is up to his own discretion. I doubt anything in his life is really his own decision. What a terrible life. Having people expect so much out of you, and having the expectation that you would never fail them…What an awful life. And Hiratsuka-sensei thought that I had a messed up view point on life. Mine isn't pleasant, sure, but if you think about the obsession Hayama has with…I guess it would be himself. He's obsessed with himself, or should I say, his image.

Hayama's image is everything to him. He has almost a perfect clique. Miura, one the most beautiful girls in the school, who wouldn't back down from a fight, and could start one if needed. A perfect way to keep the ladies off of his back. Tobe, an athletic, if not a little bit dumb, upstanding young man. Tobe was nice, even if he sometimes comes off as pushy. A good lackey, perfect for soothing the wounds caused by the either him or Miura. Yuigahama, too nice to everybody. I doubt she had joined the clique from Hayama's niceness, and I'm guessing she had originally grouped with them because of her desire to fit in. She was almost obnoxiously nice, and Yumiko would have exploited that reason.

Ebina had, in a way, dulled his image. In a positive way though. Her fujoshi tendencies could take eyes off of him, and knock him down from a pedestal that many probably have put him on. But it wasn't in a bad way. She was enough to break the aura of superiority that his clique gave off unintentionally. They all were attractive and almost unapproachable from outsiders. Perfect for someone who hated people, but still had to be around them. Perfect for Hayama Hayato.

Wait, why am I analyzing this again? Oh right. Hayama's chances of being a lawyer.

I would wager that they could be fairly high. But then again, Hayama is almost a mystery to me. And thinking about him puts me in a bad mood. So I won't.

Whatever, it's his problem to deal with. Not mine. I looked over at my two club mates. They didn't seem to have noticed that I was in my own little world for a while. Good. They don't need to notice. I'll take this moment to enjoy the little 'me' time that I receive these days. I closed my eyes and listened to the two of them talk pleasantly with each other.

Ah it's good to be back.

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

Club had ended, and we all were walking out to the front gates. I was walking just a little bit behind the two, enjoying the fact that I was ignored. Well, not for long. As we passed the gates, I walked in the direction of my home and the two of them had said their goodbyes to me. I was once again, left in peace and silence. It seemed like such a long day, it really did. I paused briefly and registered in my mind that my leg no longer was bothering me anymore. I had no limp. Nice. I wonder when that had gone away. I continued walking again, thinking.

Everyone today was just a tad overbearing, wearing me out. But it was…nice…I guess I could call it. Having someone worry over me. Someone other than Komachi that is, since I for sure know she worries about me all the time. What a lovely sister she is, ah, no one can beat you! You've earned tons of Komachi points in my book! I chuckled softly at myself. So it felt good to have people worry about me, but I felt guilty for allowing them too. I didn't mean to be so reckless in my adventure. Yet it seemed that if I were to join something like the Special Combat Forces, I'd only worry them and Komachi, more. I mean, it would be bound to be more dangerous than what I have right now, wouldn't it?

But with these new found abilities, I can't just sit back and do nothing, even though I knew that I couldn't. One thing that's for sure to me right now is that I needed to get stronger. I don't want to have all these loose ends still, especially with Ashi now knowing of my existence. Komachi…my family…and everyone at school might be in danger while Ashi looked for me. And to be honest, I don't think that I would able to protect them much if I were to join the S.C.F.

Before I knew it, I had arrived at my door, walking inside and looking around for my sister. Seems like she isn't home quite yet. Not a surprise, since I always make it home before her. As I had promised her from when we were little. I decided to use this time that I had to myself.

Taking off my shoes, I walked upstairs into my room. I through my bag on my bed and headed over to the cell phone and card. I nodded to myself. I have thought about this, and even though it's only been a day. I have made my decision.

I picked up the cell phone and looked through the contacts list. There was only one number in it.

'Shin'

That's all that said. I guess he'd want to keep it somewhat ambiguous, wouldn't he?

I hit the call button and lifted the phone up to my ear, somewhat nervous. I have always hated talking on the phone. Hearing someone, but not seeing them just made me uncomfortable. Even the fact that I had to speak with someone, that also made me nervous. This particular man as well, had made me nervous because of who he was associated with.

The phone rang and rang. It seemed like it doesn't go to voicemail. I sighed. I was about to hang up when I heard a click from the other end. I froze.

" _Ahhhh, if it isn't Hachiman, the god of war and archery!"_

I almost twitched. We're not on a first name basis. And please don't ever remind me of my embarrassing middle school days.

"Ah, Hello."

" _I'm surprised to see you calling so soon, kid! To be frank."_

"Uh, yeah. I've decided."

" _Oooh~ sounds interesting. Good news I hope?"_

"For me."

" _Alright hit me, what have you decided."_

I took a shaky breath, god I hated cellphones. "I've decided that I don't want to be a part of your group."

There was silence for a second, but then he calmly spoke, sighing. _"I see."_

Ah I should stop him before he gets any other ideas. "But I kind of do want to be a part of it!"

He paused again, maybe in confusion. _"Elaborate."_

I scratched my cheek and I sat down on my bed. "W-well. I don't want to be controlled like a soldier would be. But I want to help you guys. My main reason for this is that I want to be able to decide for myself that protecting my family and others at any time I need too. I was thinking more of a partnership, of some kind…" I trailed off. Not exactly sure how to proceed.

" _Hmmm. I see, I see. You put me in a tough spot kid. An interesting proposal however."_

"Is it? Sorry."

" _You realize though that being in the S.C.F. gives your family and friends the most protection though, correct."_

I shook my head, "I mean, no offense or anything, but I don't really trust you guys fully yet. But I trust myself. I will protect them, no matter what. And right now, that's the only thing I know."

" _Interesting. Well, what kind of partnership were you expecting of us?"_

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe something like…you give me supplies for various things that I might need…and maybe some training or information…and I'll assist with various missions or whatever you might give your taskforce. Only I have the right to decline if I want."

" _Kind of a steep deal there, don't you think? We're only benefitting from an extra man."_

"I know. I'm an extra man, but I can be something big if you need me too. I promise. I'll find a way. I can give you my promise as well that I will help with as much as I can and I'll won't decline too many of the orders that I might receive. I want to keep living a life as normal as possible."

" _Something big huh? Steep words and big shoes to fill, kid. What makes you promise something like that?"_

"I guess you could call it an instinct."

He burst out laughing. _"An instinct?"_ He chuckled again. _"Now that's something I can trust. I like you, kid. Not going to lie to you. This is a pretty hefty demand, but I'll talk to my bosses. I'll do my best to get this deal to work for you kid. Seeing as you're not going to fully join us I'm guessing…?"_

"No. I won't."

" _Yeah, so this is the best way to get you with us without losing you."_

"Yeah."

" _Hmmm, so I take it your main focus is on the group, Ashi, correct?"_

I was surprised that he was able to guess that. "Uh…Y-yeah. How did you know?"

He chuckled again. _"I've been doing this a long time now kid. You said you wanted to go back to normal. How else would you do that if not eliminating the threat that has presented itself to you and your family?"_

I see. I guess I must give away a lot of information when I talk. Especially with people like this. I'd have to be careful from now. "Yeah. I want Ashi gone."

" _Well you're in good luck then kid. We both want them gone. Hopefully this collective goal will convince the boss…"_

He muttered the last part. Then he cleared his throat. _"Anyway. I'll get back to you in about 24 hours. Keep this phone on you, charged, and on loud. I'll call it. And make sure you answer okay?"_

I nodded to myself. "I'll answer."

" _Okay good. For now, business is concluded between us. Hopefully this will all work out. For you and me both kiddo."_

I scowled, "Quit calling me kid."

He laughed _"No way in hell. Get some rest. I'll talk you later. Ja."_

With a click he hung up the phone and I lowered it down. Yosh. Negotiations for stage one was complete. I had expected him to have to get approval for a deal like this. And I had expected him to call back within a day. I also had expected him to put up more of a fight. However, it seems that they were desperate to get me. I wonder if there is another group out there besides Ashi that is recruiting…'special'…people.

I stood up and walked over to my closet, opening the door and searching through some of my older clothes. With a hum of approval, I found my desired item and leaned back on my legs, holding the appendage up.

It was my cloak from my middle school years that I used to wear. It was a pretty pathetic time for me, but at least this thought in my head had stuck out. I had wanted to be a hero. I was obsessed with my name, the god of war and archery… worshipped by fisherman. God of Eight Banners. I smirked. In this day and age, there was no such thing as a god. I stood up, tossing the cloak over my bed. I wasn't ridiculous enough to wear something so flashy as that cloak, but I had an idea in my head.

Komachi came first. She always did. Her safety is my top priority. My parents of course are a close second. I will protect them from this group. From…Ashi. I looked down at my hand and clenched it, thoughts drifting back to all of my classmates giving me looks of worry and relief over several periods of my day. As much of a bother this is going to be…I will protect everyone.

I had an idea in my head about what exactly it was that I wanted from the S.C.F. and combat clothes were one of them. Tactical combat clothes. Gods in this day and age don't exist. But there is something closer to the people, something everyone associates with. A hero. Hero's come in all shapes and sizes. Most people consider one specific person in their life their hero, and there hasn't been a public figure yet that has captured the entirety of society with the word 'Hero'.

For the sake of my sister, I will become this hero. I couldn't help but smirk slightly at my stupid sounded monologue. Damn, if Zaimokuza were to hear this, he'd flip out. The old chuunibyou me had started to appear. I was getting a little bit excited not going to lie. I turned back to my bed and stared at the phone Isamu gave me. And with a final declarative statement in my head…

I will use these new abilities of mine to fight.

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

A/N: Whew, long chapter. A lot that I wanted to get into this chapter without rushing anything. I had a few more character interactions that I wanted to add, but that seems like it will be pushed back until later. Final pairing is still undecided, but I'm working out an idea.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I had a major writers block about halfway through. It was rough.

But like always, please. Read and Review! Let me know what you think! Comments, criticisms, praises, flames, and or fanboy/fangirl reactions. I don't care just let me know what you think about it! Until next time!

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own OreGairu/Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru**

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

Butterflies were in my stomach.

The definition of excitement is a feeling of great enthusiasm and eagerness. One might say that I'm just a little excited. I smirked to myself as I biked home from school, just a little faster than I normally do. I rarely get excited about anything, seeing as most things can be predicted on a day to day basis. You might think that a lion might get excited watching the target of their predation. The expectation of a meal after the kill. But I'm sure they contain their instinctive eagerness, and patiently wait for the perfect moment to strike. One wrong move and they could go hungry for god knows how long. You could say that I had the similar feeling in the past day.

Isamu had called last night before I fell asleep. He informed me that their contract with me had been approved. However, the conditions had changed a little bit. One, I wasn't allowed to know anyone outside of Isamu, and one other person, who I have no idea who that person is right now. That person was an intel coordinator of sorts, kind of like a mission guide. As much as I didn't trust them, they didn't trust me. So the only people I would deal with from the S.C.F. would be Isamu and this specific person. If I remember they said that their name was Rikku… They didn't give a family name.

The second condition that they had was that I was only allowed to do missions involving Ashi. Limiting my information on other targets that the S.C.F. might be dealing with. That's fine by me. I don't want to know about any other organization and frankly I don't feel like I need to know. Isamu had said that these mission's operations had varied in their category. Some of them could be assassination targets, which I really hope I wouldn't have to deal with, to protecting a strongpoint, defending civilians, stopping Ashi from completely a task, rescuing a kidnapped person or persons…

The only thing I needed to know was that I had to steel my resolve.

Isamu had warned me that killing would be a norm for me now. As much as I was displeased, I had accepted it. The less vile evil out there, the less harm that could come to my family. Besides I've already taken two lives already. An image of the overturned sedan flashed through my mind. I grimaced. Just because I had accepted it, didn't mean I truly liked it.

Now the reason why I was so excited was because tonight Isamu had said that they have their first assignment. It wasn't much, just an assignment to figure out exactly what I was capable of. Something that I myself was curious about. So far I wasn't entirely sure of much that I could do, or even what my limits were. I know for sure that I have an incredible recovery ability; my broken bones and wounds fully healed in a couple of days. And clearly, my intelligence was another skill, as it was developed into an entirely different being in my mind. Whom I had named Yuu-kun.

Besides those two, I have my incredible eyesight and hearing, which were the first things to show. The last thing I can think of would be my strength…seeing as I was able to stop a moving van and completely demolish the front end. Although I'm not sure if that is actually strength, or if its resilience…maybe it's both? Well, I guess I'll find out tonight. Isamu had mentioned about giving me a couple operation uniforms for me as well. I was actually pretty excited about that. I wonder how cool it's going to be. I pedaled faster, they asked me to come right away to this meeting ground.

I got home quickly, and hopped off the bike. And basically ran inside. A large smirk on my face. I'm not one to smile or grin, but even this had me practically bouncing on the balls of my feet. I entered my home sweet home.

"I'm home!"

I shouted, not expecting anyone to be there. Today was Friday, which means I have the next two days off. Thank god. My school could burn down tomorrow and I'd never miss it, I swear. But instead of spending my weekend in solitude, I'm going to spend my weekend bettering the world!

"Oh! Onii-chan you're home early!"

I blinked and looked at the sofa. Komachi was sitting there with a sandwich in her hand, head tilted a little curiously. She had a magazine in her hand and was still in her school uniform. Possibly…Schuniform…Hah. I shortened it. Less effort on the words I say now. I'll have to use that in the future. But anyway… What are you doing home so early? My eyes travelled to the corner of her mouth where a little bit of jelly was.

"Oi, wipe your mouth."

Her mouth formed an 'O' and she used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe it, "Ah is it jammed?"

"Is your mouth a machine pis– wait we've had this conversation before." A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me, confusing me for the briefest of moments.

Komachi tilted her head again, cutely. "Have we?"

I put my school bag down on the table, "I feel like we have. Maybe at the beginning of the year."

"Oh, good memory Onii-chan!" She stuck her tongue out, "I'd never remember something that long ago!"

I smirked smugly at her, "I've always had good memory, just another one of my 108 loner skills-WOOAH!" I faced her frowning suddenly. "Why are you home so early, and distracting me!"

She giggled, "I wanted to be home before you for once! Since you've been such a good Onii-chan recently. Woah! That totally earned me lots of points!" She gave me a toothy grin. I exhaled softly, smiling. What a cute girl.

"Ah I see." I looked at the table and noticed a small meal on the table there, prepared for me. It was a simple sandwich with a glass of milk.

"You even made me food. What a wonderful little sister you are."

She giggled and put her hands on her hips, "Yosh! That's scored me pretty high in my book!"

I picked up the sandwich mumbling a quick 'thanks for the meal' and took a bite. "By da way, I'm gon to leaf her petty shoon."

"I have no idea what you just said, don't talk with your mouthful!"

I swallowed my bite. "I'm going to leave here pretty soon. I have some business to take care of tonight."

Suddenly she was in front of me, a bright grin on her face. "Onii-chan! Are you going out with a girl! Is it a date? Which one is it? Or is it both of them?!"

I put a hand on her face and gently pushed her away from me, scowling. "I have no idea what you're talking about. But it's neither, just some business. I'll be gone for a while I think. A school project, you might say."

In a way it could be described as a school project…I was my new project, that involved my club mates whom I see at school. See? School project. I connected the dots. Problem solved.

Komachi blinked, "Oh, so no date?"

"Not in a million years."

She shook her head, "Idiot! You just need to grow some guts." She looked at me in disappointment.

I scowled at her, glaring. "I'm never going to ask someone out. They'd just reject me. Why would I put myself through that again?"

"You never know until you try, Onii-chan!" She winked at me. "You might be surprised."

I snorted, taking another bite from the sandwich, trying to finish it quickly. "Yeah right. Besides, I don't need the hassle of a girlfriend right now."

I finished the sandwich and picked up the milk to chug, it was delicious Komachi, thank you for the meal. She was silent for a minute, one that I took as a pondering moment. Suddenly she spoke up.

"So if someone were to confess to you, you'd reject them?"

I looked at her weirdly. "Of course. A girlfriend is too troublesome. Calling you at inconvenient times, taking up precious free time, and not to mention the expectations of spending money on her. That just sounds like a pain in the ass."

"But don't you like anyone right now?"

I thought about that question. Did I really like anyone right now? Not really. I mean I can acknowledge if a girl is cute or pretty. I'm a normal, well I used to be normal anyway, but I'm still a teenage boy with hormonal desires. And I do have to admit, I've been surrounded by some pretty gorgeous girls recently. Maybe my luck has turned around somewhat? But the real question, is there anyone who I like right now? Now going by the simple terms of 'like' is there anyone that I would consider ever wanting as a girlfriend. Well, I'd have to say all of my female friends. I'm not picky. And I really don't have that much to choose from to begin with, because let's be honest here. We're talking about ME. The monster of logic, the king of lonesome. I can't just get any girl I want, like Hayama.

But specifically, If I were to picture myself with anyone, nobody's face shows up. It's just a regular image of a faceless girl next to me. Even still, I really don't want a relationship right now. Not with everything that is happening. Coming to a conclusion, I shook my head.

"No. I could honestly say I don't."

Komachi frowned. "Wow, I feel like I should be surprised Onii-chan, but I can't bring myself to that."

"Shut up."

"But honestly," She shrugged. "I was expecting at least an interest in someone."

I took off my school jacket and started to walk up the stairs, pausing briefly. "There's nobody. Like I said, I don't need or want a girlfriend right now. Besides, I've got you." I smirked at her."

She looked disgusted and annoyed, "Siscon?!"

I chuckled slightly. "No way in hell."

I could hear her giggle to herself as I ascended the stairs to my room, I needed to get changed out of my schuniform so that I could meet up with Isamu. I changed into some plain clothes, and some running shoes, and headed downstairs. Komachi was nowhere to be seen, but her plate and cup were. I frowned and quickly cleaned up her mess, then headed out the door.

I grabbed my bike and headed to the direction that we were supposed to meet. I pedaled as hard as I could, carefully dodging the very little traffic that there was. Isamu had told me to try to take back areas, and not to gain too much attention on my way there. My eyes darted left and right, as I expertly weaved my way through obstacles. This seemed easier than it normally would be, because I was actually going pretty fast.

I pedaled my way across town. I was breathing a little harder than normal but I was surprised by my endurance. Surely this must have been another change in my body. I first noticed it while I was running with Hayama, but stuff like this is ridiculously easy now. And I've been biking at pretty fast speeds here for a good 30 minutes straight now. I have to be coming up on my destination soon.

Within the next couple of minutes, I had arrived at the designated location. I hopped off of my bike and leaned it against its kickstand near a building. It looked like a rundown soccer field. There was a construction building right next to the battered and worn down field and a car ramp on the other side. But I couldn't see Isamu anywhere. I frowned and pulled out my phone, looking at the time. I'm only a couple minutes early.

I frowned. I'd figure that he would be here by now. Wait, he didn't get kidnapped or anything did he? I walked to the middle of the field. I put my hands in my pockets and looked around. I feel like I'm in some sort of stadium, with the field this low and the garage ramp on one side and the other side is a construction zone of a tall building. My eyes travelled around. I blinked as I saw a quick flash of white coming from garage ramp.

What was that?

The next second I heard the very faint sound of metal scraping, and a whoosh noise. Then Yuu-kun yelled in my head.

" _MOVE!"_

I looked up and froze, seeing a garbage truck sailing through the air towards me. What the hell?! Its descent went much quicker than I thought it would, probably due to the weight of the truck. With as much leg power as I could manage, I dodged to the side, and sprinted out of the way. I was surprised at the distance I covered from my single lunge. I took an extra step and tried to get as much distance as possible, the distance on my second step was even greater than my first step. I heard the truck land in the field in a with a loud crash, sending debris and truck parts flying at very dangerous speeds through the airs. I watched, almost in slow motion, as one larger metal debris started flying towards me at speeds I really shouldn't be able to register.

" _Head! Left!"_

I followed his instructions instantly, watching in almost horror as the metal piece just barely whizzed by my head. I could feel the wind breezing my hair from the metal. I continued to watch it sail through the air, and bounce along the ground at dangerous speeds before imbedding itself into the side of the building behind me. My mouth fell and I dumbly stared at the piece, half of it now buried in concrete. Mouth hanging, I slowly turned my head to the crash of the garbage truck. I'm surprised it didn't explode.

The truck looked something like a pancake, if they were made of metal. Cracks in the ground formed around the truck, and various metal debris were strung around the field. I blinked and finally registered the distance I had covered with two steps.

Impossible… there's no way I could do that!

From the center of the field, where I would have been standing, to where I am now easily had probably 70 feet distance between it. I stared in shock, not expecting it at all. But man if I hadn't dodged that piece of metal, I think I would have died. Thank you kindly Yuu-kun. You saved my life!

" _Don't mention it. We're one in the same, so quite honestly, I saved my own life."_

I guess you're right huh? Still, I'm shocked that you're able to tell me this stuff so fast!

" _I've said this before; I am the manifestation of our new intelligence. I could instantly recognize the sound of a truck flying through the air and was able to calculate the trajectory of the vehicle, and deemed that we were in a danger zone so to speak. And I could see the debris soaring at your head using the same calculations. We would have died if we wouldn't have moved."_

I'm shocked you could do it that fast.

" _Our intelligence is nothing to scoff at. I'm here as a guidance and a 'buffer' so to speak."_

That makes sense.

" _Of course it does. Everything I say is always sensible."_

Cocky bastard.

" _One in the same, buddy."_

I looked at the garage ramp and saw Isamu standing at the edge, cigarette in his mouth and smirk on his face. My eye twitched in annoyance. So this bastard was the cause for this? I noticed another presence next to his. It was a petite girl. She looked around my age. She had hair the color of fresh snow, and amethyst eyes sparkling in glee. Her wavy hair cascaded down her back and ended just above her waist. She had bangs, which looked like she constantly was pushing them out of her face. Her hands were on her hips as she grinned at me. She was wearing what looked to be some sort of combat uniform, probably the same that I would get. She hard grey cargo pants on, with black combat boots on, and a plain black t-shirt on. Huh. I wonder who she is.

" _She's probably the Rikku that we would work with."_

Oh right, Isamu did say that we'd work with a Rikku right? And that they would be the only other person who I would know of. I guess it makes sense that she's here. Assuming that it is her. I watched as the girl waved her hand, and the two of them stepped off the side of the garage ramp. I reeled back in shock and horror, expecting them to fall to their death. Instead of falling though, it looked like they had stepped onto some sort of invisible ground. Slowly, kind of like an elevator, they drifted to the ground safe and sound. I stood up from my crouched position as the duo approached me.

I set my face to a neutral one, trying not to embarrass myself in front of the pair. Isamu took out the cigarette in his mouth when they were close enough. Although they probably could have talked to me over by the ramp and I could have heard them. But that takes too much effort. I looked Isamu up and down, noting his plain attire. It must be a regular thing for me. Today, he was wearing a dark grey suit, once again the sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to his elbows. His shaggy brown hair was, of course, a mess. It kind of looked like a mop. He had a bright yellow dress shirt under the grey jacket, and today he had no tie on. He was a handsome guy; I would admit it. I'm sure he was popular with the ladies.

My eyes drifted back to the girl, who I noticed just how short she was. She looked mature, but she probably was as tall as Totsuka, maybe even shorter. Damn she was small. Tiny, in fact. One thing for sure though was that she had an athletic body. My eyes lingered on her chest. At least she wasn't flat. Suddenly I remembered that somehow, someway, the two of them had thrown a garbage truck at me. I turned and glared at Isamu, which just now I had realized we were probably the same height.

"Oi, what the hell were you thinking?"

Isamu chuckled, "Well hello to you too kid." My eye ticked at the 'kid' remark.

He took a drag of his cigarette, humming. "Anyway, didn't I say that I'd test your abilities today? We couldn't just send you off on a mission and have you dying right away." I frowned. Of course, I seemed to have forgotten that I will be risking my life doing all of this. I hope it's worth it.

"I see." My eyes drifted over to the girl next to Isamu, who was now smiling at me. "And who is this?"

"Hachiman, let me introduce you to your unofficial partner." He put his hand out, indicating to the girl. "This is–"

She jumped forward and held out a dainty looking hand, a bright grin on her face. "My name is Rikku-sama! Pleasure to meet you!"

Her voice, contrary to her tiny stature, was smooth and alto. It was nice. But immediately I noticed something off. I tilted my head. "Ore?" (1)

A thin eyebrow twitched on her face, grin still in place though. "You got a problem with how I talk?"

Translation: I'll beat your ass if you say anything else.

Scary, how scary. Please go back to how you were a second ago. I swallowed a lump in my throat, feeling sweat form on my forehead. She's small, but intimidating. I shook my head nervously. "Nope. Not at all."

I grasped her hand as she chuckled lightly, her intimidating presence suddenly gone. We shook hands. Her smiled dimmed slightly, but her eyes sparkled still. "Nice to meet you….um…" She trailed off, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow. The unspoken question hanging in the air. Oh right, my name.

"Hikigaya Hachiman. Nice to meet you…Rikku…" I frowned, it felt too personal. "Um, do you have a family name or something I could call you by?"

She laughed. Waving off the question. "Na, I don't have anything fancy like a family name! Nice to meet you Hachiman!"

I felt my cheeks heat up as we shook hands. I dropped her hand after a few shakes and scratched my cheek in embarrassment. "Please, just call me Hikigaya."

She chuckled. "I think I'll stick with Hachiman. Your name just too cool!"

I sighed, feeling my blush strengthen. "T-Thanks."

I adverted my gaze but suddenly found her bright purple eyes inches away from mine. I took a step back in shock. "Gah!"

Her eyes were wide as she stared into my own. Oh please, Rikku-san if you stare long enough you might get infected with some sort of disease…or something. She suddenly gave me an almost heart-warming smile. "Hachiman!"

I gulped again, taking another step back to get my personal space back. She's going to be the death of me! She got closer. We were so close our noses were almost touching. I could feel her breath on my face.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered out. God, I'm pathetic. Being this close was flustering me.

"Hachiman." She said my name again.

I felt like she was trying to insinuate something. "What is it?" Good, I didn't stutter. Plus one for me.

She leaned back, and I finally registered that she was standing on the air, I blinked. No wonder she was standing at the same height as me. I practically towered over her, with a good two feet. It looked like she was still standing on something though, although I couldn't see it. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just getting used to your name. Now I'll remember!"

She nodded her head affirmatively. I sweat dropped. Oh so she was just testing my name? Huh, interesting.

"Um, Rikku-san–"

She glared at me. I suddenly went stiff. Oh man she's scary. She's small, but she promises pain. Her glare was accompanied by a scowl. "It's just Rikku. I'll be having none of that '-san' stuff, alright?"

I was in no position to decline her, so I hurriedly nodded my head affirmative. She dropped her glare and nodded. "Good boy." She seemed to approve, but what am I? A dog? This time I couldn't resist my own glare at her somewhat obvious insult.

"Anyway, how were you doing that?"

This time I heard someone clear their throat next to us. Both our heads turned and stared at the new voice. Well, it wasn't new, but we had both forgotten about it. Isamu stood there, one eyebrow raised and an amused look on his face. I cleared my throat as well, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"If you two are done…Let's get started then." He took a drag from his cigarette. "Now a good place to start would indeed be, how can Rikku do that?"

I nodded, hoping to obtained some information. Isamu smirked. "You didn't think that you were the only one with powers, did you?"

My voice caught in my throat. I was surprised. I actually had forgotten that Isamu had mentioned other people who had abilities. I looked over at the white haired girl. She was smirking at me. So she has a special power huh? That would make sense. She does seem to have a different presence compared to everyone else that I've met so far. Maybe this is some kind of connection we have as 'special' people?

Seeing as I wasn't able to talk right now, Isamu continued. "Rikku here, has the power to control barriers. Or specifically, one barrier."

Rikku nodded and picked up where Isamu left off, "I can only create the one barrier, but it's powerful. I can't conjure it too far away from me. Maybe fifteen feet away at max. But I can change the size, and position of it. It's a barrier, so obviously It's flat and two dimensional, and it's always shaped like a square. The biggest I can make it is around ten feet by ten feet. I control it with my mind. I can also keep it active and move its position to match mine. As you saw, I lowered both me and Shin here to the ground using it."

I nodded, so that made sense a little bit. Before I could process anything, Isamu spoke up. "Think of her barrier as a piece of paper. It has edges, but it's two sided. Not much more too it."

Rikku jumped in, "The great thing about it though, is that since I can position it in any way I want too, I can use it to cut things if I wanted too." She grinned viciously. "As long as I have the force behind it. The barrier is connected to me like an extension of my body, and is limited my own abilities."

"Haa." I furrowed my eyebrows in vexation. "That seems kind of over powered, doesn't it?"

Rikku shrugged. "Well maybe, I do have limitations. I get tired from using it, like anyone swinging a bat over and over would be. Like I said, it's an extension of me. Plus it can only reach fifteen feet away. At my current strength, I can block bullets with it."

I blinked, "That's pretty amazing."

She grinned, "I know right!? And it's completely impenetrable. I mean, if I get hit with enough force that I can't stop it, it'll break my concentration and I'm sent flying back or something."

I cupped my chin thinking, "I see. But it's strong enough to throw a garbage truck at me?"

Sheepishly, she scratched the back of her head. "Ah, yeah, sorry about that. Shin said he wanted to test you in your reaction speed. We knew that you wouldn't die, though so don't worry!"

I glared at Isamu in irritation. Bah, what an annoying guy. I sighed and looked back at Rikku, "So, do you have any other powers?"

She shook her head, "Nope! I mean, us 'Specials' as we call them, normally have higher than average human capabilities. Generally, we're all faster, stronger, and more resilient than a normal human being." She tilted her head, a small smile on her face. "But from what I've seen, yours outclasses ours significantly."

Oh really? Cool. I raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

She nodded, "Yeah, your speed is incredible! I mean in two steps you covered half the field here. And then your reaction speed when the debris flew at you was definitely something else! I'm actually surprised that you're able to have a power like this. My Baria is powerful, but I never could do that in a million years."

I chuckled softly, amused. "Baria? Really? That's kind of a lame name for your power."

She scowled, "Shut up. I'm not very creative okay?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

Isamu chuckled. "You see, Rikku only has the one, but what makes you special is that you have multiple. I'm sure you've noticed by now a few extra powers than the last time we've met?"

Now that he mentions it, I have noticed another power. Today actually, something had happened that made me think it could have been another power…

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_ ~~o0O0o~~ _FLASHBACK_

* * *

 _The class bell rang, signaling classes were over for lunch. It was a nice day outside, and by all things damned, I was NOT going to let anyone disrupt a peaceful lunch today. As quickly as I could, I packed up my things and cast a look over across the class. Thankfully, nobody was looking at me, and several students were laughing and conversing with their friends and classmates. I stood up, as quietly as I could and grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder. This was it. This was the time._

 _I smirked and thought to myself. It was the time for me to activate my Stealth Hikki and get the hell out of here. I closed my eyes and concentrated on diminishing my presence to zero or even lower than that. I took a few quiet steps and I could hear my classmates talk loudly to each other. I could hear Hayama's clique be as loud as ever. I stealthily opened the door to the hallway, and immediately thought of my freedom. I closed my eyes and took a step out of the classroom, a picture of my sacred lunch spot perfectly clear in my mind._

 _I suddenly felt a very disorientating feeling. Without my body moving, I felt like I was just tugged in a direction that I was unsure whether it was anything that our dimension could describe. As soon as it happened, it was gone. My foot, which was in mid step, suddenly went through the ground and my eyes shot open in surprise. My heart leapt into my throat at the familiar feeling of falling. The first thing I noticed was pitch black smoke like tendrils floating and dissipating around me._

 _The second thing I noticed was that I was now outside, and in my special lunch spot._

 _The last thing I noticed was that the ground was really close to me._

" _Wha–"_

 _My face collided with the ground in a painful heap. Some pain flashed through my head and I groaned, displeased. I rolled over onto my side and sat upright, holding my head painfully. I didn't seem to be injured, thankfully. That was really annoying. I opened my eyes and studied my surroundings. The warm sun was beating down on me, a gentle breeze danced around me. The sound the leaves rustling from the wind greeted me. I looked behind me and noticed the tennis courts. Nobody was on them as of yet. I looked back to where I had fallen from._

 _It seems that somehow, someway… in mid step… I had transported from leaving my classroom, to right in front of the stairs I usually sit down on. And obviously, without a ground to support my weight from stepping, I had fallen down the couple of stairs and onto the concrete ground. I rubbed the part of my face where I had landed on the ground, in irritation._

 _One second I was somewhere else... and the next instant I was here. I scowled in confusion._

" _What the hell was that?"_

* * *

 _FLASHBACK END_ ~~o0O0o~~ _FLASHBACK END_

* * *

I blinked, "Oh, yeah actually. Today something happened too…"

Isamu nodded. "Yep. You can have more than one. Which is unheard of so far. But we still know the cause of it."

"Cause?" I stuffed my hands in pockets, frowning in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled at me, "You don't think that these powers were created and given to humans by God did you? No, these are genetic alterations. We like to call them 'Generations'. It's all created by a specific drug. I don't know how the drug works, but what I do know, is that it is the cause of your powers. And the how the Specials have gotten their abilities."

"But I've never done drugs before, and I think I'd remember doing something suspicious like that." I defended myself.

"I know." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked the ashes off of it. He was almost done with it. "That's why we have assumed, and by now it's basically confirmed that you're a First Gen."

What? First Gen? Like First Generation? "What does that mean?" This was confusing.

It was Rikku who spoke up. "Specials get their abilities from this drug. The First Gen, as we call them, hadn't ever produced any Specials... Until you. It was administered to several hospital's worth of children in the month of August, 17 years ago."

My mouth fell open. I was given it when I was a baby? Fresh out of the womb? But who? And why? I felt a headache coming up. "Who would do that?"

Rikku had a serious look on her face. This is information that I will have to remember, I can tell that much. Thank god Yuu-kun will probably remember everything. She answered my question. "The government did it."

"Th-the government?"

"Yes." She nodded, "The government created this drug, with a lead scientist named Tanigawa Kioshi. Apparently he pressured the government about the advance of his drug, and convinced them to give it to the recently born babies in several hospitals. They trialed this all of August. The government had agreed, hoping for future soldiers that they could use for whatever sick ideas they had. They weren't sure when the children would start to show their powers, but it was assumed that they would show up somewhere after five years. Of course, not a single child had produced any results."

Isamu flicked the butt of his cigarette away. "Those experiments were later known as the 'Failed First Gens'. Tanigawa Kioshi had been fired from his government seat, and later disappeared. However, rumors started spreading a couple years later about a drug going around on the street. Apparently Tanigawa had continued, in secret, to perfect his drug and he started to use volunteers to administer it. There was no age restriction and the death rate was around 75%."

I gasped, "75%?! How could he get away with that? That's basically murder!"

Isamu nodded, "Indeed it was murder. Those who survived though, actually became the first Specials. They're lifespans only lasted for a couple of years after that though. Now there are no more Second Gens around anymore. Tanigawa continued his practice, illegally and wanted from the law."

Rikku interjected. "You probably would have been around eight at the time."

Wow. So much happened, without even me knowing about it. I'm shocked it wasn't on the news or anything.

" _I'm sure the government kept this under wraps. This is some serious stuff going on here. Human experimentation…There really isn't anything that's approved to use humans as experiments."_

I understand. This is pretty sketchy business here. I can't believe the government would approve of such things… My thoughts were interrupted by Isamu again.

"Indeed. You would have been around eight. Now a few years later again, after a majority of the deaths of the Second Gen Specials, a new drug drifted around the streets. From an organization called 'Ashi'. This is the first time anyone had heard of Ashi. This drug was very safe to use, and gave people small power increases. But still, this was a criminal organization with hands on an enhancing drug. A permanent one to boot. Organized crime skyrocketed and police force had no control over Tokyo and Chiba. That's when the government intervened and created us, the S.C.F. Not only had they created the task force, they had a group of their best and brightest scientist develop another version of the drug. This time, it was successful and it's been kept around. So far it has a 99% survival rate, but each Fourth Gen Special, ended up with one super power unique to each person based off of what they believe to be their greatest strength."

He waved over to Rikku. "For example. Rikku here, at the time, had believed that her greatest strength was the ability to create barriers. Now that doesn't make sense unless you think emotionally. When Rikku was given the drug, which you would have been around 14, she would set up an emotional barrier between almost everyone that she meets. An incredible way to avoid getting too personal and close to anyone. Kind of like a defense mechanism. Her reasons today are still unknown why she would act that way." He smirked over at the white haired girl.

She scowled and mumbled to herself, but loud enough for the both of us to hear her. "Hey, I had my reasons…"

Isamu smiled and then faced me again. "So Rikku is a Fourth Gen Special. As we call them. The man you had chased down last week was a Third Gen. Your power was still growing at the time, so it wasn't surprising that you had trouble catching up to him. Where you are now, though, you'd have no problem catching him. Which makes your appearance kind of troubling and somewhat shocking."

I ran a hand through my hair, this was a lot of information to take in. But I had a question. "Why was my appearance such a bother?"

Isamu looked up at the sky, putting his own hands in his pockets. "Well because you're a First Gen Special. And from what we can see, you're powerful. You have multiple abilities compared to a Third Gen, who only boosts their physical capabilities, and a Fourth Gen, who only get one super power. What makes it troubling is now we have no idea how many First Gen Specials might start appearing. Or even if they will. You showing up this late in the game kind of throws everything into chaos."

"The past couple of months, there has been another drug drifting around on the street. It's survival rate is unknown, but it gives a temporary power boost. And apparently it's incredibly addictive. The S.C.F. believes that Ashi is directly involved with this street drug. And imagine the headaches it causes with random drug addicts running around with special powers and above average physical capabilities. It's a nuisance, but I guess this drug is sold at kind of a hefty price. Japan never really had a drug problem until this started. Since drugs are seriously taboo, but this drug is a game changer. Not only are the sales doing very well. But dealers are getting more confident and are bringing in the classic drugs that other countries such as America or Russia deal with. Word goes around that cartels are bringing in cocaine, meth, and heroin into Japan. Frankly, this is unheard of. Japan has never had issues with their drug control, but now it is. And it's not looking good for the average citizen because of it. The Streets have finally become an unsafe place at night."

At some point in time my mouth had dropped and I dejectedly looked down. Things were much worse than the news have been describing. It's true, drugs have never really been a problem here in Japan. But I guess with this new drug going around giving people super powers…and it's incredibly addictive, I could only imagine the chaos that this could bring if it gets any worse. A sudden thought pooped up in my head.

"Does this drug have any specific name?"

Rikku, who was looking grim, tilted her head. "You mean the one given to us?"

I nodded. She put a finger on her chin. "Well the one given to you was originally called Cozithallu Type 1. And the second drug was called Cozithallu Type 2, and then Cozithallu Type 3 and 4. Everyone just calls it Cozi for short though."

"Cozi…" I tested the name on my lips. I didn't like it. How could the government justify giving anyone, especially newborn babies, a drug? I shook my head, trying to grasp the concept.

"I don't understand. How could the government even go around trying to get consent from parents to give their children Cozithallu?"

Rikku and Isamu looked between each other. Isamu cleared his throat. "Well, to be frank…They never told anyone. It was covered up as a new vaccine to give to the children."

My mouth dropped. They did this against the will of the parents, and they did it to children! What if something terrible had happened. They would have… no. I would have died. Along with, god only knows how many. I clenched my fists in anger. How could they do this? These were the leaders of our country? How would any syllable of their decision even be justified?

I could feel my fists shaking. This was just unthinkable. At this time, I could never really say that I've hated anything other than youth. But now I think I just hate humans. I hate people. They're corrupt, evil, vile beings that are despicable to the core. And to think that man…Tanigawa Kioshi...was only fired? He should have been thrown in jail! What a terrible system. Where's the justice in this? None of this ever would have been a problem if the government had just done the right thing. The testing never should have been approved. It never should have been administered! And then they fuck up and let the problem man go about doing his own business. This is wrong…this is so wrong.

Yet this is the country I live in… My home. I have never been more ashamed of anything in my whole life. I was disappointed. I had grown up believing that Japan was such a great place to live. Especially Chiba, but here in the cruel world…nothing ever works that easy. Does it? The world as I had known it had shattered. This system of justice was corrupt. Due to their mistakes, people have lost their lives, and families have been destroyed. Now they have been going around creating more of these 'Specials' to fight other 'Specials'. I'm glad I didn't join the S.C.F. This is definitely something I never want to get involved with. But I somehow felt responsible. Not for causing it, but I felt responsible to fix it. If the justice here wasn't going to do their jobs…Then someone had to step up and do it for them. Someone other than the government who had caused this problem in the first place.

Yukinoshita's words suddenly whispered through my mind.

" _Those who are blessed should give to those who are less fortunate out of the goodness of their hearts. People call this "community service." To reach out and help those who are in need."_

I could finally understand. She spoke of it in a belittling way, and in a completely different scenario than I had. But it still rang true for me right here. I'm now…blessed, aren't I? It should be my duty to help those in need. Which, at this current state of things, seems to be all of Chiba and Tokyo. I sighed. If the government wasn't going to give justice, then I sure as hell will substitute for them and reign hell upon the streets until they step up their act.

With a newfound determination, one that was highly foreign and kind of felt sickening to one such as myself, I stared the other two down.

"I've decided."

They both gave me puzzled looks, clearly not following my train of thought. I admit, I've been silent for about a minute now so it would have been easy to not understand.

"I've decided that I'm going to fix this town." I sheepishly scratched my head as I came to a realization. "But I'm going to need a little help doing it…"

Rikku giggled to herself. And Isamu chuckled, taking out a new cigarette and lighting it. He smirked at me, "That's where we come in, kid."

Rikku punched my arm, "Don't worry, we'll help!" She paused, eye him up and down with a thoughtful look. "You know, you're not too bad Hachiman."

My cheeks heated up again, embarrassed. Quit complimenting me woman. I'm not too sure how to handle it. Nobody really ever says nice things about me…Well accept maybe Komachi. But she's perfect, so it's almost expected of her. Oh... That earned tons of points in my book!

I looked up at Isamu who was still smirking. "Okay, now that's out of the way…" I started, "What's next today? You said you would test me?"

Isamu snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering the true reason behind this visit. "Oh that's right!" He looked at Rikku and nodded. She turned around and jogged over to a nearby building. Shin turned to me. "Before we begin, I have your uniform. It has nothing on it that would represent the S.C.F. but it should give you a more than adequate amount of protection."

As he finished, Rikku jogged back over with a large duffle bag in her hand. She set it down and unzipped the top. The first thing she handed to me was a pair of pants. "Go ahead and try them on. They should fit you quite well. Shin kind of has a good eye for things like that." She grinned at me.

I held up the pants and inspected them. They were black. Actually everything was black. Kind of cool looking, not going to lie. The cargo pants had two pockets on either side of the thighs, and had what looked to be some sort of knee pads imbedded into the knees. There was extra padding around there, and around the crotch. It looked pretty heavy duty. I heard the shuffling of the bag and looked down. Rikku was throwing item after item out onto the ground. I sweat dropped. There's a lot there…

She looked up at me, irritated. "Hurry up and put those on. There's more here to wear."

I blinked, and flushed in embarrassment. "In front of you?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "It's no big deal for me." She gave me a look from the corner of her eye, mischievously. "But if you'd like, I'll turn around."

I nodded, still blushing. "Please do."

She chuckled and turned around, still leaning over the bag and taking out various objects from the bag. I unzipped my pants and took them off quickly. I tossed them to the side, not caring to fold them since I'll probably just put them back on after this. I put on the cargo pants. They felt pretty good, fitting exceptionally well. I heard a 'thunk' and noticed a pair of black combat boots on the ground. I grabbed them and put them on as well. As I kneeled down to tie them, I noticed that they were steel toed. I stood up and tested out the flexibility of said boots. They weren't bad. They needed to be broke in, but they felt surprisingly light and sturdy.

Isamu hummed off to the side. "Hmmmm. Looks like they fit well. I'm glad, it would have been a pain if I had guessed the wrong size. Here put these on over top of the boots."

He handed me a pair of what looked to be Kevlar…plates. I wasn't too sure what they were. I heard a voice in the back of my head. _"I think they're shin guards. They kind of look like the ones that soccer players wear."_

I could see that now, but these looked heavier duty than normal shin guards. The straps on the back were buckles instead of a Velcro. I kneeled down and put the matte black shin guards on, which seemed to be my running theme here with the clothes they were giving me. I looked up at Isamu as I was securing them to my leg. He looked somewhat surprised that I knew where to apply these tools.

"Why so much black?"

He blinked away his surprise and just shrugged. "I had a feeling you would look good in black." Oh. That's all huh? "Besides, you'll be operating in the night time, and its better than any bright colors, right?"

He grinned and winked at me. I sweat dropped. There's the true reason. I mean a navy blue could have worked as well too…but I actually prefer the black as well. I like that color more. I noticed a black belt laying on the ground and grabbed that as well. I stood up and put the belt on, securing the pants safely around my waist. I nodded my head in approval. I felt like the clothes should be weighing me down more than they were, but they felt light. It must be my new found strength…

Rikku through a shirt at me from over her shoulder. "Put that on too."

It was a black semi-long sleeved compression shirt. Tight fitting, but it allowed for easy movement, and an easily breathable material. The only thing would be that it didn't offer a lot of protection. I took off my shirt and focused on putting the compression shirt on.

"Hmmm. You're pretty good looking Hachiman. A lot more fit than I thought you would have been."

I blushed and I hurried to put the rest of my shirt on, glaring at Rikku. She was giving me this predatory look. I almost felt threatened by such a look on her face. I looked away in embarrassment. "Shut up."

She chuckled and took out one more item from the bag, turning around and hiding it behind her back. I ignored her action and tucked the compression shirt into my pants, holding them down with my belt. The sleeves ended just below my elbows, reminding me of those baseball t-shirts that have been a lot more popular. It was a tight fit, but comfortable, and breezy. But of course it was, it was supposed to be. Isamu handed me a black Kevlar vest. Geez, all this black… I put the vest on over my shirt and secured it tightly. There weren't a lot of pockets, but it was flexible yet sturdy. I turned and bent my body, testing the gear that I was wearing. Combined with my recent muscle development, it was probably the first time that I have actually ever felt attractive wearing anything. It was new development. Isamu handed me a pair of gloves, which looked to be the last item on the list. I grabbed them and inspected them. They looked like some sort of militaristic black fingerless gloves.

I unbuckled them and put them on. They fit well, but I noticed that on the back of my fingers and around my knuckles were reinforced with what I could only imagine would be some sort of plastic. I pulled them tight and re-buckled them around my hands, testing them as well as I flexed my fingers and stretched them around. Hm. Not bad. But these fingerless gloves actually kind of made me feel a little chuunibyou-ish… I looked up at the other two who were giving me approving looks.

"Looks like everything fits. How does it feel?" Isamu had asked.

I continued to twist and turn, stretching and crouching. "I'm surprised. They're pretty flexible, and light. These are supposed to be heavy duty?"

Rikku chuckled, shaking her head. "Well they shouldn't be light, but they're actually some of the lightest gear that government officials can wear. With everything on it's about 20 pounds. You're just strong enough to not recognize it. I have one more thing for you though. We can't have you go out on operations without some way to hide your identity."

She brought her hands out from behind her back and held out a matte black helmet. I was surprised. It actually looked really freaking intimidating. Shin chuckled. "That's what we call a bullet proof facemask and helmet in one. It's a Devtac Ronin Ballistic Helmet ((2)A/N: If you're curious, please look up Devtac Ronin Ballistic Helmet). Made of high grade material. It's very sturdy, and for now, you should really only need one." I grabbed the helmet and studied it. There were two, decent sized eye holes that were covered with probably some sort of safety glass, durable and hard to break. It was a light colored grey, but enough to hide my eyes behind it. The facemask had several bolts securing plates to the face. It was surprisingly thin, thinner than most ballistic helmets, and it was light. But again, it could be my strength that made it feel light.

My overall impression was that it was a pretty cool looking helmet.

"There should be a facemask in your pants pocket in case, for whatever reason, that helmet is ruined and you needed to hide your image. Kind of a backup, so to speak. But in all honesty, you really should ever have to use it. That's a pretty special helmet, and actually it was made specifically for you. A gift by the S.C.F. so to speak…"

I looked at Isamu and nodded. I turned the helmet over and put it on my head. I was expecting some sort of HUD to appear, but nothing showed up. I attached the strap under my chin and to the back of head, tightening it around my head. It was kind of separated into two parts, the facemask and then then the section to cover the back of the head and neck area. I had to secure it tightly with straps, and then finally a plastic clip near the tops of my head. I blinked in shock when I felt the two plastic pieces connect easily with the use of a couple magnets. They seemed to be pretty strong too. The two pieces were now firmly in place. The helmet limited my vision a little bit, more so around my peripherals but it was a good fit, like everything else. I was again surprised at how easy it was to breathe in it, expecting some difficulty. Something was off though. I adjusted the underside of the helmet near my chin. Apparently there was some sort of strap that fit almost too tightly around my chin and along the length of my jaw.

"That there would be a built in gas mask. It's not as heavy duty as some of the others, but it should be able to withstand the basic stuff."

I nodded at him, "I see. No wonder it's a little uncomfortable."

Woah. My voice surprised me. It seemed to be altered, if only slightly. It was just barely enough to make it seem foreign. Rikku giggled, "That's the voice changer. It lowers your voice by a half an octave. You already had a pretty deep voice, so now you're kind of intimidating." She smirked at me and pulled out her phone, taking a quick picture of me. She inspected it quickly with a small smirk and then handed the phone over to me.

I grabbed it and looked at it in surprise. I look freaking cool. The helmet was intimidating, and combined with the rest of my black combat get up… I looked ready for battle. I almost giggled in excitement, my inner eighth grade coming out. This was cool. Like really cool!

Isamu took a drag of his cigarette and I looked at him. I smirked at me. "That's a pricey piece of armor right there, so please take care of it. Believe it or not, it's a level 3a bulletproof mask. Your head should be pretty set with protection. Just try not to get killed out there though." He nodded to the rest of the bag. "I'd like you to take care of all of that. There are three more of each item in the bag, minus that helmet. It should last you a while."

I nodded and grinned behind the mask. They had no idea what I was doing behind this. I chuckled and rotated my shoulder around in a circle, briefly stretching. "Yosh. Alright, what else is there to do for tests? I want to get used to this uniform so I'll do them all in this."

Isamu nodded, "Well first of all, you don't happen to have any sort of special training at all, do you? No hidden talent for fighting or shooting guns?"

I shook my head, "No. I've only really been in one fight. I don't count my second time, because I was just trying to survive at the time."

Isamu sighed. "Ever hold a gun?"

Once again I shook my head. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright so we're at level zero then right now. Eventually we'll give you some training with weapons. But at least you know how to stab someone right? That's relatively easy for anyone to do." I nodded. "Well, that's a base we can start with. For now, I'd suggest just trying to beat people up using that strength of yours. Now, let's truly test how strong you are." He gave me a little bit of a sadistic grin, cigarette stuck between his teeth.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Let's go to the construction building. There are some steel I-beams I want you to try to lift."

I paled, "You want me to lift those? Aren't those ridiculously heavy?"

I followed them as we walked. "That's why we're testing to see if you can lift it. The steel beams are around 40 lbs. per square foot. And there are a few beams in there that are a good ten to fifteen feet long. We'll see if you can lift them."

I followed in silence, somewhat nervous. I don't think I'll be able to lift one of those…I mean I've gotten stronger, but still. I have my own doubts. We arrived at the bottom of the construction zone, and like Isamu had said, there was a pile of steel I-beams on the ground, stacked neatly. All three of us walked up to the stack. Isamu nodded at a lone, unstacked beam on the ground in front of us.

"Alright, give it a roll. Just pick it up."

Nervously, I walked forward and bent down to pick up one end. "Go from the middle, kid."

I shot him a look, which of course he couldn't see because of my helmet. I sighed and walked to the middle. I bent down and put my hands on either side of the beam. Remembering my proper lifting mechanics and avoiding lifting with my back in a jerking, twisting manor… I bent from the knees and kept my back straight. With a small breath, and a grunt, I lifted.

Surprisingly, the beam lifted up with hardly any problem. I blinked in shock. By no means was it light, and I could register how heavy it was…but it just kind of felt like I pushed through the weight and picked it up. If I were compare it to anything, I feel like I'm lifting up a cinder block. I could feel the strain the of metal against my hand and I set the beam down, looking over at the other two. Rikku was grinning and Isamu looked pleased.

"Not bad at all, kid. Try picking it up with one hand."

I followed his instructions and lipped my fingers under the beam. With one hand, and a little more effort, I lifted the steel off the ground. This was still nothing that I couldn't handle. I was impressed with myself. I could feel a smirk play on my lips. How cool.

Isamu waved him over, "Let's go to the field. And bring that along."

I nodded and followed him, lifting the beam over my head with the one hand. We walked to one end of the field, I was still holding the beam. Isamu pointed across the field. "Now, kid, try throwing it as far as you can."

I blinked, and using my other hand, readjusted my grip on the beam. I cocked my arm back, and with a considerable amount more of effort, and a hearty groan. I chucked the steel as far as I could.

I was shocked when the beam through the air, flying over half of the distance and past the ruined garbage truck and landed with a loud clang on the ground. The beam vibrated, ringing noisily. It bounced and twirled a few times before loudly coming to a stop, the ringing stopped since it no longer had any room to vibrate. I chuckled softly.

"Woah."

Rikku giggled, "Amazing! That's some power!"

Isamu whistled softly. "No joking. I wasn't expecting half that distance."

I stretched my arms, feeling the exertion. "Thanks. I honestly wasn't even expecting to pick it up."

The chain smoker turned to look at me. "Well, that's a pretty good idea of how strong your arms are. And we've seen how fast you were earlier. Now how high can you jump?"

I tilted my head, thinking. "It's been a while since I've actually jumped… I'm not sure."

Isamu motioned with his hand. "How about giving it a shot. Take one or two steps then try jumping vertically."

I nodded and took a step back. I got in a ready position. I took a breath and then took one step forward. Two steps. With as much force as I could manage, I heaved my body off of the ground, straight up in the air. I was shocked when I suddenly burst up in the air. I could feel the ground underneath me crack a little bit. I yelped in surprise and looked around my surroundings. Damn I was high in the air. I looked around quickly, surveying. Compared to the garage ramp and construction zone, I must have leapt a little over 3 stories high…amazing…

My momentum stopped and I felt my body start to fall. I panicked a little bit and flailed my arms through the air. I looked down and saw both of their surprised faces, my decent coming fast. I steadied my body as best as I could as I focused on landing on my two feet. Within a second the ground appeared before me and I felt my feet touch the ground. The momentum caused me to crouch down to one knee, and I used my two hands to steady myself. Dust kicked up around me as I landed, and slowly settled down. My heart was pounding in my chest, adrenaline surging.

I stood up, chuckling softly. "Well how was that?"

I looked over at the other two, Rikku's mouth hanging open in surprise and Isamu was grinning fanatically. "That was great kid! You'll be ready to go in no time!"

"Is that so?" I perked up, a thought crossing my mind. "Like I could do a mission tonight?"

Isamu powered through the rest of his cigarette before tossing the nub away. He gave me a thoughtful look. "I'm sure we could get you something tonight. But you have no combat experience, or any weapons. Are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded my head. "I'm ready."

He shrugged. "Alright let me give HQ a call here. In the meantime, Rikku why don't you show him at least how to properly use a knife."

Isamu walked away, drawing his phone from his pocket and probably dialing into the headquarters. Rikku turned to me and grinned. She reached down to behind her, and pulled out a combat knife, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Alright then, first things first. Show me how you would hold this knife."

She handed me the knife, and a I took a second to study it. It was a simple combat knife, somewhat intimidating due to the size. Maybe it was around seven or eight inches long. I flipped my hands around and held the knife in one hand, like I would if I were holding my dinner knife. Rikku studied my grip and nodded.

"Alright not bad, that's the most common kind of grip. It's called the saber grip. You could also…" She gently grabbed my hand, and I almost blushed at the contact. I was glad that I had my awesome new helmet on, otherwise it would have been embarrassing. She readjusted my thumb, and put it on the back of the blade.

"You can also hold a blade in the saber grip like this. Some knives don't allow this because of their guard, but this one you can put your thumb on the back of the knife, giving you a little more leverage and power behind your swings." I nodded, absorbing the information. I subconsciously noticed that she smelled really good. It was unique and smelled clean, most likely her shampoo. I couldn't relate the smell to anything. All I knew was that I liked it. She rearranged the knife in my hands again and stepped away again.

"That is called a reverse grip. Depending on the position of your knife sheath, it might be easier to draw the weapon and hold it like this. The saber and the reverse grips are both acceptable and the best grips when in combat. It's going to take a while for you to get used to something like this. So it might be better for you to just start off using your strength to your advantage. I'm sure if you punched someone with all of your might, you might actually kill them." She chuckled darkly and I blanched. That seemed pretty dark, not going to lie…

"But please keep that knife. Whenever you get a chance, and obviously when no one is watching, try playing around with it. Get used to the feel of a blade in your hands. You'll be dealing with a lot of different kinds of guns. And in this world, you don't have to kill, but you have to try to incapacitate or you won't survive." Her face was serious, and I understood the gravity of the situation. This isn't a game. I can't just go out ill-prepared and expect to come out in one piece. This will be a hard life style. But I had resolved myself to this. I won't back down. Not now.

She must have taken my silence as me contemplating whether or not to back down. She grabbed the side of my arm, seeing as she was too short to reach my shoulder, and smiled gently into my masked face. "It's not too late to back out, if you don't want too…" The offer hung in the air between us.

I shook my head. "I'm not backing out. I realizing that all of this is real. It's not just a dream. And I'm actually doing this."

Her mouth formed an 'o'. "Oh I see. Yeah, it's pretty common. Sometimes I still feel like all of this is kind of fake." She grinned kindly, clearly trying to reassure my nerves. I couldn't stop the small smile that formed on my own mouth. I stepped back from her, getting a confused expression. I bowed gently.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me, Rikku. And everything that you will continue to do for me."

It was unusual for me to behave like this, but I had felt very gratuitous suddenly. I stood up straight again and stared at hard at her. She was scratching the back of her head and laughing somewhat nervously.

"Haa, well, don't worry about." She chuckled, clearly embarrassed. "It's nothing really, just an order."

My attention was drawn towards a movement to the side, and I looked over. Isamu was walking back towards us, smirking. He put the phone in his pocket and crossed his arms. "Looks like we have gotten the approval for your first mission! It's nothing big, just dealing with a few Third Gens and one Fifth Gen who have been controlling and distributing illegal drugs in a specific part of town. There isn't more than five of them. Your job tonight is to kick them out of that area. The reports have stated that they've been harassing school kids. They're getting too bold. It's time to kick these punk ass bitches back down the rat hole they came from."

Isamu gave me a serious look and I nodded. Finally, something was happening. I could feel my own excitement. Before any of my thoughts continued though, Isamu held up a hand. "But first, we need to conclude your test."

I tilted my head. Test? What test? Or is he talking about our reason for meeting up today?

Shin seemed to have read my mind. "There's one more thing that we need to discuss and figure out before we start. Those thugs aren't going anywhere yet. I need to figure out if you have any more abilities. I believe you mentioned that something happened earlier today…?"

He left the sentence open, the question hanging in the air. I tilted my head back in thought. "Oh right, I almost forgot about that. Yeah something did happen today."

Isamu leaned on one leg, "Describe it."

Recalling the memory in my head, I told it too Isamu and Rikku, describing it with as much detail as I could. It seemed odd, saying it out loud. I kind of sounded crazy in my own mind, I wonder what the other two were thinking about it. I studied their reactions as I finished my story. Rikku looked pretty surprised and Isamu had a contemplative look on his face. The white haired girl looked over to the smoker.

"That sounds like…Teleportation?"

What? Teleportation? That's pretty impossible isn't it? But then again, creating an invisible barrier that's impenetrable and is controlled via one's mind seems pretty impossible too… But for me to have some sort of teleportation? That's pretty ridiculous. Rikku was staring at Isamu, who looked to be thinking. He looked at Rikku, frowning.

"I'd have to agree. That sounds pretty close to teleportation to me…"

He turned to me. "Hachiman, you want to try doing it again?"

I nodded, "I can try."

The two of them stepped off to the side, Shin pointed to the truck in the middle of the field. "Try teleporting over there, next to the wreckage."

I nodded again. I stared hard at the pile of metal, concentrating. I had no idea how I was going to go about doing this. My stare turned into a glare, willing myself to suddenly appear over there.

.

.

.

Nothing.

Shit. How to do this. Hmmm. Let's try imitating what I was thinking or doing when I left the classroom. I took a few steps back and put my hands in the cargo pants pockets. Let's see… I was excited to get to lunch and be by myself. I didn't want to be noticed by my classmates. And I was trying to be sneaky. I quietly took a step forward, still studying the truck. I felt a familiar feeling from my core, that same disorientating feeling, but it was nothing but a tickle right now. My concentration was disrupted when I saw the black smoke again. I looked down at my hands and noticed that it looked like the black smoke was steaming from my body. It slowly disappeared into nothingness.

Wait.

I had seen black smoke when I did this back at school. So I was heading in the right direction I think. I clenched my fist and looked back at the truck. Okay, let's go from here. I was walking, I took a step forward, trying to be quiet. I was trying to avoid my classmates. I glared at the wreckage, feeling sweat form on my forehead from the concentration and strain I was feeling from doing this. Huh, weird. I didn't feel this earlier… I could feel that tickle at my core again. Okay, we're getting closer. My muscles seemed to be aching as well from this. It seemed like it wouldn't be possible. I wasn't doing anything except slowly walking forward.

I could see the black smoke in my vision again, and the tickling got stronger. I felt the same disorientating feeling I had back in the classroom. This time it lasted longer, and I felt queasy from it. I started to pant from exertion. So doing this must take a toll on my body… But why wasn't it working?! What else was there? Come on think Hachiman…Suddenly I heard a voice in the back of my head.

" _Stealth Hikki…"_

I registered Yuu-kun's voice for a second before that familiar tug abruptly grabbed me, I almost emptied my stomach of its contents at the feeling, time seemed to stop for a second and I felt like someone grabbed my lungs and squeezed all of the air out of them. The black smoke enveloped my vision, and faded just as quickly. The tugging stopped and the disorientation ended. My eyes widened and I registered that the garbage truck was centimeters away from my face.

I collapsed to one knee, panting heavily, not able to catch my breath. I felt nauseous. The world was spinning around me. I was suddenly very exhausted and I could feel my hands shake uncontrollably. I put both my hands on the ground to steady myself, but it wasn't helping.

I had just teleported, willingly, to an entirely different area. Why wasn't I reacting like this when I had done it the first time?

I couldn't think anymore, and I suddenly felt the grass against my body, as I registered that I had fallen over to one side. I was still panting, and I could feel my face drenched with sweat. My arms and legs felt like a million pounds and I felt like I barely had enough energy to even breath. The last thing I registered was the feeling of my body being turned over onto my back, and I felt the helmet get tugged off my head. My vision swirled some more and then everything faded out to darkness.

* * *

~~o0O0o~~

* * *

A/N: That concludes chapter 5! Thanks for reading everyone, I do have a few things to say at the end of this chapter here so please stick with me! Sorry for the cliffhanger... . don't hate me!

First of all, I know it seems like I'm going kind of slow with the story, but I feel like some people take it much too fast, speeding through a storyline as quickly as they possibly can to get to parts with major highlights. I believe that stories and books are just as important to not rush certain sections that might be considered 'lowlights' if you will. Hikigaya has finally learned a few things about his powers and about why he has them, but he's just diving into the tip of the iceberg now.

Last chapter may have seemed like a wasted chapter, complete filler as some people may have said, but this is a book for romance and character development as well. Hikigaya was faced with a tough decision about where he would go with his future from that point on. He took a proper amount of time to think about it, and after seeing everyone's concern for his well-being, he had decided that they were worth protecting.

Now I would like to please note one VERY IMPORTANT DETAIL….

PAIRINGS HAVE NOT BEEN DECIDED YET, BUT I CAN TELL YOU. This will NOT be a HachimanxOC book. Rikku is there to guide him, along with Isamu. They will not get together. End of story.

Now two things to clarify, as I had marked them out in the chapter as well.

Rikku speaks in the Japanese dialect reserved for males. I know it's written in English, but bear with me. She speaks using the "Ore" version of referencing herself. This is something usually only males do, and it's used in an informal way of talking. It establishes a sense of masculinity for the speaker. Usually females use a dialect of either 'Watashi' or 'Atashi' Both of them being informal. Watashi and atashi establishes a sense of femininity for the speaker. There are reasons for this, which will be talked about later.

If you are curious about what the helmet is that Hikigaya wears now, you can go ahead and look up 'DevTac Ronin Ballistic Helmet' and its existence is actually real. While I had added the gasmask section and the voice alteration devices. It's a real helmet that is a level 3a bulletproof rating. (I don't know that that means….) It's freaking badass as all living daylights though!

LAST THING. I have been given a good piece of advice to search for a beta reader, and I have pm'd a few different people. Waiting to hear back from them, and hopefully we can fix any problems that a few of you have with my grammar. I get into this rhythm where I am thinking faster than my hands, and I don't take the time to slow down to consider my own grammar. I usually am very good about that kind of stuff, but when I get going, there is no stopping my hands. When I finish my chapter I go back and reread and try to fix everything, but it'll help to have another mind or set of eyes to help me pick up on the grammatical errors or even clichés. Hopefully it goes well!

Anyway, thanks everyone for reading this chapter! And once again, and like always. Please leave a review with a comment, criticism, idea, praise, or flame. I'll take them all. My PM inbox is also open for anyone who'd like to message me and I'll do my best to respond.

Ja Ne!


End file.
